In Their World
by BellaEdward94
Summary: Being a normal well, somewhat normal highschooler was not what it seemed. Until something happened that brought my life to a new genre of normal. Fruits Basket Twist. Inutting myself and friends into the story. Read if you dare. Maybe Character death
1. Chapter 1

woohoo! My first Fruits Basket thinga-majiger!! lol =33 This was written by my friend, FMAohshc (aka Jessica. Jess for short) and MEEE!!! BellaxEdward94 (aka Mian-chan~~~DESU lol or Meeghan)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I really wish I did. =( poo for me *cries*

Kyo: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! GOSH!

Me: you know... I think I should kill you off... just for the fun of it... *manical laughter*

Kyo:... *sweat drop*

~~~~~~~~~~~ur mom is over 9000~~~~~~~~~~~~~loser~~~~~~~~i lobve you all~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: In Their World

Being in love with anime and mangawas THE BEST THING EVER. It gave me sooo much imaginative things to think about I could die. I guess my ADD helped it progress some, that's what I always blamed it on when I got in trouble for day-dreaming. My favorite anime and manga at the moment was Fruits Basket. It was so funny. I would spend all day reading the same volumes over and over again. Then, when I got home, I would watch it again and again and again. I never tired of it. During school and while I was sleeping, were the times I could dream all I wanted about going away from this world and being with the Sohmas and Tohru and all her friends. They seemed like the people I would like the most. My friend Jessica and I were so obsessed that everyone else got tired of hearing about Fruits Basket and our dreams day after day after day. But one day, something _strange_ happened.

Jess and I were being held after class, once again, for day-dreaming and talking, Mr. Buckle wasn't very pleased. Our grades were okay but not good enough to day-dream all throughout his class. "You girls need to focus on your schoolwork rather then those comic books you read. They're always in your hands and I would let you read if you had straight A's. But you reading is keeping you from reaching your full potential in my class. If I see these books again or if I see you staring into space, I am going to give you detention. You need to work harder. That is all. You may go." and with that he dismissed us.

"What a jerk." I said while grabbing my books out of my locker. His lecture had been so long that everyone was out of the school already. I was going to be late for the bus. I probably wouldn't be able to ride it home. The bus driver NEVER waits.

"I know. Who cares about stupid Science when you could think about this stuff?" Jess said while holding up Volume 10 of Fruits Basket.

"Yeah, like I want to know about Molecular Structure." I said, pushing my glasses up like Mr. Buckle. He always made the nerdiest faces.

"Ha, yeah. Let's just get home. And this time, let's do our homework first. I need to keep my grades above a C or Lisa will kill me." Lisa was Jessica's step-mom. She wasn't evil but she didn't like it when she had low grades.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. You work, I play." I said, smirking.

In the end, we had to walk the 3 miles home. It wasn't that far but it gave us less time for play. When we got to our street, she went to drop her stuff off at her house and knocked on my door 30 seconds later. We headed to the basement, we called it the Lab. There were tons of computers there. My dad loved to build them. While watching episode 2 I exclaimed suddenly. "YES!!!" I yelled. Jumping up and shaking my fist in the air. I had the greatest idea.

"What?!" Jess said frantically. You could tell by the sound of her voice that she was totally and utterly confused.

"Well," I said, pausing to think about what I was about to say. "- maybe, you know since we talk about what it would be like to enter the Fruits Basket world, we could right a fan-fiction about it!"

"That's a pretty good idea! What should we start with?" she said.

After a while of planning and laughing we started to type it up. We were just starting the first sentence when "BAM!!" All of a sudden there was a black hole coming out of the concrete wall. It was pulling all sorts of priceless items into it and we were next. I started to realize what was happening and I grabbed for the side of the desk. I yelled for Jessica to grab it too, to grab something heavy enough that wouldn't get sucked through. It was a good thing my dad thought of nailing these desks down. But, when I looked over, Jessica was already flying out toward it. I screamed and grabbed for her, accidentally letting go of the desk, and I flew into the hole with her.

The next thing I knew, we were lying on the ground in, what it looked like from here, a forest. _Great_ I thought. _Just great. How the heck did we get here?_ I didn't want to remember the black hole. It was kinda painful. It gave me a bruising headache. I sat up, dazed, but still coherent. Now that I was really looking, I could see that we weren't in a forest, but lying in the bushes and trees near a Japanese style home. _It looks like Shigure's house._I thought, smiling despite the conditions we were in. I looked over at Jessica who was now just waking up. She looked up at me, looked down at herself, and looked back up to me. She cocked her head to the side like a little puppy. "Jess," I said not entirely sure of what I was about to say "I think we're... Well,... in Japan." She looked at me and laughed "Yeah, right. Thanks for getting my hopes up." She said standing up. She looked around and realized what I said was true. There were Sakura trees in bloom, and a Japanese style house sitting right in front of us. "Oh... my... GOSH!!! HOLY CRAP MEEGHAN??!! HOW DID WE GET HERE??!! WHAT THE CRAP!!!!!?????" She screamed in pure delight. "Well, I'm thinking it was that pretty little, well not so little, black hole that showed up randomly. I'm thinking that maybe we should look around and search for help... look to see if anyone lives here and-" Then I was interrupted by a loud 'CRASH!' sounding from the house. "Yeah, I think someones home..." Jess said. She had her poker face on but you could tell by the wild look in her eyes that she was excited. Extremely so.

We walked up to the side of the house, jumped up onto the porch, and started to open the door. What we found was astonishing.

There, sitting at a low table, were 4 people. One, smoking a cigarette, had long but short black hair, black eyes, and along kimono on. It was the same color as Shigure Sohma's.

On the end of the table was a girl. She had her back to us but it was obvious she was one. She had her hair in pig-tails and she had her hands up. She looked as if she were trying to calm someone down.

Then looking at the other part of the scene in front of us, I realized why she had her hands up. There were two boys. On was trying to shove some green looking things into the others mouth. The one doing the shoving had short, gray hair. He also had purple eyes. He looked somewhat like a girl but it was obvious he was a boy. You could tell by his bone structure. The one that was having the green things shoved into his mouth had short orange hair. His eyes were orange too and he looked like he was in pain. I don't think it was the pain of having something shoved into his mouth, it was the pain of having to eat something he HATED. _I know that pain. Ugh, Brussel Sprouts..._ I thought laughing out loud.

That was a bad idea. They all looked up to see two girls, that they had never met, standing there staring at them. The girl started to get up and when I saw her face and I realized something.

This girl, standing here, was Tohru Honda. This was Shigure Sohma's house. It was my dream to be here with them and it finally came true. But, they didn't even know me. Yet. I wasn't coherent enough yet to form a complete sentence and seeing them just made it worse.

"Oh MY GOSH!!!" was all you heard from my mouth. The orange haired one, Kyo, stood up, and all of a sudden, I blacked out. I didn't even know what happened but all I could think was _Man. That was the coolest dream._ As I fell into the oblivion of darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~i guess i still lobve you~~~~~~~~~~ read more laterz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9000!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo: Thank you. I guess.

Me: Ah... I remember the begining.

Kyo: Yeah... Sorry about that

Me: Don't worry... I'll get you later

Kyo: *gulp*

Did you like it?! I hope you did because there WILL be more!!! tell me how much you loved it and maybe I'll write more next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't really own any anime or manga but I wish I did -_- poor me

Meeghan: Yays! Chapter 2! Be happy I actually thought of putting it up!!

Kyo: Why wouldn't you?

Meeghan: No one really left any reviews...

Kyo: LEAVE REVIEWS!! OR ELSE *holds up fist* I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!

Meeghan:... *sweat drop* Yes, please review.

~~~~~~~~~~STUFFS~~~~~~~~~~~i'm bored!!~~~~~~~~~~~~ur mom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~not to be rude or anything =3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Finally Meeting

_What is this?_ I thought. _Why is it so black? Am I dreaming? Where is this place?_ I am running. In this dark place, I'm running. It's warm. I'm searching for something. But I don't know what for. I'm breathing heavily.

I can't find it. I can't find it. I can't find it.

It's not here.

My eyes flew open and I looked around. This place is unfamiliar, but very warm. Comfortable. I'm the only one in this room. It's huge. I'm lying in a Queen sized bed covered in soft blankets. I Didn't want to get up but I needed to know where I was. I hopped off the bed and opened the door. There was Kyo, standing right there, surprised. I guess he didn't think I was up yet. Why would he want to know anyways? He doesn't even know me. But I know him. I wonder if he knows that.

"WAH! Oh my gosh you scared the crap outta me ya know?" He said, rubbing his hand through his bright orange hair. "Here's a change of clothes."

He shoved them into my arms and said "Hurry up and get changed. We're waiting for you." He paused and quickly said "Sorry I hit you on the head so hard. I didn't know who you were."

Then he ran out of the room and vanished down the hallway. I stood there dazed. Why did he give me clothes. What does he mean by 'I didn't know who you were.'? Does he know now? I don't get it!! But instead of thinking about it any further, I decided to get changed and find my way to the dining room. Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Jessica were all seated at the table talking excitedly. I had no clue what was going on. How come nobody is telling me anything?

I sat down next to Jessica and everybody stopped talking and stared. Why are they staring? Stop it. It's annoying. I stared back but it was more like a glare.

"Eh-em... um... Meeghan, if I may call you that...?" Shigure asked, I nodded. He went on. "I'm so sorry Kyo knocked you out. He's kind of a dimwit and doesn't know what he's doing most of the time."

"HEY!" Kyo yelled standing up.

"It's fine." I said. "I kind of already knew he was stupid. It's obvious. Hello, volume 1?" Jessica laughed but everyone else gave me confused looks.

"Never mind..." I said "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Ah, but you are part of the prophecy." Shigure said. _Yeah 'cause that makes sense!_ I thought. _How stupid is this? This is the most confusing dream I have ever had._

"I know this is confusing." Shigure said. "We didn't know anything about it at first-"

He didn't finish. I interrupted him.

"Wait a second. First of all, is this a dream because it seems like it, and second of all, What the hell is this prophecy your talking about?" I said. This was stupid and confusing and I wanted to know what was happening.

Instead of Shigure, Jessica started to talk.

"Meeghan, I'm going to make this simple because I know your ADD... Anyways, the thing is, we know about the secret. We are the only people, except for Tohru-san, outside of the Sohma family that know about the curse. We are from a different dimension where everybody knows. Somehow, we got sucked into the story and know we're here. So onto the prophecy... The prophecy states that 'There shall be two humans that will arrive unexpectedly. They shall be the the prophesier and her assistant. They shall bring peace to the Sohmas and lift the horrible curse. Only the chosen one knows how to do it. Only her.' And that's kinda it. I guess you can figure out by now that you're the chosen one and I'm the assistant. Which sucks in many different ways..." She said. I laughed at how retarded it sounded.

"Wow. I guess our fanfiction really did come true. Jess this is AWESOME!!!" I yelled, I glomped Jessica and we high-fived. This was still totally confusing but aweomse!!! This was the best dream ever!

"The only person you have to get through is Akito. She will not be pleased. When she finds out, if she finds out, you will probably face death. Are you ready for that?" Shigure said

I thought for a moment. From the last volume I read, Akito was found to be a girl. She was still evil. I didn't know if I could stand to face death or fight for something I wanted. I'd never tried before. I'd never had anything to really fight for.

"Bring it on." I said, smiling despite my disbelief in what I could and could not do. This was going to change my life. Forever

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~blah blah blah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I couldn't really think today I just put it up and here you go. I will be writing more later on =3

Thanks, review please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: By now you should know that I really truly do NOT own this series. I wish I did but it's not going to happen.

Meeghan: Wow we got 3 reviews so far!! (o_o)...

Kyo: ... you want more don't you?

Meeghan: ... (T_T) yes...

Kyo: REVIEW GOSH DARNIT!!

Meeghan: Kyo! Be nice!

Kyo: ?

Meeghan: What he really means is... IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THERE WILL BE HECK TO PAY!!!!! *hisses*

Kyo: I would be scared if I were you...

~~~~~~BORED TO DEATH~~~~~~~~~~~CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~UR MOM LOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Wow... What was that again?

"Okay, this makes no sense... So, how am I supposed to save you all again?" I said as Tohru sat a cup of steaming hot tea in front if me. 'Thank you' I mouthed to her. She gave me a big smile and proceeded to give everyone else their tea.

"Well... we aren't so sure... but according to the legend, you will defeat Akito in a duel to the death and we all would be saved..." Shigure said tapping his fingers on the table. He was getting very impatient. I don't catch on very quick and he just needed to get used to it.

I didn't remember that part. "B-But... What? I can't take someone's _life! _That's just..." I searched for the word. Wrong? Disgusting? Horribly HORRIBLE? None of them fit.

Everyone, except Tohru who was in the kitchen making lunch, looked at each other, then at me and started laughing.

"Wha...?" I started to say. What was wrong with them?

"Um... No one would care if you killed her. She's become REALLY evil these past few months. We would all probably rejoice if you killed her." Yuki said. He was just so adorable. I stared at him, amazed. Why would I kill her? That's, like, majorly wrong. I couldn't think of killing someone. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Well, can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about this. My head already hurts enough from all of this thinking business. I don't do it very often." I grinned at the last part. I love making fun of myself. I don't know why I just do.

Jess laughed and helped herself to the sandwiches Tohru had layed out for us. Tohru had made sandwiches because she had heard it was something most people in America had for lunch. I told her that I usually ate ramen but she didn't believe me.

"No really!" I had said "I eat it all the time! It's instant ramen but I've always wanted to try the real thing!" So she made me ramen. With chicken of course. I didn't like beef very much. She had figured that out after we had beef stir fry the night before. I didn't touch the meat but I ate everything else. She thought I was a vegetarian so she asked me this morning if I ate eggs. I said with ketchup of course and she laughed. Kyo's face went red. I assumed that meant that was how he ate it too.

Jessica was going into her depression faze. We hadn't had any manga or anime whatsoever for the past 3 days and she was becoming more and more depressed. She needed it bad and NOW or she would explode.

So, I went up to Jess and pinched her. She turned around with a confused look on her face, and I pulled something put of my pocket and said "Ta-da! It's magical!" It was Volume 16 of Fruits Basket. Her eyes burst wide open.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" She screamed. Wow could she be LOUD.

"I forgot to take it out of my pocket when we got home. Are you happy now?" Of course she was. She had already started to cry.

"Thanks." She said. She then gave me a big hug. Not exactly a glomp but it would do (I really like glomping people. A glomp is a Hug/tackle. Remember that.).

"Is that one of those books you told us about? The ones where they write about our lives?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," I said "It's volume 16. That's the one where she tells you about Kyoko Honda and Katsuya Honda and how they met. How Tohru was born and how her dad died. Then you- Yuki- stand up to Akito and say you forgive him, you didn't know she was a girl yet, and he took a vase and smashed it and hit you in the forehead with it. Very moving. Good Job Yuki."

Of course, that hadn't even happened yet, so Yuki was perplexed about that fact. I decided not to tell them anything else I knew. No need to confuse them even more then I was confused.

And of course, I had ruined the surprise by telling them Akito was a girl. That was fun to watch. Shigure already knew but Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo flipped out.

"Well that explains a lot..." Kyo had said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she's a girl and she must have... well... her period."

"... Wow your so nice." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, I was just saying!" Kyo yelled. He was getting embarrassed.

"Yes, Kyo, all girls get their period at some point in time. And I guess you've already heard, but we get it once a month. That's why if some girl gets ticked off at you for no reason then she has her period. Or she's just a snobby little brat."

By that time Kyo's face had gone completely red. It was fascinating really. First it was mildly pink, then after I said that he went beet red. After we were done eating, Kyo said "Wow, then she must be PMS-ing 24/7."

Jessica and I looked at him, Tohru stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway, and we all laughed. We understood. We all knew people like that. Except when Tohru was laughing her face went red. Awe, shes getting embarrassed too!

"Yes Kyo. Those are called hormones. Do you want me to tell you about them now or will you find out from your girlfriend later?" I said, smirking. I loved making fun of other people too. Yay.

Kyo's face went red once again and he yelled "I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" And stormed out of the room. We all ened up laughing too hard, my stomach started to hurt, and I had to run to the bathroom. This is what I get for laughing so hard after I ate. I took two tums in the safety of the pretty little room (it really was too!), and when I opened the door, there stood Kyo. Looks like he needed to go. But I wasn't going to let him without saying something totally embarrassing to him first.

"Don't worry," I said "I only had to change my pad, you know, my girly problems."

He, once again, turned beet red, and hurriedly opened the door and slammed it shut in my face. Awe, he was such an easy target.

I went into the kitchen and checked the clock. It was only 8:30 but I was so tired. So, I decided to go to bed. I went to Tohru and asked her if she had any spare pajamas. I had no money to go shopping. It was all in my wallet back home.

Then Shigure popped in and said "Don't worry, we're going shopping for you and Jessica tomorrow. It'll be fun."

I smiled and thanked him. They were so nice.

Tohru got me a cute little pair of pink shorts and t-shirt. They were a set and they both had cute little hot pink and yellow polka dots all over them. I put them on and hopped into the Queen sized bed Shigure had put in my room. I don't think he really needed to, he just did. He's such a pervert.

The softness of the pillows and the fluffiness of the fleece blankets put me right to sleep.

And once again, I had that strange dream. Except this time, it was even more vivid. Life-like even.

_I was running. It seemed like I had been running for ages. I couldn't stop. _

_I looked behind me, and panicked. There was someone there. I couldn't see them clearly, but they were there. __I could only see, that it was a man. He was tall and skinny. Then, I saw somethng I had never noticed before. He was holding a knife. But, it was longer then a regular knife. It looked like a sword of some sort. I didn't have time to think about it because by the time I had realised what it was I had tripped over something and fallen on the hard concrete. We were in a back alley, next to a almost deserted resturaunt. The man came up to me and brought the blade above me. I closed my eyes just in time. The pain was excrutiating. _

_Then I was running again. Running, and running. It seemed like it was the only thing I could do._

_Running, and running. I never found what I was looking for._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yay~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meeghan: ugh! That took forever!

Kyo: Now, people, please review. Or you will be paying a terrible price. It cost me a hundred bucks because I didn't. (hahahaaaaa)

Meeghan: ...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA Review, OR ELSE!

Please review and thanks for reading!! Hope you enjpyed! There will be more!

If you review lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime/japanese stuff. I wish I did, but unless I buy it, that's pretty much freakin' impossible.

Meeghan: Yays! More crazy randomness from MWAH!!!

Kyo: Meeghan calm down! Sheesh!

Meeghan: Can't I be hyper for once? Gosh... *sniffle sniffle*

Kyo: No! wait, I, I didn't mean that! I meant... um...

Meeghan: Haha! Gotcha! Now on to chapter whatever is next!

Kyo: I think it's 4...

Meeghan: Shut up! Don't ruin the moment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~boohoo~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Meetings and Beatings

"Look at that! It's such a cute top!" I yelled as I shoved the light blue blouse in Tohru's shocked face.

"Y-Yes, it certainly is, Meeghan-san. Would you like to buy this one? Shigure-san gave me his credit card for you to use today. He said to pick whatever you like." Tohru said as she draped the shirt over her arm, along with all the other clothes.

"Well... I guess I could get that one too. I mean it's not my money I'm wasting here!" I said. I looked at Jessica. She was still contemplating whether or not to buy the hot pink cashmere sweater, or the red 'I'm a Pocky addict!' t-shirt.

"Get both." I said. I grabbed the shirts from her, and threw them over my shoulder at the cashier. The cashier caught them and grinned. I could tell what he was thinking. 'Nice aim, lady.' I turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. He saw me looking and his mouth almost touched the floor. 'Holy crap, she's _hot_! He thought. Wait, how could I tell what he was thinking? I shook my head, dazed for a moment, and turned back to Tohru. I took the clothes from her and thanked her for holding them for me.

I threw them at the cashier and said, "Wait a minute, we're almost done."

I walked over to the section I saw with the cutest dresses. I picked out a cream colored dress that came up to just above my knees. It had a black rose sewed under the breasts, and the dress tie was also black.

I motioned to Jessica to come with me and I mouthed a quick 'Be right back' to Tohru, who stood there looking very confused. Jessica and I walked into the dressing room and I slipped the dress on. Jessica zipped and tied up the back, and I walked out of the dressing room. Chin up, teeth apart, eyes slightly droopy, back straight. I'm sure I got the walk down right because when I walked back to the cash register the man, or should I say boy, dropped his chin once again. Hmph. I thought. I know, I'm just _that _gorgeous. I peeked a glance around the room, many people were staring. Men with lust in their eyes, and women with a crazy desire for a body like mine. I stopped next to Tohru, and looked at her.

"So, how is it?" I asked.

She blushed a deep red, and said "Beautiful! I definitely think you should buy it. How much is it?"

I searched for the price tag, and read it off to her. "50,350 yen."

Her eyes widened a bit, and Jessica smiled. "Just enough for Shigure's credit card." She said. I smirked as she thought of seeing Shigure flip out over the bill later this month. Hey, he said we could get whatever we wanted!

We had already visited our main stores. Rue 21, American Eagle Outfitters, Hot Topic, and certain spots in Macy's. I was done, and Jessica finally finished up, so we went back to the dressing room, I got out of the dress, put on my regular clothes, and we left the store. I hailed a cab, and we paid him with Shigure's card.

I told the cab driver to take us to whatever restaurant Tohru wanted to go to. She decided on Friendly's. I didn't know they had a Friendly's in Japan! We stepped into the restaurant, got seated, ordered our food, and waited.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" I said. We had been out walking all day, I had burned way too many calories and was so hungry. Jessica agreed with me.

"The food's here." I said, without turning around to see if it really was. And it was.

Tohru's eyes widened quite a bit, and Jessica was unsurprised. The waiter set the food down, and I winked at him and thanked him. "Let's pray." I said, Jessica, Tohru and I bowed our heads and we prayed for our food.

"...In Jesus's name, amen." And we were done. We dug into our food, I sighed in content. Delicious! I thought, This day couldn't get any better!

"How did you do that Meeghan? How did you know they were bringing our food?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I don't know really. I've kind of always been able to do that. I could tell when the phone was going to ring." I said.

"Yeah," Jess said "she could always tell when i was going to ring the doorbell, or when i was going to say something. Sometimes it was like she could read my mind."

"Wow, that's amazing Meeghan-san!" Tohru clapped.

I blushed, I wasn't used to being praised.

We ate our food, and I paid, with Shigure's credit card, and we walked out. It was around 9 0'clock, and it was eerily dark outside. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't think anything of it, but every time I had a feeling like that, something _always_ happened.

"Hail a cab." I told Tohru. It was too far to walk.

Right after I said that, a man ran into me, grabbed my purse, and ran down a dark alley.

"Hey! You jerk! Get back here so I can kick you into next Thursday!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Wait Meeghan!" Jess yelled as she started after me.

"I'll be right back!" I said to her as I winked. "Hello, black belt here!"

I ran into the alley and stopped short. The man was stuck, there was a wall at the end of the alley, and nowhere to go.

"Now, if you just give me my purse, I won't have to beat the crap out of you, but if you don't, well... I can't say what will happen exactly." I shifted into the first position.

The man laughed, it was a laugh that made a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Boys, come out now!" Five men wearing the same black clothing and masks walked out of the shadows. I had definetly not seen them there before.

"Crap." I murmured.

The man holding my purse threw it to the ground, and walked a few steps towards me.

"I just needed that to lure you out here." He said, he pulled a dagger looking knife out of the it's sheath on the side of his leg. Funny, I hadn't noticed that before. The knife looked like the knife from my... No I refuse to think that.

"Why did you lure me out here? What do you need from me?" I asked.

"Akito ordered us to kill you, so I better get this over with."

"Hey, Boss," one of the masked men standing on my right side said. "She's real pretty. Do you think we could have a little fun afterward?"

My heart seemed to stop for a moment, then it was pounding harder then it had ever before.

"Sure, why not?" He said. He motioned with the dagger, and a man came up behind me and grabbed for my neck. Good thing I had taken Karate. I ducked an swiveled toward him, I kicked him where it hurts, and he fell on his knees. I tried to run, but the others came at me all at once. I took out two of them with a few kicks and punches, but I didn't have enough power for all of them. One came up and grabbed my arms and brought them behind my back, handcuff style. I heard a crack, and pain shot up my left arm. I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

The man who had thrown my purse came towards me with the dagger, and stopped to bring it up to my neck.

"Should I kill it quickly, right through the heart, or slowly so we can watch her bleed?" He asked. The men behind me laughed. I tried to kick at him, but he brought the knife closer to my jaw, and I felt warm blood trickle down my neck.

"Shut up, or I'll shove this into your jugular. Now where was I? Oh yes,..." He grabbed my neck, and I couldn't breathe. I knew right then, that I was done for.

_God please help me. Please, save me, please. Please, I don't want to die, please, God, PLEASE!_

The man looked behind me and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? One of the zodiac I see."

I hear footsteps approach slowly.

"Come any closer and I'll shove the knife into her heart." He yelled.

I heard a low growl, it sounded menacing.

The man in front of me started to panic, and the man holding my arms was shaking.

I heard the footsteps quicken into a run, and screams from the men behind me. My heart beat even faster, if possible. I thought, _Who was helping me? Or just going on a rampage?_

The man dug the blade under my ribs, and I winced.

"You asked for it!" He screamed, and he brought the blade above me, and drove it in under my ribs. I screamed and fell to my knees. The man holding my arms let go abruptly, and I heard him scream.

The man in front of me started cursing in a language unknown to me, and the person or thing, advanced on him. I fell to my side, hot pains stabbing my ribs. I could feel something wet and sticky pooling under me. I couldn't think, all I felt was the excruciating pain in my arm and in my chest. I couldn't breathe, and my eyesight started to fade. The last thing I saw was the man who stabbed me fall to the ground, and the person falling to his knees next to me, saying something I couldn't hear.

I fell into the black abyss, floating under the black, heavy water.

I awoke for a moment, I felt the person pull the knife out of my chest, pick me up and carry me out of the alley. I heard many gasps, and a scream. It was a familiar scream.

"K-Kyo-kun! Oh, oh no!" I heard someone gasp. Ahh, so that's who it was.

Tohru opened up the door to the cab, and Kyo got in. Everything was hazy. My head was in Kyo's lap, and I heard him yelling to the driver to go to the nearest hospital as fast as he could possibly drive.

I looked up at Kyo, and his face was almost angelic, the moon shining into the side window. He looked at me and whispered "Don't die on me." as I fell, back into the abyss.

Somehow, through all the pain, I was_ happy_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOLY CRAPOLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Meeghan: Kyo, um... thank you?

Kyo: No prob. *blush*

Meeghan: *blushes, then mentally slaps herself.* OKAY, REVIEWS FOR THE ALMOST DEAD GIRL!

Kyo: Holy crap!

Meeghan: *dives at Kyo* someone needs to die, and it's not going to be me!!

Kyo: GAH!

Review if you likey, it was kind of hard for me to write about myself getting hurt lol

REVIEW ONEGAI


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What? I still need one? Why does the world hate me so?!

Meeghan: Oh gosh...

Kyo: What?

Meeghan: Well, no one reviews. I'm sad. Maybe they don't like my story.

Kyo: Well, I for one, love it.

Meeghan: You're in it doofus.

Kyo: Oh, right. Whoops.

Meeghan: On to chapter 5... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~blechidy blechy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: The Living Nightmare

There was no pain. My mind was cloudy, and I didn't have a single thought. I was floating, in water or mid-air, I couldn't tell. The air I was breathing was warm and sweet. Then, something invaded my happiness.

The man who stole my purse. What was he doing here?

He came at me once again, with the dagger, ready to strike.

My eyes burst open and I gasped. Everything that had happened came flooding in all at once. I realized how much pain I really was in. My head was pounding, my ribs were on fire, my neck felt stiff- like I hadn't moved once during sleep- and I was definitely, _not_ floating in happiness anymore.

I groaned, and looked around me. The room was oddly peaceful. The walls were a bright yellow and the room had my few belongings laying on a dresser near the end of the room. There was a huge window, with pale pink curtains. I feel like I need to destroy the place. It's too... pretty. I thought.

I glanced down for a moment, and there was an IV needle taped to my arm. I groaned once again, and I felt myself go cold.

Ugh, needles. Disgusting things they stuck into you to make you feel better. Ha, right. It made me feel nauseous. I move my right hand to rip it out, but found that my arms were strapped down to the bed. I looked down at my legs and saw that they were captured too.

I felt very confused at that moment. What was going on? Why was I strapped to the bed like some crazy person? It was so very unnecessary.

I heard movement next to me and I flinched away from it. What a wierd reaction. I swiveled my head to the left, where the door and a few very comfortable looking chairs were located, and noticed someone in one of those chairs. It was Kyo, his bright orange hair and all. He was asleep, his head in his hands. He looked peaceful in his sleep. I shook my head and said his name. "Kyo." It came out in a faint whisper. I cleared my throat, which burned in the process, and tried again. "Kyo." I said. It was a little louder.

Kyo stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes opened wide.

"Meeghan! Your awake! Finally!" He almost screamed. I flinched as the loud words sunk in.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked.

"Well, it's been 3 days since... well you know."

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I nodded. I noticed his rumpled clothes and the bags under his eyes.

"Why are you here? Where is everyone?"

"Well,..." He paused. "After we got you here, Shigure showed up and told Tohru and Jessica to go home. Jess fought him, but he persuaded her to go back. I, decided to stay... for Jess and Tohru of course. They were very concerned."

Yeah, okay you little liar. I thought. I nodded again and looked down.

"Why am I tied down?" I asked.

He blushed a little and started chuckling. "Well, whenever someone touched you, you fought back with a vengeance. You injured quite a few nurses and a Doctor. They had to have me hold you down..." He trailed off.

"Aw, crap. I'm gonna have to apologize. I didn't hurt you at all did I? If so, sorry."

"Naw, for some reason, you listened to me." His eyes turned confused and curious. "Why is that, do you think?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't even remember fighting back." I blushed. Of course I knew why I didn't hurt him. "Do you think you could untie me? This is kind fo uncomfortable."

He laughed and untied me from the bed. I rubbed my wrists, there were burn marks from me struggling so much. I felt embarrassed.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Well, it's kind of like... 3:32." He said, looking down at his watch.

"Well, then why aren't they here?" I said. I was being impatient and stupid.

"Meeghan, it's 3:32. In the morning."

I blushed and mumbled "I knew that."

Kyo laughed.

"So-" I stopped short. Kyo looked at me, puzzled, but I held up my pointer finger.

Someone was talking outside of my room. The voice was definitely familiar, I just couldn't think of who's voice it was. Then, I had a sudden epiphany, and I sat straight up and got out of my bed. I ignored the horrible pain in doing so.

"Meeghan! Get back in bed! Your wound might open up! Don't make me call the nurses, you already have a bad enough reputation!" Kyo grabbed my arm and tried to stop me, but I shook him off.

"Just... wait a second... Kyo." I grabbed my IV cart and struggled towards the doorway. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes.

My best friend, Natalie, whom I hadn't seen since I had left my world, was sitting in a wheelchair, talking to a doctor. I was speechless.

"Meeghan, what's wrong?" Kyo was standing next to me, but I didn't notice. I was fixated on Natalie's face.

She heard Kyo and looked up at me. She was shocked. Her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could. We stared at each other for a long time. I noticed that Kyo was waving his hand in front of my face, and a nurse was walking up to me with an exhausted and frantic expression on her face. I vaguely heard her say, "Miss, please, you need to lay back down. If your stitches open, it'll be really bad. You need to lay down, quickly."

Natalie was the first one to move. She wheeled herself over to me and grinned.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked. I blinked and laughed.

"How should I know?" I said.

She laughed and turned her wheelchair to look at the doctor.

"See? This is Meeghan. I'm not crazy, you guys are just retards."

"Wha-?" I started, but my vision was slowly going dark.

"She needs to sit down!" The nurse yelled and she grabbed my left arm.

"Crap." Kyo said as he lifted me up into his arms, once again.

"Leave it to me." He smiled at her and carried me back into my room. Natalie and the doctor followed. When I was okay, I started the questions.

"Natalie? How did you end up here?"

"Did you not remember that I was supposed to meet you and Jess at your house after school?" She said, cocking her right eyebrow. She had dark brown hair and bangs that hung to her eyebrows. Her hair was still a little red on the ends form the time we dyed our hair together. Her lip was pierced, she had gotten it that summer. I wanted one too but you needed parental consent at my age and I didn't have that.

"Um.. No?" I had completely forgotten. She laughed.

"I guess I have to explain then. Okay, what happened was, I rang the doorbell and walked in. Your dad said you were in the basement with Jessica. He asked me if I would tell him what was going on down there, because it was so loud. I told him you probably really got into an anime and weren't paying attention to how loud you were being. I opened the basement door and started down the steps, and all of a sudden I hit my head on the ceiling and I was being sucked into this weird black holy thing. I woke up in a bush, on a random street in Tokyo. Someone called an ambulance. I was lying in the bushes, asleep with a broken leg. I tried to explain what was going on, but they were talking like I was crazy. So, I was brought here. And they think I'm totally insane. I've tried to tell them I'm not but they say I'm in denial or something. The losers."

I laughed.

"I'm sorry Nat. Jess and I got this really weird idea and... well, that thing happened. We woke up outside of Shigure's house."

"I thought I recognized this guy." She nodded toward Kyo. "Yo, Kyo. Sup brotha?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Don't worry. She's no weirder then me."

"So, all of this is true?" The Doctor asked.

"Duh." I said. I looked at Natalie. She mouthed 'I love you' at me. I laughed and made a heart in the air with my two pointer fingers. 'You complete me.' I mouthed back. She chuckled and looked at a confused Kyo.

"It's our thing. Don't question it."

"Well, I'll ask Natalie more questions later." She groaned. "For now, I'm going to leave."

The nurse walked in after the Doctor left and she told me I could leave the next day. I was on strict bed rest until my wound healed some more.

"Can't I use a wheelchair or something? I can't be stuck in bed all day. This is bad enough." I asked.

"Sure, hopefully your insurance will pay for it." She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"I know someone who is willing to pay, since I have no insurance." I grinned evilly. Kyo laughed, and Natalie just looked confused.

"Can I take Natalie with me? I mean, she is my best friend."

"I'll ask the Doctor about that. I'll bring in your medication for this month. You can leave in the morning. Just get some rest." With that, she left the room.

I sighed. It was 7:00 now (in the morning), and I was tired. I was scared to sleep, knowing that I might wake up screaming from the horrifying dreams that awaited me.

"I'll be right here the whole time." Natalie said.

"Me too." Kyo said.

"Thanks, and I know that. I'm just so tired from the shocking crap that happened today." I raised my eyebrows at Natalie and she mouthed 'What, me?' and looked shocked. I laughed.

The nurse came in and injected something into my IV and said to Kyo "She'll be delirious for a bit, but then she'll fall asleep. It's for the pain and to help her sleep." She patted my arm and left. Right away I felt it flowing into my veins and I felt no pain. I laughed.

"T-This is so cooool. Natalie, they should give you some, you would totally love it. It's so mellow." I smiled and giggled.

"Um... I'm sure I don't want any. Just close your eyes and sleep dimwit. I'm gonna go get some sleep too, but I'll be back when you wake up, okay?"

"Suuuure. Tell that Doctor he's not really a retard. The people who taught him are retards." I giggled again.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. See ya, Kyo. Love ya, Meeghan. Make sure she doesn't do something stupid." She said to Kyo and she wheeled herself out.

"Hey, does it hurt at all?" Kyo asked.

"Nooope. I'm totally awesome. Epic, really."

He laughed and poked my arm.

"Sleep, you weird person."

"Listen, thanks for saving me and..." I was starting to drift already.

"Your welcome." He smiled dreamily. Maybe I was dreaming.

"Kyo, I-..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I really, truly, love you."

And I was drifting. I wondered why he wasn't answering. I guessed it was the end of the dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFY =3~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahahaaa

I love you! Review please! I love you Natalie MWAH

REVIEW OR ELSE *PUNCH IN FACE* teehee?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any other manga/ comic. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this would I?

Kyo: Um… Still no reviews. How is Meeghan doing?

Doctor: We had to put her in the straight jacket. Again. We locked her in the safe room.

Kyo: You mean the room with the squishy walls?

Doctor: Yes, and there is NO WAY she could escape.

Meeghan: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! **insert me running through the halls with a scary grin on my face. Drooling at the mouth.**

Kyo: Oh really?

Doctor: NURSE!

Meeghan: REVIEW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

I'm crazy hyper today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mommy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Back to Reality. Not.

"Wait!" I yelled as Kyo pushed me through the doors of the hospital.

"What?" He asked.

"…I forget." I said. I looked at the ground and smirked. This was so fun. He did anything I asked; I could probably use it to my advantage.

"How the heck are we getting home- I mean back to Shigure's?" I asked embarrassed. It wasn't my home. I didn't have one at the moment.

"Well… Oh, here's your answer." Kyo said. I looked up and saw a massive white van with the side doors opened and an automated wheel chair ramp awaiting us. I gaped.

"That thing is one ugly piece of metal." Natalie laughed. Yuki had been pushing her along behind us, quietly watching.

As I stared at the monstrous vehicle, a man in a white lab coat, his hair falling over his right eye, came walking tensely around the side of the van.

"Momiji, please come help me with the girls." He said.

I stared at the little blonde boy. He jumped from the van and smiled. His pockets were full of, from what I could see, tons of candies. He had a lollipop stick jutting from the side of his lips.

I looked at the man and said, "Wow, it's you Hatori. Long time, no see. Wait a sec… does that count for this situation?"

"And who are you?" He asked. He stared blankly down at me.

"Why Haa-san! Well, of course you have no clue who I am. I am your long lost cousin from America!"

Natalie wheeled up to my side and smacked the back of my head.

"Just ignore her Hatori-san. She's an idiot. You don't know us, but we know you. End of story. Nice to meet you." She said.

"You didn't need to smack me, I am injured enough thank you!" I sniffed. Natalie smiled and smacked my arm. I glared at her and smacked her shoulder. It turned into an all out war, limbs flying everywhere. Kyo and Yuki had to intervene. Natalie and I were both sweating as they pulled us away.

"Truce?" She asked, and stuck out her hand for our secret handshake. (All we did was actually shake hands.)

"Wait…" I said and I smacked her hand. "Now I'm good."

She glared at me from under her bangs. I turned back towards the van and saw that Hatori and Momiji were staring at us. I started to giggle and couldn't stop.

"Eh, you'll get used to her outrageous randomness. She does it enough." Kyo said.

"Hallo, Momiji. Guten Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen?" I asked him.

He stared wide eyed at me. "Ich bin gut. Und Sie?"

"Ah, Ich bin auch gut. Ich habe Deutsch in Mittelstufe gelernt. Wann haben Sie es gelernt?" I winked at him. He had no idea how I could speak German. So I decided to tell him. There I go again with the mind reading. Crap, when was it going to stop?

"Ich bin Lernen von Deutsch aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter ist von deutscher Erbschaft. Sie sind eine sehr ungewöhnliche Person."

"Oh, Ja bin ich. Vielen Dank." (I don't feel like typing up what we actually said in English, so go Translate it!)

"Meeghan," Natalie said, her right eyebrow raised in a knowing look. "Are you done talking to Momiji-kun now? I would like to get going."

"Haha, Ja, I'm done. Let's go! Woohoo Ride 'em comboy!" I raised my arm above my head in a circular motion, like I was trying to wrangle.

"I can't wait until she takes her pain medication and I can finally get some peace and quiet." Kyo said, very loudly. He was saying it just for the effect it would have on me. I am a loud person, and I mean LOUD. I don't do it on purpose; it's just a habit.

"You could've just asked me to shut up. Gosh, idiot." I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. Yuki, Kyo, Hatori and Momiji lifted us into the van, got us settled, and we were off.

Back at Shigure's…

Hatori and Momiji had decided to leave instead of staying to visit for a while. They came in to help us and to explain to them what I shouldn't be able to do, so that if I tried to, they would stop me. Like trying to get out of my chair alone. Ugh, they were so annoying. But, oddly cute, worrying about my health. Well, I wouldn't call it worrying exactly…

"Okay, I guess that's it then. I'll be back later this week to check up on you two. So, no moving around too vigorously, or there will be major consequences." Hatori glared at me as he said this. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No Haa-san! Don't leave! I barely ever see you! Don't you want to stay friends even in our old ages?" Shigure said, pathetically.

"No." He said, dead pan. Shigure stared dejectedly out the window.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Shigure, I need to speak with you privately for a moment." Hatori raised his eyebrow at Shigure, who had been sitting in the corner of the room mumbling 'He's lying to me. Liar.' Over and over again.

Shigure jumped up, excited. "Are you going to confess your love to me? Oh, Haa-san, isn't it wonderful?"

"No, it's not. Now shut up before I punch you." He grabbed Shigure's arm and dragged him from the room, into the kitchen.

"Nooooooo!" Shigue yelled as he passed, fake tears streaming from his eyes. "Save me!"

"Nah, I'll just stay here." Yuki said, yawning. "Maybe even take a nap."

"A cat nap?" Natalie asked, snickering.

Kyo glared at her. Yuki chuckled.

"Sure, maybe even one of those." He said.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Momiji said curiously.

"Me too. Let's listen in…" I wheeled myself over near the paper door, which was closed. Hatori and Shigure were talking in low voices, it was hard to hear.

"Kyo, you have good hearing, get over here." Kyo crawled over from where he was sitting at the low table, and put his ear to the door. Natalie and Yuki stayed where they were. Natalie was telling Yuki about how he really did look like a girl, but that it was cute. Yuki sat staring wide eyed at her, surprised. Then he blushed, his cuteness was so overwhelming.

"All joking aside Shigure, there is something you need to know. I don't know if you'll tell that girl or not. It's about… Akito." Hatori whispered.

"Oh, alright. What about him?"

"He has decided that he will be visiting here tomorrow. I'm sure Yuki doesn't want to see him, and Kyo… Well, none of them want to see him. He's coming to speak with Meeghan-kun. I want you to make sure that he doesn't do anything rash. He promised me he wouldn't be doing anything, he's just going to talk, but I don't believe him. I want you to tell her and get her prepared. I'm sure she knows that he's the reason why she is injured."

"…" It was silent for a moment. My heart had started to beat rapidly, and it was getting faster by the second. It started to feel like I was hyperventilating. Kyo seemed to hear it, and he looked up at me eyes wary. He looked as if he wanted to ask a question, then thought better of it.

It was quiet in the room. Very quiet. You could drop a tack and we'd all jump at the loudness of it.

"U-um… I'm going to go… to… my room? Ja, that's it. My room. I'll just wheel myself there thanks." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Fear always made me cry. I wheeled myself over from the kitchen doorway to the hallway, pushing myself down the hall a bit, ignoring all the stares towards my back.

I was almost a few feet from my door when I felt someone behind me. I stopped short and the footsteps stopped too.

"Seriously, I just wanted to be left alone for now, I'm in pain. I'm just going to take my medication and go to sleep."

"Are you alright?" I was surprised by this voice. I hadn't expected it at all.

"I don't know Kyo. I-I don't… I can't deal with… I-I'm…" I was stuttering and the fear overtook me. Tears started to fall, and I realized I was sobbing. I tried to calm down, not wanting him to look at me, to see me this way. Embarrassing.

Kyo kneeled down next to me and gently grabbed my wrists.

"It's alright, we're all here for you. Don't worry." He caressed my cheek, coaxing me to look at him. I obliged. He had a gentle, caring look to his features, his eyes were smoldering with it. I started to sob again. He sighed and wheeled me into my room. Once there, he proceeded to lift me out of the chair, without my help. He laid me on my back, and went into the bathroom to fetch my pills and some water. He put them down on the side table. I reached for them, but he grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes for a moment. I don't know what he saw there, but he looked away. I tried to see his face, sitting up a little and leaning around him. It pulled on my stitches. I gasped and sighed, giving up. He turned to face me again.

"Before you take your pills, I need to talk to you."

"About what? I really don't want to talk about… you know." I shuddered. Akito was really starting to get to me. He nodded, understanding.

"No about something else. When you were in the hospital, you… said something a little… odd."

"Oh, Lord. What did I say? It must've been horrible. I'm sorry."

"No! Um, it wasn't horrible, it was…" he blushed a little and searched for the right word. "Cute."

I blushed, I felt my whole face being consumed with a warm hot feeling. "W-What did I say?"

"You said,… Nevermind. It's not a big deal." He started to stand up, I pulled him back down.

"No! Tell me! Now! I don't care how embarrassing it is, just say it before I explode."

"You told me that… You… Loved me." And quickly he added, "But I didn't think anything of it because you were really doped up, I just thought you should know. I don't know why I thought that but…" He trailed off, looking at me. I put my head in my hands, hiding my red face from him.

"Oh Lord please help me…" I whispered.

"Meeghan? Hey, let me see you. Come on." He pulled lightly on my hands, trying to lift my fingers.

"No!" My voice cracked. I tried to shake him off. He wrapped his arm behind my back, around my waist.

"Please?" The sound of his voice stopped me. It was hard to let my hands fall from my face, but they did.

"Meeghan? Please tell me, why that reaction?"

"Because…" I started.

"Because why?"

"Because I do!"

"You do what?"

"LOVE YOU!" It came out loud. I blushed severely again. OH LORD.

"Oh… Well then…" He surprised me, leaning down and taking my lips within his. A sweet, longing kiss. I jumped a little from the shock, and immediately returned the gesture.

It lasted for a minute and he pulled away, staring into my eyes as he did so. He was grinning.

"Um… What was that?" I asked, blushing from head to toe. I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to bury my face. He laughed and poked my arm. I looked up at him. He was smiling brightly; his eyes dancing with happiness. He slid his hand under my chin and shook my head lightly. He chuckled.

"I love you too. Now you know." He kissed my cheek. "So, don't be afraid, I'm here for you. And so is everyone else. We're all here for you."

I smiled and took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. "Thank you." I whispered. I hoped it was enough. I felt like crying, the happiness was overwhelming.

"You are so very welcome." He touched the tip of my nose with his pointer finger. "Tell me something, please. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" I asked quietly. Anything, I could tell you _anything._

"How did you come to love me to this extent? I don't understand how you could love me this much. I'm the cat, I'm worthless and yet… There's you. You're here and…"

I flung my arms around him, hugging him closely. My ribs protested, but I ignored them. The wonderfully painful feeling my heart was having right now was overpowering any other pains.

"Kyo, I know it'll sound crazy, it even sounds that way to me. I've loved you for a long time. When I started reading the books about you and was able to read your thoughts, see the things you did, I started to fall in love. You are such a good person, and I just… I loved your stupid ness and your lively personality. I wanted that. I'm so glad that God just decided to bring me to you. I'm just _so happy_. Don't think that way about yourself. No one is worthless, and definitely not you. You're worth everything to me." I searched his eyes; he looked heartbreakingly sweet; as if he might start crying. I squeezed his waist, where my arms were still wrapped around him and he smiled a bit.

"Thanks for that." He whispered passionately. "It helped a lot."

"Now, you tell me. Why do you love me so much? I'm just a plain old American girl, who's really annoying and loud and obnoxious and…"

He laughed, it was good to hear it. "Well, yes you are very loud, but definitely not obnoxious and annoying." His eyes softened and he touched my hair, wrapping it around his pointer finger, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I blushed. "You're such a beautiful person, both physically and personality wise. You try not to show it, but you're so caring, and you try to make everyone feel welcome, you show your love in every word. It's hard not to love someone like you." He caressed my cheek.

I blushed wildly. It was going to be a long night.

**Cliffy again mwahahaha I'm even driving myself crazy. Sigh **

**Reviews pleases! Or I really will go crazy. OR NOT**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is my own, my own plot and my own weird thoughts. So, leaveth me alone! That's right! Don't make me go there!

Meeghan: Okie Dokie, new chapter. I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing anymore, so I'm just gonna go with the flow.

Kyo: Ohhhh, NO. This won't be good. Please come up with something else, because what you are thinking is diabolical. So DON'T EVEN GO THERE.

Yuki: -decides to intervene- Wha...what's wrong? What did she do now?

Kyo -blanches- You don't even want to know.

Yuki: Maybe I do!

Kyo: -whispers in Yuki's ear-

Yuki: -goes paler then ever- Oh, no. Please say you aren't going there. Please?

Meeghan: Alright, alright, I won't. But you're killing my vibe. And away we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ideas take too long to think of~~~~~

Chapter 7: Akito's Visit. Promises are Made, Only to Be Broken into Pieces So Little That They Can't Be Fixed

Again, I awoke from a strange dream. My covers were wrapped around me in a spiral of bedclothes, tangled in my long legs. I turned my head and saw Kyo laying on the other side of me, fast asleep on top of the covers. I smiled a little, but couldn't shake the dream.

I was lying on the floor in the opening of the front doorway, my eyes roaming at the floor, a pair of feet in the open doorway. I turned my head and saw Kyo's face above me, so pale that his orange hair looked startlingly bright against his handsome face. He was on his knees beside me, staring horrified at the person in front of me. Yuki, Tohru, Jessica, and Natalie were behind him, frozen in time. There were still traces of laughter in there smiling faces. It was as if time had just stopped completely.

_Turning my head back, I looked down at the pair of feet again, seeing a set of black loafers,. I let my eyes trail slowly upward. Akito was there in the doorway, holding a dagger that was stained slightly with bright red blood dripping from its point. He was grinning. It was the type of grin I had seen on Light Yagami's face in Death Note, so crazy happy with evil that it was scary to look at. Shivers ran down my spine causing me to shudder as if I was ice cold. _

_"No..." I heard Kyo whisper, the look of horror never leaving his face. I noticed now that his face was specked with blood. In his hand he was holding something not belonging to his own body. A piece of pale flesh. I couldn't tell if it was still connected to a body. It was bleeding. Bright red juices spilled from a cut that I couldn't see_

_"Why...?" Kyo was still whispering, this time only loud enough for Akito and myself to hear._

_Akito raised his eyebrows and threw his head back, the dagger gleaming in a small patch of sunlight that was shining through the open door. The blood that encased the tip of the blade had stopped dripping onto Tohru's nice clean floor and started turning colors. It went from its fresh bright red to dark red, and then it was so dark red that it looked black. But the blood never stopped shining. It beamed down at me, taunting me._

_Akito stopped laughing and grinned down at Kyo. His eyes were a menacing black, and something that I couldn't describe, something that I can't describe even now, flashed through them. _

_"Curiosity killed the cat, Kyo. You should know that by now. Curiosity will kill you, but not before I do." He raised the tip of the dagger to his mouth, chuckled before touching the tip with his tongue, the blood mixing with his saliva. I felt horribly nauseated, and I wanted so much to throw up, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move for fear that Akito would notice me. He did. Of course he did, and I was scared. For the first time in my 17 years of life, I was scared to the point that I couldn't wait to die. I couldn't wait for him to kill me, for all of my blood to spill, so that this fear that gnawed at the pit of my stomach would disappear, and I would never have to feel it, ever, again. _

I felt nauseated once again and I had to get to the bathroom. I stood up as fast as I could, no pain gripping my sides as I thought it would. I was thoughtful for a quick second, thinking that it was the meds making me feel this great. Well, not that great. They didn't help much with nausea. I ran to the bathroom and threw myself onto the floor in front of the toilet, retching loudly. I heard a rustling noise and hurried footsteps from the bedroom. Kyo ran in and held my hair back for me, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words in my ears.

"Thanks. That was a little gross. I wish you hadn't seen that." I said, wiping my mouth with a towel after brushing my teeth for the third time. I threw my toothbrush into the trashcan. I never used a toothbrush again after I puked. It was just disgusting. I sat on the floor of the cold bathroom and laid my head on the side of the tub. It helped a lot. Kyo sat down next to me and took my hand within his, searching my eyes as he did so.

"Are you sick? Do you feel feverish?" he asked. He put his hand on my forehead, then touched his forehead, then went back to laying his hand on mine. "You don't feel like it." He frowned.

"I'm fine, just fine. I just woke up feeling nauseated. It's nothing. It's a common occurrence." I patted his hand and sighed, closing my eyes. The cool tub against my cheek felt amazing. I looked up at his worried face and smiled. He grinned back, but the worried look stayed.

"I'm going to make you some soup. What would you like?" He asked, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"No soup. Ramen. Do we have any?" My stomach growled and Kyo chuckled.

"We do. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and helped me up. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I guess. But would you send Jess and Natalie in? I wanna talk to them." He raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"It's nothing important. Just some girl talk. You don't want to hear anything else about periods and hormones do you?" He blushed slightly, a bright pink spreading across his nose.

"Not really. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me before I go?"

"Nope. You'll end up finding out anyway. I'll tell you later tonight." I pushed him towards the doorway and he grinned.

"Ooh. Is it a secret? Tell me first! I'm your boyfriend!" He started to jump up and down, acting like a four-year-old.

"Is that what you are? I thought it was more then that. You stole my first kiss. I need payback." I advanced on him like a lioness going in for the hunt.

"Ah, details, details. I'll give you more later. This should be good for now." He grabbed my wrists and brought them above his head, wrapping them around his neck. I giggled and pressed my lips to his, melting into his embrace. I pushed my body as close as I could to his, without forcing him to transform. We had learned not to hug so closely last night, when he hugged me and a moment later transformed into a cute little orange cat. I sat with him and waited for him to change back. I didn't see anything, other then the strategically placed pink smoke. My cheeks were burning as he pulled back and began to trace kisses from my temple down to my jaw.

"Oh, stop it. Later. Right now my stomach is telling me to eat you. So, it's time to run." I squeezed his cheeks together and laughed at his fish face. He grinned and ran out the doorway. I heard distant voices and some screaming, most likely from Natalie. I heard running down the corridor. Jess and Natalie pushed each other through the doorway, Natalie's crutches smacking against the floor, laughing all the while. I chuckled at them and sat down on my bed, scooting myself to the middle. The covers were smooth and straight now. I wondered who had done this... Probably Tohru. Jess ran to the other side of the bed and sat down with her legs folded under her. Natalie laid her crutches against the bed post and flung herself face up onto my bed.

"So..." she mused, staring at me while scrunching her forehead. I sat thinking for a moment.

"I got sick this morning."

"We heard." Jess said, playing with her hair. "Did you...?"

"No, I didn't. We didn't. It's not like that. I took my meds last night and he fell asleep next to me."

"Oh, then why?" Natalie sat up and set her bandaged leg in front of her. "By the way, I totally support you and Kyo. He is hot and you guys so fit each other. Did he kiss you yet?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I winked at her. "I had a weird dream last night. Akito..." I started then explained everything to them. When I was finished, Jess was still playing with her hair, but her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was thinking hard. Natalie looked amused.

"It's just a dream, Meeghan. We all have weird dreams once in a while."

"No, that's not it. Nat and you know it. All my dreams come true eventually." I held my hands together, playing thumb war with myself.

"Well, maybe it has to do with the prophecy. But I hope it wasn't your blood on that knife, or I'm gonna have to hurt someone." Natalie cracked knuckles. I laughed and changed the subject to Natalie and Yuki. They had been getting along so well,. I was expecting some sort of romance to occur. She blushed and slapped at us.

"Not yet, but I plan on making my move soon." She wiggled her eyebrows at this and I laughed. Jessica was hanging off the side of the bed. She laughed so hard that she fell and smacked her head off the floor, which just made us laugh even more.

Kyo knocked quickly on the door and walked in with a tray in his hand that had a bowl of chicken ramen and a cup of tea balanced expertly on it. Natalie and Jess sat closer together, their heads bent towards each other. They were giggling and trying to hide it, which they failed at. As Kyo set the tray on its legs across my knees, leaning down to make sure it was secure, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugged him tightly.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He pulled back and looked at me curiously. "In front of them? Why?"

"Just to show you off. And it'll cause them to squeal and I won't have to answer questions about this morning."

"Which you never did tell me about."

"I will. Later." I pulled him in. He propped his leg up onto the bed, getting a better angle for a kiss. He pressed his soft lips to mine, and it was that morning all over again. I heard the girls squeal and jump on the bed. Kyo laughed and kissed me once more then pulled away and walked to the door. I wiggled my fingers at him, and he wiggled his back.

Natalie and Jess screamed and pulled me back and forth, almost spilling my food. I laughed together with them. I wasn't really thinking about what had just happened, my mind focused on the tasks ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bwahahah~~~~

Cliffy. Next chapter Akito comes. It's still the same day though, don't worry. Hatori said Akito was coming the next day, and he did. Next chapter will be FUN and will also scare you.

Danke and Review like madsssss!

Meeghan: Kyo, I want another kiss. Your lips are addicting. They taste like... Lemon...

Kyo: Well, I'm happy to oblige.

*kissy kissy YUMMS*


	8. Extra Christmas Chappy

I just thought this would be fun. You know, to make fun of them by putting the characters together for holidays? Mwahahaha. This is a Futuristic Christmas; a look into their future, 2 years from now. I hope you like it. I get so corny sometimes...

Meeghan: What did you get me? Tell me or no more kisses.

Kyo: Sorry, I'll just have to abstain for a few days. *gulp* which is hard to do with Meeghan.

Meeghan: Haha you bet it is! With me and my HOTNESS! (haha) New chappy! Don't forget to REVIEWWWW.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~deckthehalls~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~

Extra Chapter: Futuristic Christmas Wishes

Beautiful. I thought as I opened the paper door that lead from the living room to the side porch. The snow falling on the small fish pond Kyo had installed not that long before our house had been built. After we had gotten married, Shigure and Yuki didn't want us to leave, so the built on a third installment to Shigure's old house. Yuki had gotten married first and built his house connected with Shigure's. It was wonderful, never leaving your loved ones behind, as I had done. I sighed, thinking of Christmas back home. My 3 siblings and I opening presents in front of the fake Christmas tree, our parents laughing and smiling at our reactions. Kyo came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach.

"Homesick again?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"A little. It's not so bad, with you here." I smiled.

"I'm glad I can help. Now close the door before you get sick, I don't want anything to happen to the baby." He rubbed his hand on my barely protruding stomach. We had found out 2 months before, and Kyo was thrilled. "I'm just glad the curse is finally broken." He had said. "I wouldn't want my own child to have to suffer like I did."

"You are such a worrywart." I said, laughing a bit. I closed the door tightly before walking back over to the Christmas tree. It was nothing like the one we had at home, it was real. It had a pine smell to it and it tickled your skin when touched. I loved it. I had wrapped red and silver garlands around the tree, and was starting to add red bulbs. I picked one out of the box and stood on my tip-toes to reach the tip of the tree. It was at least 7 feet tall to my 5 feet and 9 inches. Kyo came up behind me and held my back, making sure i didn't fall. He was very overprotective. HE had always been that way.

The doorbell rang and startled me, I dropped the decoration and Kyo barely caught it before it hit the floor.

"Who could that be? It's Christmas Eve. No one ever visits on Christmas Eve. Unless it's Shigure and..." He trailed off.

"I'll get it." I said, smiling nervously. I knew exactly who it was. "You can hang more ornaments." Kyo nodded, not taking his eyes off me as I walked out the living room door and into the hallway. I stepped down off the ledge of the part of the entryway where we held the shoes and opened the door slowly.

"Hello." A timid voice mumbled. I grinned.

"Hey. I'm glad you came. It means a lot to me. Do you want to help decorate the tree?"

"S-Sure... I guess..." The person took off his shoes and followed me.

"Kyo! Guess who it is!" I asked, opening the doorway to the living room, but making sure it hid the person behind me well enough.

"Well, it isn't Shigure and *BEEP*. Is it Yuki and *BEEP*?" (I won't let you know who is with who until the story is almost over.)

"Nope. One more guess."

"Is it Hatori and *BEEP*?" He pondered.

"Nope. It's..." and I opened the door to show who it was.

"..." Kyo stood silent for a moment then grabbed me and pulled me towards him. He stood in front of me and shielded me.

"Why?" He said, growling deep in his throat. The cat was still with him, in some ways.

"She never got to apologize for the years of hurt." I pulled myself away and stood in front of Akito, wrapping my arm around her waist in a quick hug. She looked at me, pleading with her eyes.

"No." I whispered. "You have to do it. For yourself, and Kyo." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said. She folded her legs beneath her and bowed to Kyo, who was appalled by her actions. Akito started to cry. "I am s-so sorry. I am truly very s-s-sorry." It was totally silent for a few moments. It was awkward. I started to say something, but had no need to.

"I forgive you."

She lifted her head and sighed, staring at him. "Thank you."

"Now, you can help us decorate the tree. 'Cause God knows we can't do it by ourselves." And we laughed happily, together. The strength of forgiveness never failed.

I actually wasn't going to let anyone know who it was, but I decided against it.

Thanks and Review!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again, for the 9th time, I do not own Furuba, nor will I ever own it. If I did, well I sure as hell wouldn't be writing this, would I?

Meeghan: Okay, back to the story. Akito shows up... I wonder what will happen...

Kyo: Shouldn't you already know? I mean, you are the Author of this story, you should know.

Meeghan: I actually don't. I just go with the flow... I write as I go.

Kyo: Well, that's stupid.

Meeghan: AND SO ARE YOU!!!

Yuki: You better stop before she kills you, Kyo. Though, I wouldn't mind...

~~~~~~~Is bored~~~~~Can't think straight~~~~Thinking in circles~~~~~

Chapter 8: Akito's Visit, Not So Unexpected But Not Entirely Accepted

After the chaos that proceeded on my bed (nothing pervy there), I showered. The hot water warmed me up instantly, as if I had been standing outside in the freezing cold, buck naked. I shivered violently and stood in the spray of water, letting it wipe away my worries. I loved showers. I hopped out and toweled myself dry, quickly dressing in dark wash jeans and a Hello Kitty t-shirt I knew Kyo would not appreciate.

He was waiting for me outside my doorway. He eyed me moodily from the corner of his eye. He had obviously seen my shirt.

School was starting up again soon and I would have to attend. They were on a very weird short break. It had nothing to do with Christmas, which was only 2 weeks away. Then we had a Christmas break, for a few days. Much different then my usual break which lasted for quite a while.

I grabbed his arm and linked them together, skipping down the hallway I started singing "We're off to see the Wizard!" Kyo laughed hysterically and let me pull him along. It was the first time I had seen him laugh that hard. I felt mushy. We ran into the dining room, where everyone was seated around the table, watching the news on TV. Natalie got up as I walked in and hugged me. I wrapped my leg around her and tried not to fall over. It wasn't an odd thing, it was something we did on a regular basis. Well, we were an odd group of friends, you could count on that.

Tohru giggled quietly and set tea out for us. I thanked her and sipped the warm liquid, smiling as it slid down my dry throat.

Kyo and I talked animatedly, asking stupid questions like a couple of kindergarteners meeting each other for the first time. I had never known these things about Kyo, and it was nice to hear them. Natalie sat as close as she could to Yuki, and he blushed, but never asked her to move away. Jessica sat next to Shigure, who was reading the paper, one hand under the table. Jessica blushed and smacked at Shigure, whispered angrily in his ear and moved farther from him. He pouted then smirked evily.

It was a day like no other. Fun and peaceful. We never once thought of anything other then what was happening in front of us, at that moment. After a quick snack of rice balls I stood up, an evil idea coming to my mind. I smacked Kyo on his shoulder, and blew in his ear. He smirked and jumped up, stalking after me. I ran, screaming down the hallway towards the front door. He lunged at me and I tripped and rolled , almost falling off the ledge. I felt something sharp prick my hand and I winced. Kyo stooped down next to me, sitting on one knee. He took my hand in his, examining it closely.

"You okay?" He asked.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry."

"It's bleeding a lot though."

"I can see that Kyon~." He eyed me angrily and I smiled. WIN.

"Well, well, what a wonderful surprise. The cat and the tramp who stole his heart from me. What an ugly sight to see."

The cold voice shot through me like ice and I was reliving my dream. I stared at Kyo, scared for my life. I hadn't told him about the dream yet. Natalie, Yuki, Shigure and Jessica came out of the doorway after hearing the ruckus. Yuki stopped and stared, turning paler then usual. He was shaking visibly and his hands were balled into tight fists at his side. Natalie noticed and gripped his arm tightly, calming him down slightly, his shaking started to slow and he looked quickly down at her. She smiled sweetly and whispered to him.

Jessica glared at the doorway, stepping forward slightly in front of Shigure, as if she wanted to lunge toward us. Shigure put his arm around her and shook his head, keeping her away from us.

I was glad.

"Why?" Kyo whispered, loud enough for only Akito and myself to hear.

Akito raised his eyebrows and threw back his head, laughing. I looked back at Kyo, staring into his scared face and anger tore through me like nothing else had ever before. There was a pain even worse then what I had felt when I had been stabbed. It was worse then being stabbed 100 times. An angry warmth spread through me, from my heart throughout my chest and it churned in my stomach.

Akito stopped laughing and grinned down at Kyo. Something flashed through his eyes, though I had seen it in my dream I still couldn't describe the chills it sent through me, the look of menace he gave Kyo took my breath away and increased my anger.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kyo. You should know that by now. Curiosity will kill you, but not before I do."

"You won't get the chance to." I stood up quickly, planting myself in between Kyo and Akito, between the cat and his god. A fake, merciless god that shouldn't have existed. "I won't let you touch him."

Akito stopped smiling and grimaced at me. He looked as if he had smelled something rancid and wanted to puke.

"Look at the tramp, standing up for something worthless. Why don't you go sleep with someone else, someone who could give you more, instead of the useless cat?"

"Kyo isn't worthless." I snarled, my hands now balling into fists, ready to throw a punch. "The only worthless one here is you." And I threw myself at him, slamming him against the wall, my hands on his arms, restraining him. He grinned and laughed. He pulled out something that shined in the sunlight and I readied myself for the pain. I drew my hand back, ready to punch. "You piece of no good cr--" and I was pulled back, into the awaiting arms of someone. Hatori took the dagger from Akito and stuffed it in his pocket quickly. Akito screamed and thrashed, but didn't succeed in prying himself from Hatori's fingers.

I turned away and looked at Kyo, who was flushed with his own anger.

"Why the heck would you do that?" He snarled, holding me tightly.

"He insulted you, and I won't tolerate that crap. See, I'm an overprotective person, and that ticked me off." I said to him, angry that he couldn't understand. But he did. He sighed and let go of his tight hold on me and looked me in the eyes.

"Please, don't try that again. I don't want you hurt again." He took my hand in his.

"You know that I'm going to have to fight Akito someday, and it'll hurt just the same then. For me, and you."

He sighed in frustration. Ignoring the yells of Akito, we walked into the living room and sat on the couch together. I pulled my legs up and under myself, cuddling up to Kyo's warmth.

Hatori pulled Akito into the room then and sat him down on the couch in front of us. Akito stared at me, his own hands balled into fists, his nails making marks in his palms, close to bleeding.

"Akito, do what you came here to do. The time to fight isn't yet." Hatori said and he went and stood in the corner, eyeing Akito carefully with his good eye.

Yuki, Natalie, Jessica and Shigure walked in, all of them tensed but Shigure, who looked oddly pleased.

"No. No dogs and rats in here. Or any other tramps. Get out of here, _now_. This message isn't for you."

"No. We're staying. And we aren't the tramps. _You_ are, sleeping with Kureno who you don't even love. And aren't even married to!" I heard Jessica snarl, jumping towards Akito. Shigure was shocked at the statement.

"It's not your juristiction to tell me, GOD, what is right and wrong. I can do what I want! I don't need to love him! I'm his god!" Akito stood on the couch, ready to spring into action.

"Just leave. It'll be all right. Hatori won't let Akito do anything to them." Shigure said. He grabbed ahold of Jessica's arm and nodded his head toward Hatori, who nodded slightly back. Yuki looked confused, but grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her out.

"And you, Kyo. Leave. This conversation isn't for the likes of you either. Now go chase the mouse."

"NO!" Kyo tensed. "I'm not leaving! If Hatori is staying, then I'm staying."

Akito glared at Kyo. "Hatori is also leaving. This message is for the tramp, and the tramp only. Now both of you, leave before I have to punish you."

The tramp comment no longer affected me. I sighed and leaned on Kyo.

"It's fine." I said. Kyo looked at me, bewildered and angry. "I've got it. Nothing will happen, as long as Hatori has gotten ahold of all the weapon's Akito is hiding." I looked towards Hatori. He nodded.

"Yes."

"The one in the left arm of his kimono?"

"Yes."

"His thigh sheath?" Kyo looked more angry by the second.

"Yes."

"Well, that's it then." Kyo stood up slowly, still not sure if he should leave. "One more thing, Kyo."

He looked down at me. I leaned up and grabbed hold of his shirt front, pulling him to me. I kissed him fervently, tensly, not sure of what was about to happen. He grabbed ahold of my face and held me there. I heard a gagging noise and a slight chuckle. Kyo was the first to let go. I pushed him away, sighing greatly before grinning at him.

"No eavesdropping!" I yelled.

And Akito watched as they left, a grin lighting his face.

"And then there were 2."

He glared at me.

I sighed and murmured to myself. "Time to go to the mattresses."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```yikes~~~~~~~

End of chappy. Next is even more evil haha

Review. NOW.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah... BLAH.

KYAHHH~~~~!!!!!!

I'm going to see Vic Mignogna on Saturday! KYAHHHH~~~!!!!~~!!~~!!~!~!~

I'm so excited.

Kyo: ... *pouts*

Meeghan: Don't worry, I don't love him as much as I love you. *whispers* I love him more then you...

Kyo: *mouth wide open with shock*

Meeghan: Don't be jealous! Calm down! DON'T!!

Kyo: *rips poster of Vic and bites the head off an Ikkaku bobble head.*

Meeghan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!

~~~~~haha fun Ja?~~~~~~~ Keep reading my stories please!~~~~~

Chapter 9: The Black Hole Remains, Unseen

Akito had left that day angrier then I had ever seen him. Which is awkward because I had only ever seen him while reading Fruits basket in my world.

He left, and I took Kyo and sat with him on the porch outside. I told him my dream, and he was astonished. Then he grew angry.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He had demanded. "I could've protected you! I could have stopped him from coming here!"

"No, you couldn't have. Don't get any ideas. None of this is your fault." I had cried. "I know I should've told you earlier, but you would've never left me when Akito wanted to meet, alone. I had to do it."

He was silent. He pulled me closer to him, making sure not to touch completely and he held my hand tightly.

"I need to break the curse." I whispered. He jumped and looked shocked. "I have to. It's my duty, and my promise to you. I will do it. I _have_ to."

"No you don't! You don't have to do it! We've lived with our Zodiac spirits long enough, we're used to them."

"But that's the point! You've lived long enough _with_ them! What's the point of living with them longer then necessary? And don't tell me I don't have to, I want to. And I _do_ have to. For _you _and _me_." He looked confused.

"For you...?"

"I want to be able to hug you and hold you. I want to be able to have children with you! I don't want you to have to worry about one of our children being a part of the Zodiac. Or our children's children. I won't risk it."

He was totally silent as he pulled me closer, not even trying to be cautious about it. I sighed as he transformed and held him close. His orange fur was soft on my cheeks as he nuzzled the side of my face and I cried, felling confused and worried about what I had to do.

Akito's message was something I had already known, and it hadn't helped much. He had told me, in a voice just as cold-blooded as Lord Voldemort's, that one of us would have to die. It would be me. I laughed and disagreed, telling him that he had no chance against me. I had love on my side, he had hatred. Which one was the better emotion? I would think love. Love beats all. Especially in sappy movies and Harry Potter.

He left me in the living room, gasping slightly by what he had said to me. I had already known it all, but hearing him say it made me even more worried for my life. I wanted to get married, I wanted children. I wanted to _live_. I would have to learn how to fight to the death, if that's what it would take. I was planning it all in my head, the fight, breaking the curse, all of it. Kyo would never know what I was going to do, and he wouldn't until after it was done and over with.

The day before school started again I asked Shigure a question. It was something I had been wondering since we had first gotten there.

"Shigure?"

"Yes?" He said slowly, smoking his cigarette and reading the morning paper.

"Do you have a computer?"

He stopped smoking and put out his cigarette. "Yes."

"Does it have Internet?"

He folded the paper slowly and hesitantly said, "Yes."

"Thanks. Could you point me to it?"

"It's in my study, probably under a pile of garbage and books." He quirked his right eyebrow.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll just knock them onto the floor. Maybe I'll clean it up for you later, since you payed for everything I got at the mall, and my hospital bills."

His expression went dark at that moment and he waved me away. I walked to his study, chuckling.

Natalie and Jessica were already waiting outside the door for me. I opened it and we stepped slowly into Shigure's not so messy room. It was pretty clean, except for the bags of chips laying around his desk and the smell of something curdling somewhere under a pile of papers. We stepped over to the desk and I sat down, turning it on.

"So, what are we doing again?" Natalie asked.

"Trying to see if our e-mails addresses work here or if they are even in the database." I said, typing as fast as I could into Internet explorer. "Plus, I want to see if I can log in to Fanfiction, if it even exists here."

"If our parents don't exist here then why would our accounts on FanFiction exist too?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to try." There it was, in the flesh. Well, not so fleshy, more cold and hard. But not like Edward Cullen, the gaytard.

"Holy cheese..." Jessica started to say.

"Yes! It worked!" I logged into Fanfiction and was astonished. Everything was there. And I mean EVERYTHING. I went into my document manager and rested the cursor on my Fruits Basket story, that we hadn't even started because of the fact that a black hole sucked us in.

"I wonder..." I murmured.

"Maybe it will work." Jessica put her hand on the mouse and almost clicked on the document but I slapped her arm away.

"What the heck?! What if it does work? Then what? We'll be sent back to our world and we might not be able to come back!" I yelled.

"We could at least try! Maybe we should get the boys in here. They could help us." Natalie said, twirling her hair between her fingers and biting her bottom lip.

I bit my lip too. "No. Kyo can't know about this, or anything else I have planned. Don't you dare even try to hint it to him either, or I will murder you in your sleep and I will make sure that it is painful."

"I don't care! My Fruits basket volumes are waiting for me at home! If we go back we can bring stuff back with us!"

I got up and yelled at Jessica, telling her that all didn't matter and we didn't need our manga. But she retorted and we ended up hand in hand, pushing against each other. I wanted to kill her, and she wanted access to the computer.

I heard a sharp click and we turned to the computer and saw that Natalie had clicked on the document. She started to type - 'One day when 3 girls decided to send themselves into the world of Fruits Basket, the decided they wanted to go home.' She typed too fast. Faster then me even.

"No-!" I screamed and suddenly the black hole appeared and a high pitched noise filled the air. The air flew past my face and Jessica held onto the desk for dear life, but it didn't work. A millisecondlater she was gone through the black whirlwind and Natalie was screaming something at me.

Kyo and Shigure appeared in the doorway, Yuki right behind them.

"Natalie!" He yelled, and she was gone, her outstretched hand the last thing to disappear through it.

Kyo was looking frantically between me and the hole. Then he dove over the desk and into the chair, knocking it over. He reached for my hands, but I was holding onto the book shelf with both of them. I let go and reached for him. It didn't work, and I knew it wouldn't. I flew towards the wall, where the black hole had implanted itself and I screamed.

"NO! Kyo, I love-" And I was gone, the black hole closed, leaving Kyo, Yuki and Shigure standing there dumbfounded and confused.

Kyo touched the wall lightly with his fingertips, trailing them slowly across.

"No." He whispered.

Yuki sank to his knees slowly and Shigure stared expressionless at the wall.

"No." Kyo moaned, also sinking to his knees and putting his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Not now. Please."

"Please."

* * *

Holy Buddha and Adolf Hitler!

Hahahahahahahahahahaha you better reveiw or no more chapters for you until next MONTH!!!

Mwahahahahaha. Thanks.

Revieeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *singsongy*


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah blah blah, don't bother me with this nonsense.

Meeghan: No! Not my Kyo! Not fair, man.

Kyo: You did it to yourself.

Meeghan: I know but, come one! It's just too sad.

On to chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Hacker's Delight

My body ached. It felt as if I had been slammed into a concrete wall. Well, that was basically what had happened.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized where I was. The concrete floor of my basement at home. Home. I sat up and looked around. Jessica was lying half in a chair and half on the floor while Natalie was sitting up looking just as dazed as I was.

"What happened?" Natalie asked.

I looked at her. "I think-" and I was struck by a thought that tore through me like a hot knife through watermelon (as Hatsuharu would say) or butter. It hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. The pain was unbearable, but I _had_ to bear it. Tears welled in my eyes but I refused to let them flow. All we had to do was get back on FanFiction and send ourselves back.

But first I needed to do something.

"We were sent back. I'll clean up this mess and you wake Jess."

I scrambled to my feet and stretched, my shoulders cracking and rolling. My ribs ached and I knew that the force of falling out of the hole and against the hard floor had agitated my broken ribs. I shoved papers back into folders and picked up computer parts, placing them in their boxes.

Jessica said nothing and ran to her house quickly. I took Natalie by the arm and led her upstairs, out of the basement. I told her to call her mom and ask her to pick her up and to call me later. She nodded solemnly and went to her backpack by the door. She whipped out her cell phone and texted her mom, her fingers flying everywhere. She looked at me and nodded.

"So."

I sighed and rubbed my cheeks quickly. "I have a plan."

"I figured."

I sat down on the couch. My house was awfully quite, I didn't want to call for my parents just yet.

Natalie's phone vibrated and she flipped it open. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"My mom wants to know why I want to leave. I just got here." She looked at me.

"I figured it was like this."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"No time has passed here. I figured. Today is Thursday here." I stood up and paced back in forth in front of her.

"I have a plan. You might not like it but it's only until tomorrow night. I think we should go home and say our goodbyes, and grab anything we want. After school tomorrow, you and Jess can come straight here and we'll go back."

"Okay."

I sighed again. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to see if it would work. We can go back anytime we want."

"What if it stops working? What if we can't get back? What then?!" I cried.

"We'll figure out a way!" She said. "Chill out, Meeghan. I know it's hard for you, but think how hard it is for the rest of us."

"You're right. Sorry."

There was a knock on the door and Natalie's phone vibrated again. Her mom.

"Bye."

"Remember, tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Text Jessica the details."

"Got it."

"And Natalie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try it by yourself."

"I won't." Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Same goes for you."

"Sure, sure." I waved her away, smiling. I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran up the stairs. I took my backpack and ripped everything from it, shoving everything I wanted into it. My diary, my favorite pair of pants and high-heels. My miniskirt army uniform, my Fullmetal Alchemist pocket watch and uniform and my Vic CD's. I grabbed my purse and dumped everything out of it and shoved my camera, my camcorder and my manga into it. I was going to be prepared no matter what. I needed to get back to Kyo, and it didn't matter what I had to do to get there.

-----~~~~~-------

Kyo's POV.

I sat in front of Shigure's computer, watching the screen. Fanfiction was still there, but the document was tucked away neatly into the confines of the Internet. Stupid Internet. I grasped the mouse and clicked on the document and typed what I thought would have gotten 'her' back to me. I shuddered. I couldn't even think about 'her' without feeling depressed. I was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

As I was typing the screen shuddered and went blank. Anger pulsed through me and I punched the on button with my pointer finger. I pushed it and pushed it. Nothing happened. Then suddenly it turned on and I understood.

There on the screen was a picture of a jolly roger, smiling menacingly at me and above that it stated 'You've been Hacked.'

A deep growl tore through my throat and I tore a pile of book from the desk and flung them at the wall where she had disappeared. Damn it! Damn technology! I had the urge to punch the computer and throw it out a window, maybe even throwing it at an unsuspecting person going for a walk. That would help ease the anger. Possibly.

I ran from the room and to the roof.

------~~~~~~------

Akito's POV

I shook with joy. The tramp was stuck, and stuck for good.

I had hired someone to hack into her FanFiction account and delete her documents, and it had worked. I laughed at the thought of her grief stricken face and the fact that she couldn't and would never be able to journey back to our world. It worked. That person and her friends were gone. I paid the hacker the money I owed him and left, elated.

-----~~~~~-----

Meeghan's POV

After school I jumped onto the bus and bounced on my seat. Jessica and Natalie sat in the seat in front of me, bouncing also. We couldn't look at each other, for fear of smiling until our faces ripped.

I couldn't get my hopes up. It was possible that I would never be able to see Kyo again, or that it would work and I would be able to hold him close to me. I hoped for the latter.

Walking into the house we didn't even think to take off our shoes or coats. We might need them where we were going. I was packed, and so were Jessica and Natalie.

My dad and mom sat on the couch in the living room, cuddling and holding hands. My eyes teared up and I struggled to find my voice.

My little brother was outside with my little sister, playing in the Eagle's Nest. I had stepped outside to play with them for a bit before.

I had already said my goodbyes to them.

As we walked toward the basement I turned back to my parents.

"We're going downstairs." I said, choking on my own words. "I love you."

"Love you too." My mom said and she turned to my dad, confused. He shrugged and said "Love you."

Each moment that passed felt like years. Every second that it took to run down the basement stairs struck me like knives.

I turned on the computer and waited impatiently. Natalie was Jessica were waiting, eyes closed.

I clicked on Internet Explorer and typed in, then logged myself in. Immediatley something happened, and the grief struck me again. Why did these things always happen to me?

A Jolly Roger appeared on the screen and the words seemed to scream at me. 'YOU'VE BEEN HACKED.'

My life was officially over. My legs gave up and I fell into the computer chair, the tears finally spilling over.

"I texted Mandy." I barely heard Natalie say. She was far away from me now. "She's coming. She'll be here in 5 minutes."

Jessica laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you know Mandy. This will be sorted out in no time."

"I told her to pack her goodies. She's going with us."

None of this affected me, I was long gone. But then I remebered something about Mandy that slowly brought me back to the present, smiling.

I heard a slam and my mom's laughter and then more slamming as Mandy's feet slapped the wooden stairs on the way down.

Mandy, our short, brow/red haired little hacker was here. All was not lost. All was found.

* * *

Done. Have to go to class.

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers. Please. You drive me insane, you stupid disclaimer. Gosh.

Meeghan: YES! FINALLY, Mandykins shows up.

*insert Mandykins doing a Superman pose dressed as superman* Duh-duh-duh-duuuuuuuuhhhhh

Kyo: Good Lord...

Did you review? GO REVIEW NOW! It helps my writing process!

* * *

Chapter 11: Back In A Flash, Er... I Mean Hole

As Mandy ran down the wooden stairs, her footsteps echoing loudly, her foot caught in the space between the steps and she tumbled to the floor, landing like a ninja.

"I'm OKAY!~!" She yelled. I ran forward and grasped her hand, pulling her up. I was delighted to see her. Mandy could solve any puzzle.

"Let's get this party started." I said. Mandy sat down in the chair and cracked her knuckles.

"It's clobbering time." She said.

I chuckled quietly and went to stand behind her, watching as her fingers flew rapidly over the keys.

* * *

Kyo's POV

Going to sleep that night knowing that she was gone was dreadful. Sleep wouldn't come, so I sat in silence, thinking back on memories. It sounds corny, but it's all I could do to keep from throwing Yuki off the roof. The anger I felt was... astounding.

Her smell, Oh that wonderful smell, the intoxicating aroma, filled me. I loved that certain smell she had when she was right out of the shower. That smell of strawberries and vanilla was intensified when her hair was wet. I hated the perfume she wore, it covered her natural scent.

Her gentleness when we were together, and her witty remarks. I though of the many times she had tricked me into saying what she wanted me to say and I chuckled, sighing.

---~~~---~~~---

Yuki's POV

Though I hadn't confessed to Natalie it still tore through me when she disappeared. I had so wanted to tell her what she mean to me before she went away, but I didn't have the chance. I hadn't even had the chance to mutter a single goodbye.

I missed her. It was depressing really, but I missed everything. I admit that I even missed Meeghan-san and Jessica-san. But I missed Natalie most of all. I wanted her back. Tomorrow, I would try to access the computer to get her back. I would do anything to be able to see her again.

Anything.

* * *

Shigure's POV

Sigh. Oh, sigh. I didn't even get to see Jessica as she disappeared through that stupid hole. ARGH! Why did these things always seem to happen to me? Oh, that's right. I'm the dog. I had an evil zodiac spirit living inside me. Of course everything would go wrong.

When would she come back to me? I hadn't even worked myself into seducing her yet! When she gets back, I hope she knows what she's in for...

---~~~---~~~---

Back to the present, or Meeghan's house.

"How did you get here so fast?" Natalie asked her while flipping through her inbox quickly. "I just texted you 4 minutes ago."

"I was already on my way here."

"Why?" I was puzzled.

"Women's intuition?"

I chuckled. "You don't have anything like that. Try a different excuse."

She whipped out a plushie. "Forgot my Gaara plushie the last time I was over." She flung it back into her bag and continued typing.

"Where did you learn how to hack like this anyway?"

"Computer Tech class at LYCO, duh. Plus, Star Trek."

"That explains a lot." Jessica said, chewing on her thumb impatiently.

"Now shut up and watch me use my l33t haxar skills." I laughed. I loved it when she quoted Yu-Gi-Oh abridged.

Her fingers still flying away on the keyboard, I decided to watch the screen. The blue screen showed up and she found her way into the set up stage, typing like mad. Then suddenly I saw the desktop, except, the background wasn't my usual background of Kyo from the third episode. It was a picture of a Jolly Roger with the same words as before.

We were in the Hacker's computer.

She clicked a few times and pressed enter and suddenly the Hacker's screen changed to something else. A picture of butterflies and rainbows and a little girl in a frilly pink dress. Then across the screen it flashed 'No, YOU'VE been hacked. Sucker.'

"Done."

She clicked Internet Explorer and did the ritual amount of clicking and typing and suddenly we were back on Fanfiction.

A sigh of relief barely escaped my lips when Mandy muttered a quick, "Ready?" we nodded, and she clicked.

And then the familiar black hole was sucking us through again, and I felt the also familiar tingling in my stomach followed by a pulling sensation as I grabbed my backpack and squealed with joy.

It sucked us in and we were flying in space, through the hole, and into another.

I landed in a bush, leaves shoved into my mouth and branches poking me in very uncomfortable places. Ouch. I looked up and spewed. Shigure's house, once again. But it was farther away this time. I looked around and saw Natalie butt in the air over another bush and Jessica sitting up rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. I fixed my glasses too. I had forgotten my contacts.

We were on the ledge of the mini-mudslide from the first volume, where Tohru's things had been almost destroyed. I gulped.

"Don't move." I said quickly. "It might slide again."

Jessica nodded and Natalie flung herself over the side of the bush and stood up.

"What?" She asked.

Then suddenly the ground started to shake and the edge of the mudslide where I had been laying started to crumble away beneath me. I was falling quickly and all that I knew was the I was suddenly not falling down with the pieces of the mini-cliff, I was wrenched backwards into arms I recognized as only one persons'.

Kyo pulled me back and flung me aside quickly. And then he was the one falling and I was the one screaming.

Why in the world did everything bad happen to me?

* * *

Teehee. My story keeps getting more and more confusing. Well, to me anyway.

Review please and tell me what you feel you want to see.

REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Poop-on-a-stick.

Natalie: I can't believe you left me hanging like that. You.... Horrible person!

Meeghan: Don't care. You asked for this, and I did it. Mwahaha.

Yuki: No fighting.

Kyo: No, we need a mud pit for this. Or maybe chocolate pudding.

Meeghan: NO!

* * *

Chapter 12: Caution: May Contain Corny Girly Fantasies

The earth fell from underneath Kyo and suddenly he was gone from my field of vision. I sat, dazed and confused for a while before it hit me and then I broke down. All this crap happened in just a few days and it was ruining my dream.

I crawled to where I had last seen Kyo and looked down. There was a mountain of crumbled earth and rock jutting from it every few feet. I looked around it, searching for Kyo. He was either laying next to it, or in it. I hoped we wouldn't have to dig him out. It had started to rain, and my hands were covered in mud. I wiped the hair from my face, not caring that I smeared mud across my cheeks as I did so.

I screamed for him. "Kyo!"

No answer. I tried again. "KYO!" Still no answer. I heard some yelling from the house and saw Shigure and Yuki running around the side of the porch and looking up to where we were. Natalie and Jessica were a few feet behind me, searching for our backpacks. I ignored Yuki and Shigure, who had started to run as fast as they could to us.

I yelled again. "KYO! You better answer me! _Answer me!"_

Now, you might think this is a story of love and friendship and I won't decide to kill anyone off. Well, it's true, if you do think that way. I'm so predictable. Sigh.

I got an answer. I heard a groan and then Kyo's hoarse voice yelling back. "I'm fine. I'm just stuck under a pile of dirt." And then more groaning as he tried to push himself out. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed at my shirt front, trying to stay my rapidly beating heart. How many heart attacks can I have in one day?

I heard rustling from the trees behind me and I turned. Natalie and Jessica had found our packs. Natalie tossed mine to me and I caught it, not easily though. Then Yuki and Shigure showed up where Jessica and Natalie had just walked from, panting and dripping wet. Jessica was completely covered in mud, only a few patches of skin were left unharmed. Shigure laughed heartily at her appearance. He then grabbed her hand and hauled her out through a clearing in the trees, leaving us behind, confused. Yuki glanced at Natalie and grinned, a smile I had never seen, even in the manga or my mind. Natalie was bright and shining in his eyes, his only star in his dark night sky.

I looked down again and saw Kyo crawling away from the mound of dirt and getting to his knees he rubbed his muddy hands on his dirt stained jeans. That didn't work. He glanced up at me and smiled, showing me his dirty hands. I held up my hands too. I scrambled to my feet, almost slipping and falling as I did, but I held myself together. Yuki and Natalie were conversing quietly near the clearing of trees and when Natalie looked back at me and asked "Is everything alright?" I nodded and waved her away. She nodded slightly and walked with Yuki through the clearing.

I saw Shigure leading Jessica into the house, who was shivering slightly but grinning despite the cold and then I realized that I, too, was shivering. It being winter, and nighttime, and the rain didn't help much. Suddenly Kyo was next to me and I hugged him close to myself, but he pushed me away.

"I really don't want to phase right now. We need to get you inside first."

I nodded sadly but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, his hot muddy hand warming my cold dirty one. We walked through the trees where everyone else had disappeared and ran down a steep path to the house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel just fine." He said, rubbing his warm hands on my shoulders, trying and failing at warming me up.

"You gave me a heart attack." I murmured. "I thought you were going to die, or worse."

"What's worse then dying?"

"Leaving me all alone with a handsome man in a coma."

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, how do you think I feel every time you do something stupid? How do you think I felt when you were in the hospital? Or when Akito pulled that knife out on you? Or when I had to leave you, ALONE, in a room with the man who has attempted to kill you twice already?" He shook me slightly.

"Oh. It never actually occured to me..."

"Of course not. But now you know. So, stop doing stupid things."

I wouldn't remember that, later when the time came and I had to choose between death or killing someone else.

* * *

Shigure's POV

I tore through the house while still holding onto her hand and pushed her through the bathroom doorway, closing it as we passed through. Immediately I turned on the hot water in the tub and I started to strip Jessica of her wet, muddy clothing. If we didn't get her in a tub now, she would most likely get pneumonia.

"What the-" She started, but was stopped as I pulled her shirt over her head. Her undershirt was also drenched and brown with mud.

"Hurry up." I turned around and stopped the water, then tested the temperature by sticking my hand in quickly. Hot. Good. I turned back toward her and she blushed furiously. Which was hard to see under all that mud.

"No." She pushed me to the door. "I won't undress completely until you are OUT of here. Go. NOW." And she pushed me out the door, slamming it in my face. I chuckled and decided to wait for her in my study. She had to pass it on her way out.

* * *

Yuki's POV

Once we had walked back into the house, Natalie left me to my thoughts and ran to her and Jessica's room for a shower. I tried to wait patiently, but I wanted to talk to her, before it was too late. Though she had been covered in mud, I told her I was glad to see her again and I pushed her wet hair out of her face. She blushed and slapped my hand away. "Grabby" she had called me. I laughed.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it here. Time for bed.

REVIEW PLEASE. I wait for your reviews. No more chapters till then. Bruhaha.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Um... yeah.

Meeghan: I'm tired. *sigh* Kyo kept me up all night with his snoring. I could hear you from all the way upstairs!

Kyo: Actually, you're the one who kept ME up all night with YOUR snoring.

Meeghan: Same difference.

Kyo: *sigh* Read on...

Okay, Review and review and review and review and review. If you read this, REVIEW. I need feedback! _ GAHHHH O.o

* * *

Chapter 13: Back In Black...

Shigure's POV

I waited and waited and waited and waited. I didn't think she was ever going to come out of that bathroom. But eventually she did, and it ended beautifully. Actually it was less of an ending and more of a romantic beginning of corny mush.

* * *

Jessica's POV

I dressed quickly and rubbed my hair with a towel to rid it of it's wetness.

I didn't want to see Shigure right away, I would probably confess without even thinking about it first, which was NOT GOOD.

I stepped out and tip-toed down the hallway and stopped right before Shigure's room. I took a quick glance inside. He was sitting on his futon, laying leisurely against the wall, with a book in his hand. The title was in Hiragana and I couldn't read it. It was probably something he wrote. I looked up the hallway then back into Shigure's room, then quickly stepped in front of it to the other side of the doorway. I closed my eyes and sighed, then glanced back into his room.

He was gone.

I panicked, looking up and down the hallway, even towards the ceiling, but he wasn't there. I was so confused. I took a short step into his room and I felt a sudden grip on my wrist, pulling me into the room.

Shigure had been hiding behind the door.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. "Silly girl. Are you lost?"

"Knock it off." I said and tried to pry his hand off my wrist, to no avail. He laughed and grasped my it tighter still.

"Hmm... Let me think about it." Then quickly he added, "No."

"Come on! Just... stop... IT!" I freed my wrist and tried to run to the other side of the room, but I tripped over a pile of books on the floor and landed halfway onto his futon.

Because Shigure had had a hold of my other wrist, he fell along with me.

He laughed and helped me up, still not lettign go of my wrist. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to him right now, I had to get a hold of myself. What should I do?! I thought.

Aha.

Pull a Meeghan.

I started pounding lightly on his shoulders and yelling, "Rape! Rape! Molest! Help me! I'm being raped by a child molester!"

Shigure quickly covered my mouth with his hand and laughed. "Shh. You'll wake the children." Then he looked into my eyes, and I noticed his eyes were shimmering in the dim light. "I love you."

That was... weird. I didn't expect it. "I love you too?"

He chuckled and held my hand, looking down at it, tracing lines over my skin.

"Don't leave me again." He said, totally serious for once.

"Like I would. Never, ever again. I have all I ever need and more here."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then I laughed and started yelling again.

"Rapist! Molest! Help, help, I'm being molested!"

He patted my head and said "You're so weird."

"Thanks?" I pouted.

"But that's what I like about you."

* * *

Yuki's POV

Natalie had finished quickly and was sitting next to me quietly in the dining room. I looked down at her, she being so much smaller then me, and said "I love you." I blurted it out too quickly. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I blushed and looked down.

"I love you too." And she opened her mouth to say something else when we heard, _"Rape! Rape! Molest! Help me! I'm being raped by a child molester!"_ I stood up quickly but Natalie had grabbed my hand. I looked down at her, still sitting the floor, calm as can be.

"There's nothing wrong. Just leave the lovebirds alone. Shigure won't do anything to her." She paused. "I hope."

I blushed again and sat down next to her. She pushed my hands out of my lap and sat down in between my legs. I smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her cheek when again I heard, _"Rapist! Molest! Help, help, I'm being molested!"_and booming laughter. Shigure. I looked at Natalie again and said in my most worried voice, "Are you sure it's all alright?" She laughed.

"Of course."

And I bent my head to hers and laid my first kiss upon her lips. It was the sweetest thing I had ever known. I felt her lip ring, cold and hard against my lips.

"Oh, wait a sec." And she popped it out.

"Shouldn't you keep that in?"

"It gets in the way."

And I don't remember how long we sat there for. It could have been days, for all I cared, but I knew that it was the best time of my life.

* * *

Shigure's POV

We sat for a while, she read my books, I watched her read them over the newspaper. I had a ring waiting for her in my pocket. I smiled at the thought. But, when would I pop it out? Then something happened.

It was like the shattering of dishes and the of breaking bones all at once.

Tears pooled in my eyes. But I was a man, and I wouldn't let them spill over.

"What's wrong?" I heard her say. Traitorous tears slid down my cheeks, but my face, I knew, showed no emotion.

"I think..." Everything seemed lost and I was alone, but I also felt a strength that I had never felt before. "The curse."

"Yeah?"

"It's... Broken."

And she gasped rather dramatically. Then she was laughing and I was utterly confused as to what she was laughing about.

"I'm so happy." She cried, still laughing.

She stood on her knees and shuffled toward me, wrapping her arms hesitantly around my figure. I felt her warmth and love all in that tiny little hug and knew everything was going to be alright.

At least, for a while.

* * *

Okay, I know I said no more updates but that doesn't work very well! HAHA.

Just, please, if you read this or any chapter of any of my stories, just review. It helps my writing process and keeps me going. Because then I know there are people out there, actually reading the stuff I write.

. Next time, something else happens that you might expect and someone might just have another accident. No, not that kind of accident. REVIEW REVIEW REEEEEVVVVIIIWWWW


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I feel apathy towards people who do not understand this statement. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. There. Now that that's settled...

Meeghan: *sigh* Feels dreary today.

Mandy: Why?

Meeghan: I can't go over to Mandy's until like... Friday or Saturday.

Natalie: What about me?

Meeghan: Who are you?

*silence*

Meeghan: JUST KDDING!! Read and review and read and review and PM me and review and email me and review and REVIEW. Please. Bitte. ONEGAI.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Last, The Lost, The Feast

It had been at least 3 weeks after we had returned. Our lives had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as they could get. Except for the fact that we still hadn't found Mandy. But we knew she was safe. She knew how to take care of herself. She was a fighter, and a good one at that.

It was winter. _Wonderful _winter and everything was beautiful and white outside. It was the last day of school before break. Yes, we had been attending High School. Scary, huh? Kyo and I walked hand in hand to school every day and so did Yuki and Natalie, which I found most surprising. Jessica followed behind us solemnly, a fifth wheel. Tohru went ahead to be with Uo and Hana-chan.

It was a little past Christmas, which I had tried to skip, because I was depressed. Remembering home was the hardest part. It was hard for all of us. But Kyo perked me up. I still don't want to know how Shigure perked Jessica up, if you know what I mean.

He had led me outside, to the tree we had decorated earlier that morning and held my hand as we stared silently up at it. I leaned on him and rested my head on his shoulder and surprisingly he didn't turn into the cat. The bright white lights hanging from the tree gleamed and it made me smile, though I was homesick it was still a beautiful sight.

After a while, he stopped staring up at the tree and picked a box out of his pocket and set it in my hand.

"For you." He had said.

"I didn't get you anything! I didn't want to have Christmas and I told you that!"

"Well," He paused. "'Tis the season."

I chuckled and opened the box. Inside a silver chained necklace rested softly on its satin pillow. The pendant was a combination of bright orange and red. My favorites. I sighed and smiled broadly. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him.

Then I hit him.

"Idiot." I mumbled after he had begged for mercy, laughing the entire time.

"I know." He said.

He put the necklace on me as I held my hair back and I kissed him and everything was sweet and I was blessed, yet again, with something I didn't deserve.

* * *

Akito's POV

"Akito, when are you going to stop sulking?" Kureno said from the other side of the wall.

"When I want to, that's when."

"Okay, she's back, but that's no reason to have a pity party and hide yourself away."

"I AM NOT HAVING A PITY PARTY." Akito screamed back at Kureno.

"No, you're not, I'm sorry. But, there are better things to do. Like..."

"Plot my revenge on that idioticm, ugly 'girl'?"

"Yeah..." Kureno paused. "That too."

I smiled to myself. No one understood. Not even that tramp. We had a bond, _have_ a bond. And nothing and I mean _nothing _is going to get in my way. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

Meeghan's POV

Ugh. Tired. So tired. The school day had been so long. Why did the Japanese decide to have school earlier and longer then Americans? Only God knows why.

I thought back to the first day we had transferred in. It was a miracle that the school had put us all in the same classroom. We were forced to introduce ourselves by Mayu-chan-sensei.

"My name is Jessica Green. I came here from the US. It's very nice to meet you." And she bowed. A few people clapped for her, most were puzzled.

"I'm Natalie Machard. Blah, Blah, Blah, same as Jessica." Yuki smiled as she bowed, I saw his body shaking with laughter.

Then it was my turn.

"Well, my name is Meeghan Fehringer. I'm from the US also, and I like meeting new people. So,... Yeah." I gave a peace sign and bowed and stepped towards my seat. I was across the room from Jessica, who was being bombarded with questions, but next to Kyo and Natalie, who had a seat next to Yuki. He was doing his Presidential duties at that moment so he wasn't in his seat. I was also stuck behind Uo and Hana and Tohru.

"Yo, newbie." Uo saluted me.

"Hello." Hearing Hana's dark voice, I chuckled.

"This is Meeghan-san. The one I've been telling you about." Tohru said. I wondered what she had told them.

I went to Tohru and leaned on her.

"Tohru, Tohru. Have you been saying nasty things about me to our dearest friends?" I said, smiling at her.

"No, no, no! I would never do such a thing! I can only think of nice things to say about you, Meeghan-san!" She blushed fervently and shook her head.

"It's alright Tohru, I know you would never do that to me." I leaned on her more and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Tohru love.~~" I said.

She blushed.

My stomach growled and I kicked Kyo's desk.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" I yelled.

Uo looked perplexed and Kyo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you read about that?" He asked.

"Maybe a little..." I smiled. Which volume did Uo kick Kyo's desk? Hmm... Time to read again.

"Why'd you kick my desk?" He yelled.

"Because, it was there and I felt like it! You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do!" He said, grabbing me by the collar, playfully. He was still smiling.

"Gotcha!" I said and gave him a quick peck, which seemed to embarrass him. I heard a few gasps and screams. I guess some people had seen. I looked around. Okay, everyone had seen. His fangirls looked like they were about to kill me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Kyon-Kyon has a girlfriend!"

"And she's the new girl!"

"You guys move fast!"

"You player, Kyon!"

"I'm not a player!" He yelled.

"That's right Kyon~~" I said. "Defend yourself."

He looked angry for a second and then sighed. "Whatever."

"Want me to justify it?" I said.

"Naw, there will be too many questions. If they know you're living with us, they'd just make my life worse. And yours."

"Ah, true true."

I looked over at Natalie. Hana was talking with her. Yuki watched, smiling to himself. He was lovestruck.

Uo was staring at me.

"What?" I said. "Is there something on my face? Is my hair messed up?" I felt my hair.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You..." She looked as if the words were hard to speak.

"I'm?"

"You... You're exactly like... me." She said finally.

"Awe, heck naw." I said.

"It's the truth." Natalie said.

"You are much alike!" Tohru said.

"You're waves feel the same, but hers are just slightly different..." Hana mused, staring at me.

"That's 'cause I'm one of those weirdos. You know, those... weirdos?" They all laughed.

Uo had become very close to me in that small amount of time I was with her. It was as if we had known each other for such a long time. Well, I had...

* * *

Shigure's POV

Highschool girls, highschool girls, all for ME! Highschool girls!

I walked towards the school I had once gone to, my hands in my pant's pockets. I stopped at the gate and leaned against it. I just had to wait for the highschool girls...

I saw Jessica walk out of the front doors, shoving her shoes onto her feet in an attempt to get out of there as fast as she could. I chuckled. So cute.

Some girls walking past me whispered and stared, blushes lighting their young cheeks. But, I didn't care. Well, maybe a little. I smiled. I still had it going for me. Hot Shigure...

She walked out of the gate and turned towards home and I decided to scare her a little.

I walked up behind her and slowly slid my arm around her waist. She screamed.

"Yo, girl. You're real pretty. Wanna come play karaoke with me?"

"No, you perv." She slapped me.

I kissed her cheek. "I came to walk home with you."

"Or run away from your editor." She said.

"Eh, maybe." I smiled and took her hand. We walked around the corner and down another street, past houses that all looked the same to me.

"Highschool girls..." I sang.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean," I cleared my throat. "Highschool _girl_, Highschool _girl_, _one _for me, Highschool _girl_." She laughed.

"Why, thank you."

We walked in silence for a bit.

"So, have you told anyone?" I asked.

"No. I keep thinking I should, but I don't know how they would react."

"The longer we keep it from them the harder it will be." I said.

"Haha, wow Shigure, you had a wise moment there. It was like you were a completely different person." She laughed.

"Inspiration hits me now and again."

I though I had seen a flash of black hair and dark, penetrating eyes from one of the bushes we passed, but it must have been my imagination.

It must've been...

* * *

Someone's POV that I haven't introduced yet but is part of the original story.

No. Dangit. He must know something about the curse that he's never told me before. I had done everything he had asked me, and he promised that he would tell me everything he knew. I knew he was a liar.

Haru, I love you. Please, just wait a little while longer. I will break the curse. Before anyone has to get hurt, even that girl.

I will.

Before new years, before the feast begins, before the fight, I would break it. For the sake of Haru, and that girl, I would do it. I would even risk my own life.

Before the feast... I had a month.

* * *

REVIEW. If you read this chapter, REVIEW. JUST DO ITTTTTTTT. ONEGAI UND BITTE.

Mwahaha once again, cliffy's always prevail...


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do you realize how annoyed I get with disclaimers? No? Well, fine then. Have it your way.

To Name: Name? Don't you have a NAME?! lol Why, thanks :blush: So nice of you. Yes, I've written another story, you might not like it, but eh, personal preferences. Check my profile for it if you like. I can also post the link too, I guess :sigh: Nah I'm too lazy. GO READ IT. If you dare O.o

To Nitrea: Well, Thanks. Any characters you would like to see more of? :D

To sooo.......: I hope I got all the periods right... Wait a second, I KNOW YOU! NATALIE, GET OFF THE COMPUTER! haha. Why, thank you. My "hawt skilz" are pretty fawesome. and fexcellent. If you know what I mean. I might love you too. Eh, it depends on the day. :P Hmm... I might have an idea for you and Yuki... Just an idea... Nope, nevermind.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now, review more! XD

Meeghan: Is having a hard time typing right now. She is so confused.

Kyo: Why?

Meeghan: Well, there is this boy I like...

Kyo: WHAT?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?

Meeghan: *sigh* YOU'RE THE BOY YOU IDIOT.

Kyo: Oh. Eheh. Whoopsie.

Meeghan: He doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust me. The little jerk... NO MORE. NO MORE

Kyo: No more what?

Meeghan: DON'T TALK TO ME.

Kyo: *cries* Review please. Help me. If you review, she'll forgive me! I know it! *WAHHHHH*

Revieeew and revieeeeeeeew and I have a song stuck in my heaaaaaad. RAAAAAWR. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 15: 6 Days. 6 Days Until Death.

Meeghan's POV

BREAK FOR NEW YEARS! YES! About 3 weeks had passed since we had transferred into the school. It was an odd experience, but man was I glad to be there. I had a lot of fun with Flying Pot-kun. (AHAHAHAHA) We got to pick on Yun-Yun whenever we wanted. Except, sometimes it ticked Natalie off. Then she went into a rampage and chased us around the school.

There was one week before the New Year and The feast. I wondered what we were going to do. It wasn't like Jessica, Natalie and I were part of the family. We were just... there. And we still hadn't found Mandy! I was getting so worried that my stomach would churn and bubble and I was in a lot of pain. Several times Haa-san had to come and give me some antiacid and tell me to stop worrying. We would find her.

The feast would be held on new years day, which fell on a Sunday. I chewed my nails in anticipation. Would this be it? It was said in the prophecy of the Zodiac that I would have to fight Akito. But when? And... How?

"Kyo?" I said, hesitantly. I had gone with him to Shihan's dojo, to watch him practice. I still hadn't met Shihan yet. He was fighting playfully with Kunimitsu, who, for some odd reason, liked to sit with me and chat about Kyo. After telling me a story about when Kyo had gotten scared because Shihan had been gone for so long and he had cried because of the stain in the kitchen (Volume 9), I laughed.

"TELL ME MORE!" I couldn't hold in the hysterical laughter.

"Well, there was also this one time..." He started, laughing quietly along with me.

"KU- NI- MI- TSUUUUUU!!!!" Kyo snarled through his angrily locked jaw. That made me laugh even harder.

"At least Shihan doesn't have naked pictures of you when you were younger!" I scolded Kyo.

"What?"

"My parents took pictures of me. NAKED. That's right. So, that story is cute compared to most of mine."

"Poor Meeghan." He pouted.

"That's right. Poor Meeghan." I said, patting his hand. He smiled so sweetly my heart pounded a million miles an hour, and I just wanted to hug him. But I couldn't. And the thought of that killed me.

Back to reality... Now, Shigure and Jessica were sitting in the dining room, at the small table. Shigure was reading the paper with Jessica sitting as close as she could get to him and was holding his hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't smoking. He had lit one up earlier, but Jessica took it and threw it out the window. Cute. I had noticed the ring on her left hand, and thought them to be engaged.

Yuki and Natalie were out with Tohru getting groceries and Kyo and I were sitting in the living room, on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. Well, not so much cuddling. More like, holding hands and barely touching. Ah, well, there was nothing I could do to help it.

"Mian-chan." Shigure said. I sat up and turned around on the couch, looking over the back of it towards the dining room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About New Years..." He started.

I stood up and walked into the dining room, leaning on the post of the open doorway.

"Yes?"

"Akito wants you to attend the banquet." He said slowly, watching my every move.

"Okay?" I played with my hair. Nervous habit.

Kyo, who had been standing next to me, turned around angrily and stomped into the kitchen. He started banging things together, God knows what he was doing. Crap. I forgot. The Cat didn't attend the banquet.

"Kyo also." The clamor stopped and he poked his head through the kitchen doorway.

"Me?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded slightly and went back to doing whatever he had been doing in the kitchen, but a lot quieter then before.

"Why?" I asked, and sat down at the table across from Shigure. I smelled the sweet fragrance of Mandarin Orange tea wafting through from the kitchen. I smiled. He was making my favorite.

"Well, he also wanted me to tell you... That... the prophecy was going to be fulfilled." Shigure bit his lip.

"Okay..." But then it hit me. The prophecy. The prophecy stated that one of us, Akito or I, had to die. Die. DIE. There was no time for me to get depressed.

"She has to fight?" Jessica asked, straightening her shoulders tensely.

"To the death." I murmered. There must have been a way out of it. I mean, I couldn't die. There was no way I would. I would never leave Kyo. And I would never kill another person. But, what other choices did I have? It was either to kill, or to die. Both sucked.

"Kyo?" I called.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Teach me how to fight."

It was quiet for a moment and then Kyo was at the door, looking down at me.

"I don't know if I can..." He said slowly.

"Why?" I said, pushing up my glasses.

He smiled, it wasn't a sweet smile, it was a smile that slowly broke my heart into a million pieces.

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Well, that sucks, because either you teach me how to fight, or I get hurt even worse. Possibly death. Which one would you rather have?"

He shook his head sadly. "No." and he walked back into the kitchen. I sighed and followed slowly behind him.

* * *

Person's POV

Stupid heels. Why did I wear them anyway? Oh, right, because Haru had told me once... That he loved the way my legs looked in them. I blushed and smiled inwardly. Haru.

I stepped onto Shigure-nii's side porch and tripped. Idiotic heel caught on the wood. I tugged and it came free.

"You know, you're supposed to take your shoes off at the front door." I heard a voice say. He stepped out of his room and into the light of the moon. It was so bright tonight. "But I guess that doesn't matter, since you never use the front door." He smirked.

I glanced quickly into his room and saw a figure laying across his futon. Her glasses askew and the blanket tightly wrapped around her, she was sleeping soundly.

"You know something that you didn't tell me before." I said angrily.

"Really Rin?" He said, smirking. "I do, do I?"

"Yes."

"Nope. Sorry." He sighed then went to close his door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something..."

I shoved my foot into the doorway. "HOW?" I yelled.

"What?" His eyes were menacing.

"How are you able to hold her? She's not part of the Zodiac, she's..." _A regular girl._ I thought.

Shigure-nii's eyes softened a bit but his evil smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Things have happened..." He started.

"Your curse." I whispered, my eyes widening and watering.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR CURSE?" I screamed. "WHAT ABOUT THE CURSE?"

He sighed. "Will you shut up? You don't need to know anything. Things have happened. I can do whatever I want now, and NOTHING can stop me." He smiled.

"Shigure? Where are you? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry. You were talking to me about... What wer we talking about?" I heard a voice from his darkened room giggle. "Hurry up and close the door. It's getting cold."

"Now go." He said, quietly. He closed the door and left me standing there, all alone.

"Were you talking to someone?" I heard her ask.

"No. Just talking to myself."

"That's a little creepy." I heard her giggle sleepily.

He laughed too and they were quiet for a moment.

"I'm so glad we can be together." I heard him say to her.

"Me too." I heard her say and I knew she was smiling.

I turned and walked back through the trees, towards "home." His curse was broken. I knew it.

Then why wasn't Haru's? I slammed my fist into a passing tree. Why?

The feast. I had 6 days. I had better figure it out before then.

6 days. Was that all the time I had left? To save that girl? To save Haru?

6 days.

* * *

Wahaha. Done. Next chappy in a few days/weeks? MAYBE in *GASP* 6 days?!?! lol

Review PWEASE!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers! I mean it! This is the last one! I don't own Furuba and if I did I would be rich and wouldn't be writing this!

To hellopuppy78: Really? Well, glad to make you laugh and smile :D I'm glad to do that. I hope I can make it funny enough so that you'll keep reading. Dawg. HAHA get it? Cause your name is hellopuppy? Dawg? Ah, I crack myself up. Thanks for the review!

To FMAohshc: Now, Jessica, what have I ever done to you? Except for pair you with Shii-chan! You love Shii-can! Fine then, maybe I'll just kill him off to make you angry. :P Haha Love you Jess!

And to everyone who reads this, THANK YOU for reading! Even though the story will be over soon, I hope this is a story you will come and read over and over again. I love you!

AND NOW REVIEW!

Natalie: No more making fun of Yuki!

Meeghan: YunYun!

Mandy: Yuki-chan!

Jessica: Pink~desu.

Natalie: DIE.

AND REVIEW Onegai Shimasu. Bitte! Danke Schon!

* * *

Chapter 16: Black and White

Meeghan's POV

"Kyo." I said. We were in his room, which I am surprised to say was freakishly clean. He sat on his bed next to the open window and rested his elbow on the window sill, his head in his hand, legs crossed.

"No." He said, again.

"Please?" He shook his head again. "Kyo, why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." I sighed. Again. Like he was going to hurt me. It was just teaching me how to use my fists!

"It won't hurt! Gosh Kyo, I thought you would jump at this. Why are you acting like this? It's just teaching me how to fight! What is so wrong with that?!"

He dropped his hand and stared across the room at me, standing in the doorway. "You have no idea." He said. He stood up.

"You have no idea how hard training was for me. How much it hurt and how much time it took to get this way." He came to stand in front of me.

"So?" I whispered.

"So? Meeghan, you only have 6 days. It took me 4 months to master it and I had a bit of experience before that too! And you've never even had a fist fight before! It would hurt you."

"Yes I have!" I yelled back.

He laughed sadly. "No, you haven't."

"When I was in that alley..."

"Meeghan," He said. "That wasn't a fist fight. You barely fought back. They took you down instantly."

He pushed my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose and brushed my hair back behind my ears.

"If you get hurt fighting Akito, after all that I could teach you, I would die. It would be all my fault. So no. I won't do it. I'm sorry and I love you so much." His eyes were watering. "I just can't do that to you."

"Alright already." I sighed, taking his hand away from caressing my cheek to hold it in my own. "I'll have to ask someone else. Haru and Shihan."

"Not Haru." He said.

"Why not?"

"He could turn black on you at any moment."

"So? That'll help to train me."

Kyo sighed drastically.

"Time to meet the Ox."

Kyo sighed again and led me out of his room and out the door, taking me to Shihan's dojo. He mumbled quietly to himself as we walked. I heard "Idiotic stupid clumsy little..." and "Haru will die..." fall from his lips, and I smiled.

Clumsy Meeghan learning how to fight. Haha, I was going to die.

* * *

Shigure's POV

"We should tell them tonight." Jessica said, laying on my futon, watching me type. I was right into my newest novel, 'Winter Love Sonet.' It was going to be a masterpiece.

"I agree." I sighed.

"I wonder how we should tell them though..." She mumbled, messing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'll just blurt it out randomly. That usually works..." I said, laughing.

She laughed too. "Now," She said. "Let me read what you have typed so far." And she leaned over my chair and read over my shoulder.

I smiled. What a wonderful wife she was.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I sat in the living room on the couch, staring out the cold wintry window. Snow was falling in huge clumps and gathering on the windowsill. I watched the trees sway in the wind and the snow hit the window like a bird hitting... a window. Haha. I laughed at that and turned towards the TV, sighing. Natalie. We hadn't progressed at all. Our relationship consisted of kissing and sitting together, silently, not speaking a word, and more kissing. I wanted to be able to talk to her. I was just too scared. Scared of what she would think of me. Scared of what would come out of the tightly closed lid. (**NATSUKI TAKAYA, MEEGHAN LOVES YOU**)

I heard Natalie's light footsteps and turned around. She skipped into the room and flung herself onto the couch, landing in my lap.

"Heyo!" She said, smiling.

"Hi." I brushed her hair back from where it was sticking to her lip-glossed lips.

She smiled and settled in.

For a while we just watched the TV in silence, laughing a few times at the sitcom, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Natalie-san?"

"Yup?"

"I can't take this anymore."

She turned around to look at me. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"It's just... We sit together and we kiss and... Nothing changes. It's just the same. I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me. This isn't the way relationships are supposed to work."

And Natalie, with her stubborn and strong attitude, the girl who I had never seen cry, the girl I thought I would NEVER see cry, started to weep.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, whiping at her tear stained cheeks, her eyeliner running.

"I just don't know how to... How to do this the right way. I can't trust anybody. It was hard for me to trust Meeghan!" She gulped down lungfulls of air and cried and cried. I didn't know how to stop it. It hurt me.

"Natalie, that's not... I mean... It's alright. I understand. I have a hard time trusting anybody, yet here I am, opening my heart to you. Trusting you." She looked up and I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, that glistened with fresh tears that made even me want to cry.

"Will you open your heart to me? I promise I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you." I whispered.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.

"No more kissing I guess." She sniffled.

I pulled her back. "Now who said that?"

She laughed heartily and laid her lips upon mine. I felt blissful for a fleeting moment and then... Something was wrong. Everything seemed to fade from my field of vision and I tensed. Natalie seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" She asked, but I didn't hear her.

Everything was wrong. I had no clue why I was getting so depressed all of a sudden when I had finally made a break through. I could feel my eyes tearing up and something inside me was breaking into pieces. Then everything went black and I saw a glimpse of something.

The rat. It was standing in the middle of the field of black and moving it's arm. What was it doing?

It was waving goodbye. Why? Why was it leaving? It was so sad. I could feel the tears falling and something so warm leaving my body, making me feel so cold and alone. The rat was leaving me.

It was done. The rat was gone. Then Natalie came back into my field of vision and I shuddered, everything becoming whole and warm again.

"What? Yuki, why are you crying? What's wrong? Yuki, you aren't answering me? Answer me YOU IDIOT. Don't make me punch you! I WILL!"

"It's fine..." I murmured. She was startled to hear my voice so suddenly.

"What happened? It was like you were in a different world."

"The rat left."

"What does that mean?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together in a cute little Natalie way.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

"My curse."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She shook her head and tears, once again, spilled from her beautiful eyes.

"Gone?"

"Gone."

She hugged me, and it was a real hug this time, our bodies actually touching instead of instinctively moving away from each other. We waited a few minutes before moving away.

"How the heck-"

"I have no idea." I said. "But we have to tell Meeghan-san."

She nodded and we jumped up in search of her.

* * *

Review please. Teehee.


	18. Chapter 17

:O I LOVE YOU PEOPLE hahaha. So funny. I love Reviews ^^

To Ebony Dagger: :O I can so leave it at that! I'm a writer, I like cliffy's! It's fun to watch people squirm. Especially Natalie... Thanks so much for the review Ebony ^^ I shall forever hold it in my heart. 3

To Furuba99SSBB: *claps* Why are we clapping? Hmm... I HAVE A FRIEND?!?! That's news to me!! :P Well, here's the next chapter, up in a day. Hope you like it ^^

And to EVERYONE - NATALIE CRIED!!! Haha, okay, the last chapter? With the cuteness with Natalie and Yuki? Well, the REAL Natalie cried at that. She was like... WAHHH SO CUTE. Haha Now she's gonna kill me ^^

And to everyone who loves this story, but doesn't review, REVIEW okay? PLEASE? FOR THE WRITER'S SAKE?

Lots o' Love for ya'll.

Natalie: I swear, Meeghan can be the stupidest most moronic person in the world.

Meeghan: ...

Natalie: Oh, I didn't see you there! Hey Baby!

Meeghan: *WITH MY NEWLY FORMED MARTIAL ARTS SKILLZ* You are so going down.

And with that... LET'S GET ON WITH IT. YES I AM IN LOVE WITH CAPS LOCK.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Curse of the Zodiac

Yuki's POV

"Where is she?" I said, panting. We had run all over the house looking for her, but she was no where to be found.

"I have no idea." Natalie gasped, pulling at her shirt. "Maybe we should go ask Shigure?"

"No. He'll ask questions and he's really annoying." I sighed brushing dust off my shoulder.

"So, what do we do?" Natalie asked, her head tilting sideways and her bangs brushing across her forehead.

"We wait." I sighed. It would be a long time to wait.

* * *

Meeghan's POV

As we entered the dojo and took off our shoes, I noticed that something just wasn't right. I mean, you know, that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen? Well yeah. It was that feeling.

I stepped into the hallway with Kyo ahead, leading me into the dojo's main room.

Hatsuharu and Shihan were sitting together, talking quietly.

"Shishou." Kyo said. Shihan smiled and walked over to us. Kyo smiled, it was heartwarming. I bowed to Shihan.

"I wanted to let you know, that ponytail you love so much? You're gonna cut it off. I don't know why you do it. But you will." I said quickly.

"Oh?" Shihan mused. "I was already thinking of cutting it off." He stroked his ponytail, sighing. "Such a waste."

"I know." I pretended to sulk then I laughed and Kyo smiled.

"You must be the famous Ferringer-san." Shihan bowed.

"Bah. Famous..." I blushed, waving my hand. My first time meeting Kyo's foster father. I was entirely too excited.

Hatsuharu came to stand next to Shihan. "Yo, Kyo. Hey... Person." He nodded toward me. I gave him the peace sign.

"So you both know what I'm here for right? To learn how to fight." I said.

"Yeah, but first..." Haru grabbed Kyo's shirt front and shook him a little. Kyo, who still had his hands in his pockets sighed.

"Why now?" He said.

"Kyo, you better show up for the banquet this year. Last year when I wanted to duel you weren't there, so it ticked me off. Maybe we should have a quick practice fight now?" Haru let go of Kyo and put up his fists in front of him, sliding is feet into his normal fighting stance.

"Ugh, no Haru. I'm not here to fight a weakling like you right now." Kyo sighed, shaking his head.

That ticked Haru off even more.

"Oh yeah?" He threw a punch at Kyo, he blocked it with his right hand.

"Come one Haru. Knock it off."

"Heck no! Come at me then!" Hatsuharu threw another punch and missed. Kyo had ducked. He grabbed Haru's arm and swung him up and around, over our heads, and onto the ground. He landed on his back.

"Now will you shut up?" Kyo grumbled.

I clapped, impressed. Kyo blushed.

"Teach me how to do that!" I said, laughing.

"No, you'll need a lot of training before you can do that." He sighed, stretching his arm over his head until it cracked.

"I'll teach you how to do it." Haru said, sliding up next so me and putting his hand underneath my chin. "I can teach you a lot of things." Stupid Black Haru.

"Nah," I said, slapping his hand away. "I'd rather have Kyo teach me. I'd bet he's a better teacher then you."

"You wanna say that again, wench?!" He said, grabbing my shirt front. That ticked _me_ off.

"Yeah, I think I will, son of a donkey's behind!" I yelled, grabbing his shirt, which ripped a little in the process.

"Knock it off you two." Shihan pushed a pressure point in Haru's shoulder, and caused Haru to buckle to the floor.

"Wow. That felt great Shishou." He said, standing up with his usual laid-back expression.

"Yeah yeah, save it. Shishou," Kyo began. "We need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to teach me how to fight." I said.

He paused for a moment. "That fight with Akito, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"To break the curse right?"

"That's my plan."

He nodded and led me to the center of the floor. "But, who are you breaking it for?" He asked quietly. Kyo and Haru were conversing in the doorway. They couldn't hear.

"Who else? Kyo."

"Or for yourself?" He asked, grinning slightly and raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yes. Yes." I grinned.

"Okay, well let's get to it." He clapped his hands to gather our attention. Kyo and Haru joined us.

"Now, what do you want to learn?" He asked me.

"Everything." I said.

* * *

Shigure's POV

Tohru had cooked a wonderful dinner for all of us. She informed us that she would be going to Uo's for New Year's. I told her to have fun, and not get drunk.

She left a little while later to buy some groceries and Jessica and I were left with an anxious Yuki and Natalie.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Yuki's leg was bouncing a million miles a minute.

"Nothing." He said too quickly. We heard the front door open and Meeghan and Kyo's footsteps echoed loudly in the quiet hallways. Yuki froze and Natalie held onto his hand, so tightly it started to turn pink.

"Sup?" Meeghan said as she threw herself down and began to pile food onto her plate. "Itadakimasu~~" She mumbled, food piled into her mouth.

"Give thanks before you eat, stupid." Kyo said, smacking her hand and grabbing food before it was all gone. Yuki's and Natalie's plates were empty, they hadn't touched the food at all.

"Meeghan-san?" Yuki murmered, his voice shaking.

"Yeah?" She said, her right cheek full of food, like a chipmunk saves it's food.

"There's something we need to tell you." He said.

She stopped eating for a second and swallowed her food. "Natalie's pregnant? Wow, you guys move fast."

"N-No!" Yuki squealed.

"Hmm... That's right. Not before you're married. Are you married? Did you get married without telling me? You naughty children!"

"NO!" Natalie bellowed, finally turning bright red.

"It's about the curse." Yuki said. Meeghan was still talking.

"You know, I would love it if you named one of your kids after me. That'd be so cool. Except, maybe you should give them a generic name like Sakura or Mio instead of Meeghan, that's just too hard to pronounce in Japanese..."

"MY CURSE IS BROKEN!" Yuki bellowed. Everything went silent. Kyo paused with a piece of beef in midair.

"It's... Your... How?... But..." Meeghan was as white as a ghost, her face horribly pale. She looked like she was about to be sick. She broke out in a clammy sweat.

* * *

Meeghan's POV

"It's... Broken?" She said, dropping her chopsticks.

"Yes." Natalie nodded her head.

"Um..." Jessica was sitting with Shigure, her head bowed, ears horribly red. She was hiding something from me. She always got this way when she was.

"Jessica." I whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Tell me. NOW."

She looked at Shigure and he nodded.

"Shii-chan's curse is broken too." She said.

"When?" I ignored her and turned to Yuki.

"Earlier today." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"We have no idea. Natalie kissed me and..." He trailed off, blushing.

"When?" I asked Shigure.

"Well..."

"WHEN?"

"About a month ago? Maybe? I don't know. It's been a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stood up and yelled.

"We weren't sure if it was real or not..." Jessica whispered.

"YOU SHOULD BE SURE NOW! A MONTH!" I yelled. "Don't talk to me." I looked to Shigure and Jessica. "Don't ever come near me. EVER AGAIN. Stay away." I said, when she tried to stand up.

"I can't believe you would do that to me." I said. My eyes filled with tears and I ran out the door. Why? She could've told me! She should have! Why didn't she?

Why wasn't Kyo's curse broken? Why? His should've been the first broken, I loved him first. It should've been broken!

WHY?! It was bouncing back in forth through my thoughts. I ran into my room, slamming the door shut. I took one look at the neatness of it. Kyo must have cleaned it up. I went over to my desk and knocked the books onto the floor and my stack of newly sharpened pencils through the paper door.

No. Why?

WHY?

* * *

Done REVIEW PLEASE AND NOW THANK YOU


	19. Chapter 18

Wow I love reviews... They're so fun.

Maybe I should be like manga artists and stick my own personal thoughts and other things into the chapters. Bah, I don't know.

To Ebony Dagger: Sorry I didn't update so soon ^^ I tried, but got grounded from the computer... (stupid stupid stuuuuupid) Anyway, I know right? I love making things twisty. I live for plot twist and climaxes. Meeghan (feels weird using my name like this) is very distressed over this. I mean, why the heck wouldn't Kyo's curse break first? I fell in love with him first so... Ugh, I'm such a loser hahaha. Keep reading and moan all you want at my stupidness. I shall laugh at my evil thoughts.

To O.o: NATALIE! Stop trying to give things away! Don't talk about the next chapter! Oh gosh... I hateth you. Why must you be so cruel? Go eat some gruel... teehee. You just want me to make you preggo with Yuki-chan's baby. I know you do. You pervert. I'm telling Yuki how gross you are. And Levi thinks I'm the pervy one. The jerk.

Review more! Please! It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside!

Recently I acquired Lovely Complex (Love Com) Volume 6. Natalie and my friend Naomi are trying to kill me. They want Volume 7 so bad like. Well, I am SO SORRY that I must be broke and have no monies to spend on books. I need monies, 'kay? Hahaha. Ernie needs some new shoes. (what the heck is she talking about?) Even I have no idea. (Yes you do Meeghan.) Ahhh.... I love Mighty. He's just too funny. Naughty naughty girls! And Nobu with her boob talk. Show your inner boobs! You have them! They're HUGE! TRIPLE D'S!!! (I wish) NOT. I have a nice set of cleavage (thanks for telling us this.) and I want to keep it that way. Sorry Natalie. The poor don't need no stinking cleavage. We have our own flat chested-ness. GET YOUR OWN BOOBS! (from Natalie)

Natalie: Must you act so stupid?

Meeghan: YES!

Natalie: *sigh* Will this make you feel better?

Meeghan: ... Maybe...

Natalie *in her most girly/manly voice* Senpai, what are you doing?

Meeghan *sulking happily in the corner* Making a home for a hamster.

Natalie: Senpai, Can you please stop increasing the amount of trash in here? You don't have a hamster.

Meeghan: I'm not your Senpai! I'm just someone you know! *best impression of Vic's King voice*

Natalie: What I do for my friends...

Review please!

* * *

Meeghan's POV

"Hey." Kyo sat down next me on the bed. It bowed under his weight. Not that he was fat. He was nice and muscular. And hot.

"..." I said nothing. Stupid Jessica with her stupid lies and her stupid face and her stupid glasses and her stupid clumsiness and STUPID STUPID STUPID...

"You know, even though they did keep this from you, _and me, _It's easier to just forgive them." He said, lying on his side to face me.

I wiped the tear stains on my cheeks. "I know."

"I kind of understand why they kept it from us. They just wanted something for themselves. A little selfish, yeah, but can't we all be selfish sometimes?"

The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. "Yes."

"Just forgive and forget." He said, wiping the tears that were still falling from my red, puffy eyes. "You're so beautiful." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

The feast. 2 days. Sooner or later I would really have to face the fact that I could die that day. I might have to kill someone else. Kill or be killed. What were the other options? There were none.

* * *

Jessica's POV

Why did she have to make such a big deal about it? It wasn't something so stinking important. It wasn't like his curse was... Oh, wait, yes it was.

"It might be best if I just go apologize." I sighed.

Shigure wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, it might just help."

And she had been right about one thing. Except, it had nothing to do with Natalie and Yuki.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my stomach. I was still hungry. Feeding for two... Hmm...

* * *

Meeghan's POV

I heard a knock on the door. Light at first, then more demanding.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, pushing Kyo off the bed and hiding under the covers. "Let her in." I said, my voice muffled.

"I'll leave then." He said, walking to the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, throwing the covers back. He looked puzzled. "Come over here."

I climbed to the other side of the bed where he was standing and grabbed his collar, pulling him to me for a quick kiss. I wanted to cry so badly, but I wouldn't. He had already calmed my tears once today.

"I'm sorry." I choked on my words and nuzzled into his chest.

"It's not your fault." He said, lifting my head up to look into my eyes. "I love you. You don't have to break the curse. You don't have to save the day. You're just a girl. You're the girl I love. And if death is what it takes to break the curse, then it better not be you that faces death. I will do whatever it takes to keep you out of harms way."

"But..."

"I love you." His voice was husky and gravelly, and so full of emotion that I didn't want to open the door, I wanted to lock it. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hug him so hard, he would die. Nevermind. I didn't want him to die... No suffocation...

He kissed me once more and turned to the door. When he got there, he turned around and said "Now go hide like a good girl."

I dove under the covers.

He chuckled and opened the door. "Yo." I heard him say, then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind my guest.

"Meeghan?" She said. Her voice was small.

"What."

"I just wanted to say... I really am sorry. We just wanted to make sure. We could've told you a while ago, but it was nice to have something just between us. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I flipped the covers back again and sat up.

"I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Thank you." She said. The turned around and fell backward onto the bed, a few of my fluffy pillows falling as she did so.

"Watch it." I said, smacking her arm.

"Whoops."

It was silent for a moment. She stared at the celing, I played with the ends of the sheets.

"You were right about something you know."

"For once?" I chuckled.

"Haha. Yeah. Except, it wasn't Natalie and Yuki..." She said, flipping her self over to put her head in her hands and cross her legs behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm the married one." She said, smiling.

"..."

SHOCK.

"Wha-Wha-What? When?"

"About a month ago. When Shii's curse broke. He was really happy."

"I bet..."

"And another thing..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant too."

SHOCK AGAIN.

Wait, no. Shigure was... Shigure. And Jessica loved that and... well... Not surprised.

"Does Shii-kun know?"

"Yeah." She blushed happily. "He twirled me around the room. He even sings songs to the baby."

"Awe."

"Yeah..."

She paused for a moment and looked at me, her eyes glistening.

"About the feast..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"The fight is that day... right?"

"Yeah." My voice was suddenly quiter.

"Don't die. Please. I swear I'll name one of my kids after you. Please." She started to cry. Preggo hormones.

"Use my middle name. It's way cuter."

She sniffled. " 'Kay."

* * *

I practiced my fighting one more time that day in the garden, with Kyo sitting on the porch, silently watching me. I was ready. Well, for the fight. Not for the possible risk of dying._ That_ was scary. He watched me solemnly. I stopped mid-punch and sat with him, holding his hand in mine, watching the sun fall behidn the clouds..

One day left. One day and my life could end. In one day, the world could crumble around me. I could ruin people's lives. I could kill someone. I could die.

All in one day. 24 hours. Why did that time seem to pass so quickly?

* * *

Akito's POV

Ah, one day left. What joy. One day and I could have complete reign over the Zodiac once again. How I loved them. How I wanted to crush them.

I sighed and caressed the blade of my dagger. What a neat little thing it was. Sharp and pointy. Able to kill and slice in an instant. I giggled.

The joy overflowed and I was giddy, a pile of happiness giggling on the floor under the glare of the moon and the beautiful night stars.

* * *

Meeghan's POV

He took me to his room and slept quietly for once, no snoring, with me by his side, sitting rather then sleeping. He laid on top of the covers, his arm over the side, his mouth open slightly. Just for a little while. Just for those few moments we had left.

After I knew he was deeply asleep, I snuck out of my room and into the garden. To practice. I wouldn't give up. I had to do this. If not for myself, for Kyo and Yuki and Shigure and Haru and Hatori and Momiji and everyone who was cursed with this wretched thing.

I would fix this.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and saw Rin Sohma emerge from them.

"What? Why are you here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nevermind." She said, her head tilting sideways, her hair brushing over her face.

"I'm-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I already know your name."

"How?"

"Everyone knows your name. We're all counting on you. We couldn't break the curse ourselves, so it's up to you to break it for us."

"Oh." All this weight on my shoulders. Good thing I had wide shoulders. To balance it out.

"I won't let you fail." She said suddenly, startling me. "I'm helping you because I'm selfish. I want to free Haru. And I want to free Kyo. It might not seem like it but I always liked him. And, I want to free _you_."

"That sounds pretty unselfish to me." I said, blushing.

She smiled slightly. "Go on, keep practicing." I took that as a goodbye and started again.

"You're doing that wrong. It's like this." She showed me her punches. I smiled.

"Thanks."

Into the night we practiced, and into the morning, the sun shining over the clouds, our bodies aching with the strain. I didn't care, and neither did she. We weren't doing it for us, we were doing it for the ones we loved.

* * *

Wah! EXCITEMENT! Are you excited? Yes...

The entire time I was typing this, when I typed "By his side" I was thinking "By Your Side" Tokio Hotel, Nah? I love them. My fave band ever. ^^ Too many songs. Such little amounts of time. Bye bye and review retards. I'm just kidding! No Killings please! Genocide is no the answer!


	20. Chapter 19

Haha! ??? Something's wrong with Meeghan.

To miss-latina: Oh, chizz. I almost forgot about Tohruchii. I'm focusing so much on the other characters I forgot. Whoops. She's at Uo's house for new years. Haha. She left a while ago for her house. Well, in my mind she did. Where did she go in your mind? I'm thinking of sending her to work and college far away with Hana and Uo. Hmm... Well, thanks for the review ^^ I know, I'm an awesome writer. *BAD MEEGHAN. NO BOASTING.*

Test today in Chemistry. Watch me fail and get grounded... AGAIN. Maybe I should be studying right now?...

Waah waaah waaaah. I feel weird today. I wanna go home and take a shower (Meeghan is at school right now ~~desu) Hmm... Sloppy Joes for lunch. Natalie just wants this chapter to be finished so she can read it. Well, too bad Natalie. I shall tell everyone about your actions. So nice to do that when someone is on the phone. Geez.

Well, here we go.

Kyo: Is this the last chapter?

Meeghan: No. And Epilogues my dear Kyo.

Kyo: But, I'll miss you! And so will the fans!

Meeghan: Who cares about the fans?! *is secretly crying right now*

Kyo: You do.

Meeghan: I KNNOOOOOOWWWW WAAAHHHHHH.

Review please and thank you. Do it, now. Please. If you are reading my story, review. DO IT. I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU! You can't get out of reviewing now! MWAHAHAHAAAA! I'm so sophomoric. I'm a sophmore :P

* * *

Chapter 19: The Darkside Of The Sun

Meeghan's POV

I passed out. Dang. I woke up with a start, holding onto the sheets on my bed, my chest heaving with labored breaths.

Was it all a dream? Training with Rin in the moonlight, sleeping beside Kyo, straining my muscles until I started to cry? It felt like it. But my body ached. It hurt like I had run 10 miles. My muscles were locked up.

Kyo, or someone, must have taken me to me room. I could hear the familiar tweet of the birds outside, the sun showing me that spring wasn't that far off.

I wouldn't live to see the spring.

No, I couldn't think that way. Not right now. I had to be ever the optimist. For Kyo.

Yeah, right. I was scared. I was so scared I was shaking. My teeth were chattering.

I want to die, right here, right now.

No, I can't. I have to do this. I stood up and walked towards the closet, my legs like jelly under me.

I opened the door and saw what I needed, stuck my hand inside, and pulled it out. If I was going to fight, and die, I would do it proudly, and in a cute dress.

It was the dress I had bought before I was ambushed by Akito's henchman. The color was amazing, as it was when I bought it. The cream color brought out the dark brown of my hair, the black sash made my chest look bigger then it was. Kyo would love this dress. Too bad he'd have to see me go down like this.

No. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts. I won't think that way. Daydreaming about Kyo was the best way to get through the day.

I stepped into the shower and let the water drain away my worries, my muscles relaxing and a smile crept onto my face.

I heard a quick knock on the bathroom door, then Natalie and Jessica stepped inside. They had towels on their heads, fresh from their showers. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair.

"Want some help?" Natalie asked.

I nodded, not able to speak at the moment.

Natalie and Jessica trailing behind me, I walked over and sat down in the chair in front of the vanity mirror. Shigure loved to pamper me. Well, he loved to pamper all the girls. Especially the pregnant one. I glanced down at her stomach, which looked the same as usual to me. It was weird to think there was a human being growing inside of her.

I turned around and Natalie took my hair in her hands brushing it, counting as she brushed.

"Where do you think Mandy is?" Jessica asked, sitting on the side of the tub, twirling one of her curls around her pointer finger.

"I have no idea. I just hope she's safe." I answered, closing my eyes as Natalie dug into my make-up bag for concealer and mascara.

"And I hope she hasn't been attacked by crazy hormonal teenagers. You know how they can be." Natalie said, opening up my chapstick and applying it to her own lips.

"Or crazy hormonal middle-aged men, you know how _they_ can be." I said, quirking an eyebrow at Jessica. She blushed.

"He is not middle-aged! Just, crazy and hormonal." She mumbled the last part.

Natalie giggled quietly and got to work, putting so much mascara on my eyelashes I thought I would never be able to open my eyes again.

"Watch it with that, Nat. I might fall asleep. It's really heavy."

"Yeah, but look at the effect it has on your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw that she was right. The think mascara made my eyelashes look lush and long, but it also made my eyes jump out. It was like the bright hazel color of my eyes had just gotten a shade brighter.

"Woah."

"A work of art, I know." She said, popping her gum.

I leaned back and closed my eyes again, drifting into sleep. I had been so nervous the night before that I hadn't gotten any sleep.

I felt her warm hand pressing concealer to my cheek bones and drifted off into paradise.

* * *

Kyo's POV

I was awake the entire time. She might not have known it, but I was. I watched her leave the room and heard her footsteps echo down the long hallway, down the stairs and out the door.

I knew she was worried, but I was worried too. Not just about my curse breaking, about her. What if _she_ broke? I would hate myself for it.

After a while I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, where she knew Tohru had attempted to cook some pie for her. (MEEGHAN LOVES FOOD. Yes, I do :P)

She wasn't in the garden. Where was she?

I heard a voice from the shadows of the hallway.

"I carried her into her room after she passed out." It was a familiar voice. A girl's voice, I knew.

Rin. She stepped out of the shadows and into the dull moonlight that spilled from the open doorway.

"Why...?"

"I came to look for her. And confirm something for myself."

"Okay..."

"Kyo..." She started.

"Yeah?"

"I never hated you. You thought I did, but I never did. I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you. Of everything. You had it all, a home where someone loved you and friends. I had nothing. I had abusive parents."

"But, I'm the cat. Everyone _hates_ me."

"But that's the thing..." She said. "Everyone in the zodiac is hated for something. Yuki is hated because the rat deceived the cat. Haru is hated because the ox was deceived and let the rat ride on his back. I'm hated just because I was born. Because I'm the horse."

"So?"

"But, you have people here who love you. You had that before I did and I was angry with you. I thought I deserved it more than you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said. "Everyone thinks stupidly sometimes."

"She's going to win." She said, smiling. I had never seen her smile before. "I know it."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"And... I hope the curse is broken. Not for me." She looked at me, her eyes strong. "For you. Well, and Haru."

I chuckled slightly.

"See ya." She said, waving as she turned her back and walked through the open doorway into the cool night air.

I walked into Meeghan's room and kneeled next to the bed, laying my head on my arms, frustration taking over.

I prayed.

_Please_, I thought, _Please let her know that she's not alone. Let her know that she doesn't have to fight by herself. Let her know we're here for her. **I'm** here for her._

* * *

Meeghan's POV

"Meeghan." I heard a voice and then something warm touched my arm and startled me awake.

Natalie was shaking me. "Get up stupid. Hey, Meeghan."

"Nnnn... Just a few more minutes, I need to finish eating that yummy piece of cake."

She smacked me, hard enough to leave a red hand mark.

"Get up, retard!"

"Fine!" I sat up, still dazed. My mind was cloudy with nightmares and sleep deprivation.

"Now stand up." Natalie said, pulling me by my right arm. I stayed put.

"Please?" She gave me her best puppy dog face. It never worked. "Get yer butt up. NOW."

"Sure, sure." I smiled, standing up. My towel, thank God, was wrapped tightly around myself.

"Time to put on the dress and look sexy for Kyo~~." Jessica sang, pulling the dress out of the closet in the bathroom where I had hung it before.

We walked into the bedroom and I put on my undergarments and pulled on my my black leggings. They were thick and had lace lining the bottoms. I put the dress on and stood straight, pulling my hair back for Natalie to zip it up. Jessica sat on my bed playing with her hair.

I went to the closet and searched for my heels, a pair I had had for a long time. They were my lucky pair. They were a white satin, 4-inch heeled kick-BUTT shoes. They had gone through everything with me. School dances, chorus concerts where I ended up singing solos and almost falling off the stage, days where our Boxer puppy had decided to chew on them until I smacked her with my flip-flops, chasing her around the house until she let go. And for some odd reason, there were no bite marks whatsoever on the outside, they were all on the inside.

I had attached white satin to the shoes and wrapped it around my calves like ballerina slippers, which had caused many boys to fall prey to my charms (HAHAHAHAHAHA Laugh with me, please. This is just too priceless HAHAHAHAHA That is so not true. This never happened to me.) And when people called me names, this were the shoes I beat them with, until they begged for mercy.

And now they were here with me, to kick some Akito booty.

"Meeghan?" Natalie asked, hesitantly. She was kneeling on the floor, helping my tie the lace to my legs.

"Yup?" I said. It sounded like "Yoop." I had bobby pins in my mouth.

"Are you scared? At all?"

I paused, taking the bobby pins out of my mouth and sticking them into my hair, which was now curled and laying in an intricate design on top of my head.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but now that you mentioned it..."

"No, seriously."

"Yeah. Of course. I'm scared. I feel like peeing my... leggings. But I won't, 'cause I'm a big girl now."

Jessica sighed at my foolishness.

"I hope you know that we are here for you. We won't let you lose." Jessica said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

"And if Akito pulls any kind of chizz like pulling out a knife again? He's dead." Natalie said, cracking her knuckles.

"Good to know." I smiled. Tears pooled in my eyes, but this was no time to cry. My mascara would run.

"Now, go get ready you people. Leave me to my depressing thoughts." I pushed them towards the door.

"Love you." Natalie said, holding my hand and bowing to kiss it. I curtsied.

"You are so manly. Like, manly man like Otani manly. No! Like, Mighty manly!"

She laughed and threw her hair back, pretending to do the random anime eye twinkle that Armstrong almost seemed to have perfected.

They opened the door and walked out, their laughs dying down as soon as they opened the door.

Kyo was there, in a suit and tie, looking way too hot to not notice.

I blushed.

"We'll just leave you to... That. Yeah. Okay, bye!" Jessica said, grabbing Natalie's hand and pulling her away. Natalie had been making faces and using her hands to send signals to me.

"Hey." I said, turning to the bed and sitting down slowly.

"Hey." He was quiet, his head down.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... I'm just worried."

"There's no need to be worried." I assured him. "If Akito pulls out a knife, Natalie will be there to take the blow for me." I chuckled a little.

"..." He was silent, and he stood there, as if thinking hard before saying what he was going to say next.

"What is it?"

He lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were blazing with anger and a passion I had never seen before.

"Kyo?" I whispered.

He walked forward a few steps and kneeled before me, grasping my hands in his and still looking straight into my eyes he said. "Marry me."

I reached forward and caressed his cheek. "Of course. We were already planning on it... What do you mean by asking now?"

"Well, since you're dressed so... Nicely. And I am too." He said, straightening his tie, which just made it more crooked. "I thought I would let you know that... Shigure has a license to marry."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Shigure. He has a license. To marry. You, me, the garden, Yuki and Natalie and Shigure and Jessica. Our own wedding. With a feast shortly afterward." Those last words meant as a joke, and I knew it, but he said them with no emotion at all.

I had no idea what to say. I mean, it was every girl's dream to get married. But not in this way. Not under these circumstances. I didn't know what to do.

"I-I need a minute." I said, not looking into his eyes and staring down at the floor, I stood up and started to leave the room. But, I ran into the wall. Of course I would, since I wan't looking up.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Are you okay?!" He yelled, standing up and running over to me.

"I-I just, yes." I ran out of the room and down the hallway, and into Natalie's room where I knew I would find the right kind of advice I needed.

* * *

REVIEW NOW PLEASE. So, not the last chapter, maybe the next one will be. eh, maybe not.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Haha I haven't used one of these in a few chapters. Oh well. Here goes... I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did my pen name would be Natsuki Takaya and I would live in Japan with a bunch of assistants helping me every day. Which I don't. Someday I will! Well, live in Japan at least.

I miss my Natalie. HURRY UP AND LET IT BE MONDAY!

To Ebony Dagger: *blush* .///. Geez. Haha YES! You were hyper off my writing? Yes? Well, wootlehoo for you! You might be in for a bit of a surprise. Don't worry. It's not that bad. (Yes, it is.) OKAY! Teehee. Keep Reviewing, and I love you .///.

To FMAohshc: Sigh. Jessica, shush up. lol Who says I will huh? HUH? You'll see. You'll all see. MWAHAHAH Ehem. Nevermind.

REVIEW!

Kyo: Okay.... so is this the last chapter NOW?

Meeghan: Um... It depends on whether or no I feel like typing a long chapter or what.

Kyo: DO IT! KEEP THIS STORY GOING LONGER!

Meeghan: It shall forever be alive in my heart. Sigh. I might cry now.

Kyo: I shall help the crying stop.

Meeghan: Not If I spray this mace in your eyes.

Kyo: *gulp*

REVIEW NOW PLEASE! I need waaaaaay more feedback. KK? PLEASE? BITTE? ONEGAI?

YES. I was actually writing the Honeymoon chapter first, before this one... But... that one is soon. Not near not far but soon.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Last Time I Would Ever See You Cry

Meeghan's POV

I ran as fast as I could, my legs burning from the strain. When would all this anxiety stop? It was all cute, handsome Kyo's fault. Dangit.

I skidded to a halt, almost missing Natalie and Jessica's room and slammed my fist into their door. Hard.

"WHAT?" Natalie yelled, it was muffled.

"I'm coming in." I said, my voice shaking with labored breaths and nervousness.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing the door after me. Where was she? Jessica wasn't even on their bed, where she usually was. Well, if she wasn't sith Shii-kun.

"Where are you?"

"HERE!" It was muffled again. It sounded like her voice was coming from the bathroom, but I wasn't sure. I ran into the bathroom only to fall on the floor. In laughter.

Jessica was standing in front of Natalie, pulling something down over her head. Her attempts were futile. It wasn't budging. Natalie was trying to shove herself into the dress, but her attempts were also futile.

"What the HECK?" I barely got the statement out, I was laughing so hard.

"Don't laugh at me! You jer-" She was cut off by Jessica yelling. "I think I got it!"

"Finally!" Natalie puffed, gasping for air.

"What did you guys do?" I said, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Well, Jess tried to undo the zipper, but it was stuck, so then she suggested 'why not put it on over your head?' I said, no way, because it would mess up my hair. But she said it would all be okay, we could fix it later. So, I let her do it." She glanced at Jessica with a look of pure hate. "I can't believe I let you."

Jessica laughed. "You're welcome!"

"You messed up my HAIR!" Natlaie fumed.

I laughed and sat down on the edge of the sink.

"So, whatcha here for?" Jess said, pulling on the zipper of the dress, which really was stuck. I held out my hand for it.

"Well..." I said, pulling on the zipper. It really was stuck. "Kyo asked me something."

"OH? What? WHAT WHAT?!?!" Natalie screamed, bouncing around.

"Well, he told me that Shii has his license to marry."

"What does that mean?" Jess said, twirling her hair again.

"It means, he can marry two people together."

"Okay..." Natalie said slowly. "I don't get it."

I pointed at me then pointed through the doorway and made a heart with my pointer fingers.

"HOLY CRAP! He wants to get married! Awe! When?!" Natalie bounced even harder.

"What? I don't get it." Jess said. Natalie turned to her and slapped her arm murmuring quickly. "Kyo wants to marry her you dope."

"I'm no dope. You idiot." Jess and Natalie started to fight, their voices low and heated.

"Um... Today." They stopped fighting and turned to me, bewildered.

"Then we better hurry up! We only have a few hours until the feast!" Jessica said, running around the bathroom, searching for something.

"That's not it. I came over here to ask you for some advice. I don't know if I should just go ahead and marry him today. Not that I don't want to. I would love to. I just... I don't want it to be that, he's marrying me, because of the feast. Or the fact that I could die today."

Natalie licked her lip ring. "Quite a predicament."

"So? Tell me what to do."

"Meeghan," She said slowly. "I'm not you. I can't help you with this. Just follow your heart and do what you think is right."

I nodded.

"But, if I _were_ you I would totally do it. But then again, no I wouldn't, because then we wouldn't be able to have a honeymoon. And that would make me sad."

Ugh.

"I'm just saying! I would like to have a honeymoon before I died!"

I sighed heavily.

"Just... follow your heart. Do what's right. I know you'll find the right answer."

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly, sadly, and I walked through the doorway and into the bedroom.

"Marry him Meeghan! Marry him!" Jesica yelled from the bathroom. I heard a scuffle and then a thunk.

"Shut up you retard!"

"Don't hit me you jerk!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't freaking stand you!" Then more scuffling and bangs.

"DON'T HIT A PREGNANT WOMAN!"

I sighed and left the room, walking back to my room, where I was almost entirely sure Kyo would be.

* * *

Kyo's POV

I only had little time left with her, before everything could be over. I wanted to make it worthwhile. After she ran into the wall I realized I had made a mistake, asking her now.

I had added another worry to her already full mind. She had way too many things to worry about, Jessica and the baby, the curse, my welfare, Mandy, and whether or not she would live to see the next day. And now I added marriage to the list.

Stupid.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, sitting down on the edge of her bed with my head in my hands.

* * *

Meeghan's POV

I ran down the long hallway, finally realizing what I needed to do. I hoped it was the right decision, that I wouldn't regret it later.

I turned the corner and skidded to a halt in front of my door, grabbing the doorknob and pushing it open. But I was running too fast and the door wasn't opening fast enough, so I ended up smacking into it, a new bulging bump on my head.

"Ow." I whispered, massaging the sore spot.

"Are you okay?" Kyo was sitting, cross-legged on my bed, staring at me. I could see the amusement in his eyes, along with other things I didn't want to see.

"Yeah. It hurts but... I'll be fine."

I went to him and sat down, crossing my feet under me and grasping his hand in mine.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"I..." I didn't know how to say it delicately enough that I wouldn't hurt him. "I can't do it."

"Okay." He said. I was bewildered.

"W-... But I thought you were going to at least ask why!"

"Okay, why?"

I sighed. This was so confusing. "I don't want to marry you until it's the right time. I want it to be a normal ceremony, where everyone is happy instead of tense and waiting for something horrible to happen. I want to be able to go straight to our honeymoon and be with you. I don't want it to be like this. I know you don't want it to be like this either."

"No, I don't. Right after you left the room I wanted to chase after you and tell you 'Nevermind.' But I couldn't." He played with my fingers, twisting my ring around and around.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. I'll wait until the right time."

"But what if there isn't a right time? What if I'm making a mistake?" I lifted my head to look into his eyes, I could feel the anger and hurt twisting inside myself, turning my rage for myself into tears.

"Wow, you like to cry." Kyo chuckled, wiping a tear from underneath my eye. "It's okay. You won't get hurt. We will have a right time for this. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you." I said, wrapping my hands around Kyo's.

"Not as much as I love you." He said.

"I beg to differ." I leaned in, and we kissed. It was as gentle as a summer breeze, warm and soft.

I realized something. Something that was so freaking obvious but I hadn't taken the time to think about. I loved him. With my whole heart and soul. I loved him.

I would win.

I smiled as he kissed my forehead and held my hands, our fingers wrapped together, our love intertwining.

* * *

We all shoved into the car, buckling our seat belts and exhaling deeply. I was tense, but so was everyone else. This would be the test of a lifetime. This could mean the end of one life, and the start of a new one.

I would win. I knew it now. I had Kyo there for me. I had friends. I wasn't alone.

Akito was going down.

* * *

I just wanted to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. I wanted to make it longer, but eh.

REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Next chapter really is the start of the banquet.


	22. Chapter 21

Teehee. Not my manga. Or anime. Just my plot and thoughts and oddly satisfying ideas. :D

To sunny: It's suspense. (OH NO I corrected a reviewer! Now I'll be murdered! Don't kill me! I do not have those donuts! I swear! Those cops had no idea! I mean... AGGGHHH) Danke. I love Fab. Fabby fab fabbity fably fab. Fabby. I'm writing the new chapter now. It shall take me a few days, but I will prevail!

To Ebony Dagger: Haha that's how I am for real. Do you mean that she's right about waiting for marriage? It's true. Happiness, sadness, funna haha's, then more sadness. Then Meeghan decides to have a bit of a drink and everything goes crazy... NO. Never. Natalie will take a bit of a drink then because I'm not going there. Nuh-uh.

We shall find someone we've lost, and gain another friend. Or more. All thanks to the mind of MEEGHAN! She has lots of brain power! (NOT REALLY) She has odd dreams about her dad dressed as Batman, a pet hippo, and her friends going to Anime Conventions and meeting Vic Mignogna without her! STUPID FRIENDS! Haha just a dream Meeghan, just a dream. I actually did meet Vic. He looked very nice and his shirt was really tight... WAH! .////. and he had nice abs and he smelled GOOD. But enough about how super foxy awesome hot Vic is...

On with the story.

Meeghan: This shall be, the longest chapter, I have ever written, for any of my fanfics.

Kyo: Wow. Don't give up.

Meeghan: What did you just say?

Kyo: Don't give up?

Meeghan: Why would I give up?

Kyo: Um... uh... You wouldn't?

Meeghan: Yes. You are correct. I will never give up.

GET ON WITH IT ALREADY MEEGHAN!

Here it is. Chappy 21, for you. Well, more like for me... anyway...

* * *

Chapter 21: The Fact That I'm Still Alive Today, Means I Will Still Be Here Tomorrow.

Meeghan's POV

Shigure stopped the car at the front gates, handed his keys to a servant and led us in through the main gates. I had never seen the main house, except for in the manga and the anime, but it was a lot bigger in person.

The gates towered above us. Intricate gold and red designs were carved into them, made of oak, made never to rot. The paint looked new.

They were beautiful. I traced a design of swirls and flowers with my finger, feeling the smoothness of the wood.

I stopped myself and pulled my hand back to my side. I would not give in to the splendor of the place. I liked shiny things. Akito probably knew.

Stupid ADD. Oh look! A butterfly! **(I had to do this HAHAHA.)**

The gates pulled open slowly and Shigure stepped in front of us and grabbed Jessica's hand, pulling her along with him. She shook her head and laughed at him, then kicked him.

I wondered how they could be so happy when death was upon us. I could smell the sweet rotting odor of decaying flesh, but that had to be all in my head. I saw no rotting flesh around me.

I swallowed and started to shake, my vision shaking with me. Kyo must have seen this because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at his handsome face, his orange hair styled so cutely. I wanted to run my hands through it. I smiled and squeezed back, then side by side Kyo and I walked in through the doors.

I had forgotten how huge the Sohma family was. There were people everywhere, taking off their shoes, putting on slippers, talking, sipping champagne. I saw Shigure stop and talk to a couple. The woman's hair was the exact same color as Shigure's and the man's facial features were exactly like Shigure's too.

Oh, they were Shigure's parents. Duh.

I saw Shigure's smiling face, Jessica's blushing one and his mother's surprised expression. Crap. Great job Shii. Then his mother started yelling and his father pinching the bridge of his nose, then he laid his other hand on her shoulder. Shigure waved them off and smiled, grabbing Jessica's hand and walking back toward us.

"They took that well." He said. Jessica was flushed, with anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

"What did you tell them?" Yuki asked, his finger hooking the heel of his loafer's.

"That she was pregnant. And that we were married."

"Good job." I asked, laughing slightly.

"I finally got her a ring too..." He grabbed Jessica's left hand and showed us the small ring, a design of flowers played out with pink tinted diamonds.

"When did you give her that ring?" Natalie asked, grabbing her hand to stare at it closely.

"Right before we left. He scared me with it." Jessica sighed, taking her hand back.

Then a white haired figure jumped out from behind a group of people, dressed in red and gold, and glomped Shigure.

"Oh Shigure! How I have missed you so! I have not seen you since I last saw you! At the lake house!"

"Aya! Mi amor! How I have longed to see you!"

"I will not let you sleep tonight, Shigure."

"I would hope not, Aya."

Their eyes sparkled and shined as they stared at each other.

Shigure looked over at Jessica to see her reaction and was stunned. I knew he must have thought she would freak and try to detach them but no. She was sitting down on the step, her shoulders shaking with laughter, tears spilling from her eyes.

It _was_ quite funny.

"Why, who are these people? I see that I do not recognize this orange haired person! Is this Kyonkichi?" Aya hooked his finger under Kyo's chin, and Kyo backed away slightly.

"Get away from me you idiot! And stop calling me that!" He yelled.

"Ah, what love. And who might this be?" He grasped my hand in his, which was cool and soft. I blushed. I had always loved Ayame and his charisma. "Is this who I think it is?" He said, smiling.

"Yes, Aya, this is Meeghan." He said, taking Aya by the shoulder to lead him away from me. Kyo was fuming, his hair visibly standing up. "This is Jessica," He motioned to her still on the floor. "And this is Natalie." She nodded.

"My, how beautiful you all are! And Shigure, I've heard something about this Jessica." He raised his right eyebrow at her. She sat straight, waiting.

"You are married to her? And she is with child? How could you! I thought I was the only one for you!" His eyes filled with fake tears.

"I'm sorry Aya, but I've found someone else!" Shigure kissed Jessica's forehead. Aya was speechless, still staring at Shigure. It was quiet for a long moment. Then Aya spoke in a voice that was not saturated with charisma, but plain and monotone. A voice I had never heard come from his mouth. Ever. He must have been seriously stunned.

"That was definitely not the answer I was expecting." He blinked rapidly.

Then he was back to normal, jumping around and hugging Yuki, his dear little brother, who kept shooting helpless glances at Natalie, who just laughed and went along with it, teasing Yuki with Aya.

Then there was a huge noise, like a gong, and the voices lowered, and the groups of people started down the long hallway and into the dining room.

"Where exactly are we going?" Natalie asked.

"To the dining room." I said.

"Where are we going to sit?" I asked Shigure, who's face was lit with pure joy.

"At the main table. All the Zodiac sit at the main table, with Akito."

I swallowed. "No worries." Shigure said, calm for some odd reason. "She won't kill you. Well, not until later." He grimaced at his own joke.

"Thanks." I glowered.

We entered the room and I was stunned once again by the wonderful decorations. There were gold and red streamers lining the room, clear chandeliers glistening in the light, casting off red onto the walls. The centerpieces were made up of red roses and carnations, the vase a see through gold. The tables were traditionally low, the pillows we were to sit on were a blood red, but the bright, metallic gold stuck out the most. It was all so... _red_ and... _gold._

I plopped down onto the pillow farthest away from Akito, at the end of the long table. The zodiac started to take their places, sitting down to enjoy the wonderful food in front of us. My mouth started to water. I saw a plate of pork lo mein in front of me, also on the same platter some peanut butter chicken. I thought I was going to drool all over myself and my pretty dress. Kyo reached over and pushed my chin up to close my mouth. I hadn't even realized my mouth had fallen open.

The talking started up again and I looked around at the table, all the faces oh-so-similar to me. I saw Hiro and Kisa, sitting together, blushing slightly.

Ayame sat next to Rit-chan, who looked nervous but was glad to sit next to Aya. Hatori was sitting next to Akito who also had Kureno on his other side. Haru sat next to Rin, who looked like she was pretending to be angry and was turned away from him. When our eyes met I smiled slightly at her and she nodded, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

I looked back at Kyo, who was smiling at me, his back straight like a board was strapped there. Unrelenting. He was tense. I took his hand in mine and patted it.

"It's okay."

He nodded, his hand was a bit sweaty. I kissed his cheek. "Really. I swear. Everything will be just fine."

"Promise?" He sounded like a lost little boy, and I felt a pang of hurt hit my heart. It broke right through. I kept the tears back, not even letting my eyes water. There must have been something seriously wrong with me. I don't cry that much. (Seriously. I really don't. :'( )

"Yes. I promise."

He grinned and patted my hand then held it tight. I looked up and noticed the entire table staring at me. All the members of the Zodiac, the ones I hadn't even met yet, were looking right into my eyes. Most of them were smiling slightly. Haru had a blank look on his face but he gave me a thumbs-up and a look that said 'go for it'. I smiled and waved slightly back to them, giving them my own thumbs up. Ayame smiled and turned to Shigure. They started to talk about Shigure's new books and then everyone fell back into their conversations. I finally exhaled. I had been holding my breath.

The gong was hit again and the conversations stopped completely, they all looked toward the head of the table where Aktio sat. He stood up and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Here we are again, for this wonderful feast. I am glad we are able to keep the tradition going in this noble family. However..." He looked down at me. "It will be slightly different this year. There is war between our family and this girl." He points at me. "And some of the Sohmas have betrayed us." He especially looks at Shigure, who's eyes hold a great deal of malice towards Akito. "We will fight, after this wonderful meal. And with that being said..." He motions to the maid holding the gong and she hits it again, visibly shaking with fear as she did so. "We may begin the feast!"

There is hesitation from our table, except for Haru, who dives in. I grab hold of some peanut butter chicken and some wonderful looking beef and broccoli. It tastes amazing.

I suck it all down quickly, moving onto a fruit platter. I pick up a piece of watermelon and am astounded at how amazing it tastes. Food is good. One of the greatest things God created.

Kyo notices my moans of great pleasure and chuckles. "I guess you'll need your strength for the match."

"Yeff." My cheek is full of food.

"Just don't eat too much. You'll get sick."

"Uh-huh." I ignore him, biting into a piece of pork and moaning again.

Like that'll happen.

* * *

The feast is done and I am stuffed. I sat back and patted my belly. Kyo laughed and I noticed that he was doing the same thing.

I saw Hatori stand up and walk out the doorway. I wondered where he was going, but it didnt last long because they brought out the dancers. It was Haru and Kisa, and their dances were beautiful, mastered completely. They end and bow, then shake hands welcoming the new year and forgetting the old.

Hatori walked back in, towing someone behind him. She was covered from head to toe in black and was smiling happily at him, and I noticed her left eye is covered with bandages. Poor girl.

She was too far away for me to really see her, but then as Hatori weaved his way through the masses of people, I see he is coming to me. I sat up straight.

"Meeghan-san." He says, the person hiding behind him.

"Yes?" I have to keep myself from yawning. Too much food makes me tired.

"I heard that you lost one of your friends on the way back and..."

"Uh-huh?" I stand up for this.

"Well, I found a girl in the bushes by the main house, she had hit the tree fallin and hurt her eye pretty badly, plus she had a concussion. She can't remember anything."

"And?"

"And I was wondering, maybe if she saw you, her memories would come back..."

"Why would you think that?" Yeah, really, why would looking at me help some random girl he found in a tree?

"Well, you said that your friend Mandy was missing so I wondered..."

"Yes?"

"Is this your friend?" He pulled the girl in front of him and I was blown away.

We have found Mandy at last. Now I know she was somewhere safe. Safe enough. Unless Hatori is secretly a pervert. I doubt it. He's nothing like Shii.

"MANDY!" I squealed, throwing my arms around her. She was shocked.

"Um... Who might you be? You look awfully familiar." She pondered, tilting her head

"It's me! Meeghan! You know! You're best friend?"

"Um... What?" Her eyebrow were lifted and she had a confused look on her face. I realized, she really didn't know who I was.

"When will she remember?" I asked Hatori quietly.

"I figure when her concussion heals completely and with some time... She might come to remember."

"Might?" I whispered, my face giving away the shock I felt.

"She will remember. I'm sure of it. Don't worry." He laid his hand on my arm and smiled slightly.

"WHY HAA-SAN!" I heard a charismatic voice yell from behind me. Hatori turned away and put his hand to his face, sighing.

"Why Haa-san, are you falling for this Meeghan? I know, she is quite stunning. I find I am starting to find her to be... pretty." His eyes twinkled.

"I'm not like Shigure, don't put me in the same group as him." He said, monotonous, he started to walk away quickly, Mandy following quickly after him, stealing glances back at me.

"HAA-SAN! WAIT!!" Ayame ran after him. But before leaving the room he yelled back to me. "Meeghan, come to my shop sometime! I know Kyo would like to see you in a short little maid outfit! It's every man's DREAM!" And with that, he ran away.

I laughed loudly and looked at Kyo, who was red with emberrassment and rage.

"So... You really want to see me in a maid outfit?" I asked.

"NO WAY. NEVER." He hissed.

"Not even a really looooong maid outfit?"

"No." He growled.

"Not even for halloween?"

"You can wear really baggy clothes and be a hobo for halloween." He suggested.

"It's not even worth it..." I pouted then broke into a smile.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek quickly. "Don't get all worked up. I'm just kidding. You can wear the maid costume." I laughed.

"N. O. Darn you..." He muttered to himself.

Then there was a loud gong and everyone but the Zodiac and their familes stood up and made a line toward Akito, bowing to him and thanking him for the feast and telling him their hopes for next year. He took it all with a grimace and fake laughter.

His eyes met mine and his smile lit up his evil face, and made me feel as if I was going to puke. I shuddered and put my head in my hands, breathing shakily. Kyo rubbed my back and whispered sweet things in my ear. All lies.

Then the gong was hit twice and the Zodiac and their families stood to thank Akito, then made their way out the sid edoor instead of the main doors. I wondered where they were going.

Shigure saw me watching them and answered my unspoken question. "They are gathering in the courtyard, where the fight will take place." He said quietly.

I nodded, my stomach churning. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, but I bit my tongue to hold it back.

Akito came to the table and smiled "sweetly" down at me, then gestured toward the side door. "Ladies first?"

"Hah." I said, grimacing.

Kyo took my hand and kissed it, holding it tightly in his and he led me to the doorway, into a beautiful courtyard with rose bushes and lilacs and flowers of every color I could think of. In the middle of it all was a slab of cement, with all the Zodiac, even the cat carved into it's borders. I guessed that would be the arena.

"Do not fret, dear _child_." Akito hissed. "I won't kill you."

I guffawed.

"Well, not right away at least."

"I'll have you in a bloody pulp on the ground before you can even begin to think about killing me." I hissed back.

He giggled and walked to the middle of the concrete slab, stripping off her suit jacket as she walked, shoving it into the hands of a scared maid.

"Now is the time for one of the greatest moments in our history." The oldest maid of the house started, her head held high. I loathed her. "The prophecy of the Zodiac has stated that there would come a time when our God and the prophetess would have to fight for the safety of the Ox, the Tiger, the Ram, the Snake, the Dog, the Rat, the Dragon, the Horse, the Rooster, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rabbit, and yes, even the Cat." She glared across the crowd to Kyo, who glared right back.

"And now, that time has come!" Her voice bellowed across the croud, a few in the front cringed. "It is time to fight for the lives of the Juunishi! It is time for our God, Akito-sama, to WIN!" There was only one other person who cheered when she said that. Of course, I knew who it was. Who else would it be?

It was Kyo's father, who looked even crazier then the last time I had seen him. (which was in the manga.)

I waved at him, then stuck my tongue out at his stunned face. Kyo actually started to laugh and I kissed his cheek, still sending evil glares towards his "father".

"The time to fight is now! Are you ready Akito-sama?" She bowed respectfully to him.

"Yes, I am." He smirked and took his place.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was monotone, she did not bow to me.

"Heck yeah." I grinned widely, shaking slightly with anger, anticipation and fright. I stretched my arms over my head.

"Be careful." Natalie said.

"Don't let him get to you." Jessica said.

"Taunt him about his boobs. That's his weak spot." Shigure said. Jessica smacked him. "Don't do it!" She yelled back.

"Don't let him hurt you." Kyo face was grave and I squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. If I need your help, I know you're here to cheer me on. Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too."

I noticed Hatori and Mandy were standing in the second row, and I felt a pang of hurt. I wished Mandy would cheer me on.

I walked to the center and took my place, stretching my feet shoulder length apart, my fists in front of me. Akito didn't even move.

"Begin."

And then I knew that I had another choice. I didn't have to kill Akito, and he wouldn't kill me. There was a better choice, a third choice.

I would use it.

* * *

HAHAHAHA. Longest chapter yet, right? Okay review. Next one soon, I promise. I took a break okay? Gosh...

Review!

I SWEAR I WAS ON CRACK WHEN I WROTE THIS. lol Did anyone notice that at one point instead of "following" I typed "folli=owwing"? I must have been drugged. Natalie, I swear, the next time you drug me... I WILL get you back! lol

I am thinking of making Mandy and Hatoris story a little side story. What do you think? Feedback plz. And to...

**EBONY DAGGER. **If you see this, And I hope you do, realize that you are the only person who reviews for almost every chapter. Your reviews inspire me. Greatly. PM me so you can tell me what else you think. Okay? Haha.

I love you all!!!


	23. Chapter 22

I. HATE. FANFICTION. DOCUMENT. MANAGER. Sometimes, when I'm done typing for the day, and I got to save it, it doesn't save. And I HATE IT. I typed half the chapter and then POOF!! GONE. Ticks me off.

Well, enough of my madness. Review.

To Ebony Dagger: PM me please miss Ebony... I need your feedback and ideas. I'm running out haha. I just need a few names for Jessica's and Shigure's kids. They have a lot.

To LostDragon13: Thanks! It's coming soon, I assure you. Okay? If you see this, you're reading it! :D I'm glad I have a sense of humor people like. Sometimes they don't understand me... Gosh...

To: Ms. Secret: Thanks. I'm glad she's back too. I started to miss her, even though she's just a phone call away hahaha. She remembers soon. Don't worry. :)

No opening thingy this time. I so sorry... :( I'm just pooped.

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 22: There Was No Theif, Because It Was Me.

Meeghan's POV

I didn't want to be the first one to attack. But of course, it didn't go my way.

"Don't think you can take them from me." Akito said, still standing completely still while I was tense and ready for her attack. "I control them. I am their God."

"You can't control them. They are people. They have their own thoughts and opinions. They can say 'No.'"

"Not true. I guess you really don't know about the things I can do..." He lifted his finger to point at Kyo. "I can use him. I could have him attack you. He might not want to, but he would have to. I control him." He lifted his finger farther and beckoned to him to come forward. Kyo took a step forward, bewildered and totally confused. Shigure held him back.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS." I growled.

"I could, if I wanted to. I could make him kill you. And then kill himself. Then we'd be rid of you freaks."

"You're calling us freaks? When you're the biggest freak I have ever met? Wow."

"I will do it. If I have to. If it's what I need to do to get rid of you once and for all, I will." He bent his finger and Kyo started to struggle against Shigure, who was having a hard time keeping him back. Yuki grabbed Kyo's left arm to help.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, lunging forward to punch him in the gut. But he was too fast. One second he was in front of me, next he was behind me, kicking me. I fell over onto my side and sat up. He brought his foot back to kick me again, but I grabbed his foot before he could make contact.

"Akito. Have you noticed how everyone is afraid of you? How your maids shudder when you walk by, how Yuki turns to stone when he sees you? Have you seen the looks the Juunishi give you? Have you not noticed that everyone HATES you?"

"That's how I roll. I want them to fear me."

"No. I'm not sure that's what you want. I think you want them to love you. I think your way of showing love is through violence and being an idiot and hurting others. But it just makes them hate you even more. No one loves you."

"Shut up." He hissed.

"No. No I won't. I want to help you. I want to show you what true love feels like. I want to be the friend you never had. I want to love you." It sounds stupid even in my own ears, but I know it's true. I want to show her just how love is. That it's nothing like her contorted ways.

"Shut up." She whispered.

"And one more thing. I want you to know..." I think for a second. "I want you to know it's no use trying to hide it. Everyone can tell you are a girl... I mean, mood swings all the time... No guy has mood swings that bad. Unless he's taking estrogen and is bipolar." I turn toward her. "Are you bipolar?" I smile, to show her I'm just kidding.

Apparently, she can't take a joke.

"SHUT UP!" She screams, moving her hand to her sleeve where I knew she must have been keeping a knife. That was quick. She whips it out, swinging her arms trying to stab me. I roll away and stand up, not so sure about why I wore these heels now. Or this dress.

She runs at me, still swinging the knife and I dodge every attempt, walking backwards, until I trip over a rock. Stupid me.

"NO! MEEGHAN!" I heard someone scream, which was surprising. The voice was Mandy's. "You can't lose! You can't let her get you! Keep dodging and when this is over with I'll give you my Gaara plushie!" Hatori comes and gently pats her shoulders, which I noticed now were shaking with sobs. I smiled. She remembers. She remembers me... I give her a thumbs up, then roll out of the way again. Akito screeches and throws it at me, which I dodge again and it gets stuck in a crease between the slabs of concrete.

I run to her, grasping her hands in mine, pushing against her. She pushes right back, and we roll onto the ground. I get on top of her and punch in her in the jaw, which hurts my own hand, then she pushes up and against me, pushing my back onto the ground. I can feel the concrete hard against my spine. Owie.

We roll and roll, I slap her, she rips my hair out of the pins that held it up, and it flows down onto the grass. Then I see the knife and realize she was rolling us to the knife so she could grab it. I push her up again and she rolls onto her feet and grabs the knife.

No! Dang it, Meeghan!

She runs at me, holding the knife straight out. I grasp her hand that she holds the knife in, and I can feel it slide right through my skin, a warm liquid drips to the ground, pooling under my feet.

"Trust me. Please. I want to be your friend." I plead.

"I can't trust anyone. Not even my own mother." She whispers, tears running down her angry face now. Tears of sadness.

"You can trust me. I'll show you. If you put down the knife, we'll call a truce."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO." She rips the knife out of my hand and just as I punch her as hard as I can, her knife connects with my abdomen, and she twists it, the ragged edges ripping my skin apart. She falls to the ground, unconcious and she lies there for a while and then there are cheers from the sidelines and the old maid is calling out, with much regret "Meeghan is the winner." And I'm engulfed in hugs and people are cheering and jumping up and down. I smile and pull the knife out and I can feel the blood drain from my face. I can see the red on my hands, covering them, red dripping from my stomach, pouring down my legs and it won't stop. I push my hands against my stomach but it doesn't help, the bleeding quickens and I can see the comical squirts of blood. Like when Sweeney Todd kills his victims, and the orange blood squirts all over onto him and the floors and the windows? Well, the difference is, this blood is red and warm and _real_ and I know that I'm going to die.

The world starts to shake and dim and I see Kyo running towards me, Hatori at his side, pushing through the crowd. I feel something weird in my throat and then Kyo is there, holding me steady.

I can barely make out what they're saying.

"Clear the area!" I hear Hatori call out, and I can see the people's faces go from smiling to pure white. Some run away and others stay, whispering to each other and crying. I see Jessica, her head in Shigure's chest, and she's shaking. I don't know if it's me or her. Natalie is biting her lip, trying to hold back the tears, Yuki massaging her shoulders.

Kyo is there and I'm happy. Natalie pushes her tongue against the lip ring and starts to twist it around. A habit I have to yell at her for.

"Stop that." I try to say, looking up at Natalie, pretending to be annoyed. But all that comes out of my mouth is a fountain of blood. I can hear Mandy scream and feel the pushing and pulling sensation at my wound. Hatori has taken my dress and ripped the middle to get to the injury and is pressing down hard to stop the bleeding. He finally stops pressing down and looks at Kyo.

"Can you carry her to the van? Try not to carry her too close, or you'll turn. We don't want that."

"I'll do it."

I'm picked up and I can feel Kyo's arms gently around me. It's a wonder he isn't dropping me, holding me so far away from his body as he is right now.

"Hey, Kyo?" My vision is blurry. Like I'm not wearing my glasses and everything seems to be like a TV screen without a signal, black and white and blurry.

"Yeah?" His voice is soft.

"I love you." I'm starting to drift. Something is pulling me back into the dark corners of my mind, coaxing me to stay there, away from the pain.

"I love you too." I can feel something warm and wet on my cheeks, then Kyo gasps and my eyes won't open. I'm trying so hard to open them, but it's like they're glued shut. Heavy and warm and I want to sleep so badly.

"Kyo what's wrong? Kyo?" Is all I can whisper then I'm out cold.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I have a life you know. (NO she really doesn't...) Haha. But... YAY

Review please!


	24. Chapter 23

Okay. Happy now? Good... Gosh...

Thanks to... yesterdaz, LostDragon13, BabyLuvs2Write, and Xireana for the story favorites and such. Much thanks to you.

:)

To Ebony Dagger: Haha I know... I thought it would be better to change it at first...then I decided not to. Haha. Suspenseful is a word. Yes. Teehee I portray emotions well? Wow thanks. I actually think I do a poor job of that. There are many ways I could do things... But I choose the crappy way. Haha. Ah, well you'll have to find out if she dies or not... No? But... there is that extra Christmas Chappy that I posted so maybe she doesn't die... :D Teehee...

To LostDragon13: Thanks. Haha to have a good fiction story you have to torture the main character. A lot. That must be why Twilight is such a hit. Bella is freakin tortured. Akito is DOWN. :D Happy happy Joy Joy... I would love to read your story. PM me anytime you want. :) I'm glad that I could read a story that one of my readers wrote. Woah. Long sentence.

To Ms. Secret: Ahh Ms. Secret... I very glad that you are glad. Makes me happy. Meeghan gets really hurt, yes. Loses lots and lots of blood, yes. Does she live? I have no clue... Let's find out. Teeheee... I'm glad you read my little notes. You have some ideas?!?!? Tell me! I would love to hear them! Danke Schon!

And to everyone, thanks you so much for reading! It's not over yet, and I hope you will read the epilogues and such. If I can think of some good ideas. Have any ideas for names of CHILDREN? I need some. Review and tell me your ideas! :P

I keep dreaming about Vic Mignogna. He's going to play Zero in Vampire Knight. I'm so excited. He's going to do an awesome job. :D GOOD LUCK VIC!

Kyo: I can't believe Shigure is married.

Meeghan: I know right? It's so weird. I just thought he'd live alone, like an old perverted hermit for the rest of his life.

Shigure: :O I can't believe you think of me that way! Boohoo! Oh poor me!

Jessica: I thought so too. Apparently, he's not that much of a hermit. *Shigure does something and scares us all*

Meeghan: Creepy.

Kyo: I don't even want to know.

Shigure: Please! Stop this madness!

Annnnnnd Review please.

* * *

Chapter 23: There wWas No Theif, Because It Was Me Part 2

Meeghan's POV

The last thing I felt before I fell into the black was a warm wetness. It wasn't sticky, it wasn't smelly, it was just warm and very very saddening. I couldn't have guessed what it was, I was too far gone to notice anything.

In this darkness, I was left to my own thoughts. My own emotions swimming around me, in swirls of red anger and bright pink love. Blue clouds of sadness tried many times to overtake me, but there was just to much pink. Too much pink. Mandy hated pink. Mandy... There was no pain here. There was only the vivid colors of my emotions and my memories to entertain me.

I remembered the time I broke my leg. Tripping over a basketball. It took 2 or 3 months to heal completely, and it was quite funny. (Actually happened... Urgh...)

There was the time that I read Fruits Basket and cried for Kyo. Through those books I had gotten to know him like I had known nobody else. I felt his pain, tripled. I felt his happiness, his anger, his everything. Everything he felt, was much, much more to me.

Kyo. I hoped I had helped him. The memories of the fight were blurred. The edges red and things not quite right. Some parts were missing, I could tell. There was no way for me to understand them, so I didn't watch them.

Did I save them? Did I break the curse? I wasn't sure. I could barely remember whose warmth I had felt before I had passed out. I was almost sure it was that person's. But what was his name? I was forgetting already.

Then, whilst I was remembering my favorite bible verse, which was now hard to remember, the lines blurred there also, there was a bright light. Blinding. I couldn't see anything.

There, in front of me, were glorious pearly white gates. The 30 foot tall fence surrounding was gold, there were clouds and cherubs, babies with wings giggling and flying around me. They were beautiful. One stopped to give me a kiss and it looked familiar to me. A baby. It reminded me of... My older brother. It looked just like him. It could've been his twin.

I looked right at the baby, who was grinning back at me. I smiled back and kissed his cheek. He giggled and floated away, his wings flapping slowly. They were pure white feathers. Beautiful.

I waved as he floated away, giggling happily with the other babies.

I walked up to the gates and stood there for a moment in wonder.

"Wow." I muttered to myself.

"Meeghan... Welcome." I heard a voice say and turned around. A gigantic and wonderfully beautiful angel was standing behind me.

"..." There were no words.

"Why are you here? You are not dead yet. You're heart is still beating, down on Earth."

"I-I don't know. I was just doing something and then..." I trailed off, not sure of what I was doing.

He opened his book to, what looked like to me, a random page. He stared at it for a while and then looked back up at me.

"You have 2 choices. You can stay here, for eternity, or you can go back. You are not dead yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Come." He beckoned for me to follow, and follow I did. We stopped at a cloud that was raised above the rest and he set my hand on it. Right away it opened up and showed my earthly body. On a bed, tubes everywhere, something red and ugly looking was staining the thing I was wearing. A hostpital gown.

There were doctors and nurses everywhere, running around frantically. The machine all the tubes were hooked up to was beeping erratically, and a nurse came in with a cart, and took these paddles off of it, handing them to another nurse who rubbed something on them and pressed them to my chest. My body jerked and sagged. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. She started yelling something I didn't understand, then tried again. She started CPR then.

"W-What is this?!" I asked. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen.

"It is you. You are dieing."

"No way. Nuh-uh. No." I shook my head, bewildered. There was no way that that was me.

"Yes. This is your choice. Your body is dieing. You can either stay here, or go back there." He pointed to the hospital bed, where the doctors and nurses were still at it. "With that, there is much pain and sorrow. Here, there is no pain. No sorrow. Only happiness." He stared through the cloud, as if not seeing the gruesome scene through the cloud, but as if he were there himself.

"What will you choose? You must go back quickly, or you will have no choice but to stay here."

"I-I don't understand..."

"You must choose life or death. Happiness, or brokenness. This can only lead to happiness." He gestured toward the gates. "That can lead to both. It _will_ lead to both. But it is your choice. Think it over quickly, or you will not have a choice."

What was I going to do? I hated pain. I didn't want to see Kyo hurt. If I stayed here... I could see all my loved ones, who have passed already. I could watch my mom and dad in peace. But, if I went back, I would never, ever see my family again.

But Kyo was my family. My whole being. My purpose for living.

What to choose? Kyo, or unending happiness...

It was the hardest thing I had to do. But I did it.

* * *

"You are sure of your choice?" The angel asked, floating towards the gates.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Then you must go. That path will lead you there." He pointed to a trail of clouds that were thinned out, the sky below them clear blue. It looked like a tight rope. I shuddered. The drop from there was amazing, as if it could go on forever.

"Thank you."

"There is no need for thanking me. Thank the Lord Almighty. He is the one who let you have the choice. No one has ever showed up here half-dead before. But the Lord knows everything that has happened and everything that will happen. That is why he gave you the choice."

I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered to the gates.

I turned and took the first step onto the path. It widened out considerably with every step.

"Woah. Cool." I started walking faster. The image of myself on the hospital bed was embedded in my mind. I could see it in the distance. I started to run, my breath coming slowly, as if I were sleeping. With every step the pain worsened. But I would make it.

I stepped into the picture and my eyes opened to the hospital room.

The pain.

All I could feel was the pain. Nothing else. It burned so horribly.

"She's awake!" A woman's voice. Probably a nurse.

"OH! Thank the Lord."

"Yes. Please do." I muttered to myself, smiling.

Thank you.

* * *

Blah blah blah. Review please.


	25. Chapter 24

New chappy already! I started working on this chapter the same day I finished chapter 23. Go me! YAY!

To Ebony Dagger: Thanks lots. I do believe in God and His Son Jesus and that He died for my stupidness. (Aka sins) I wouldn't say I'm religious. I don't think Christianity is a religion. It's a relationship. I believe (mostly) what Baptists believe. Look it up if you would like or PM me for more. I would love to tell you. :D I'm glad you think so. I hope some people won't stop reading just because I said those things. Urgh. In an earlier chapter, I believe it was chapter 5, I prayed with Tohru and Jessica before we ate. And I did say "In Jesus' name I pray Amen"... Yup... :D Haha thanks. The whole swirls of emotion thing sounded really stupid when I read it back... but it seems good enough. I'm glad you liked it so much. You are one of the beeeest fans ever... I mean it!

To forgot it: Woah. Forgot what? Do you have ADD too? Gosh, what a coincidence... Anyway, Thanks. Haha It's not Megan. No offense. No hitting please. Violence might be the answer, but you don't want me to hit back. I might break a nail and then a real war will start. Lol But anyways... Really? It was confusing? Hmm... Thanks really. :D

Much love to all the readers and reviewers. I do love you all. I'm glad you have even given my story a chance. It warms me. .///.

Meeghan needs help. She is waaaaay too excited about VK and needs to get over it... HAHAHA noooot. I want to email Vic again... urghle... WHO WANTS TO EMAIL VIC?!?! His email is Yup yup. Just don't take up too much of his time. Meeghan wants to email him too! GOSH.

Okay. Time for a new chappy.

Meeghan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Logged. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kyo: What?

Meeghan: Naruto abridged. It's just... too funny. The new episodes aren't as good as the old ones but... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kyo: Psshhh... What about Yu-Gi-Oh abridged?

Meeghan: Even funnier. Even better then Naruto.

Kyo: Good.

Mandy: WHERE'S MY RAMEN?!?!

Meeghan: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Inside joke. Review. Please. Danke. I need some ideas for names... HELP MEEEEEEEEE. A 3 part chapter! SWEET!

* * *

Chapter 24: There Was No Theif, Because It Was Me Part 3

Meeghan's POV

"She's awake!" The nurse's voice seemed so loud against my ear drums. I winced.

"OH! Thank the Lord!"

"I was so sure that she would be unconscious longer then that." The doctor, who was quite handsome with his black hair and glasses, who looked like Kyoya Otori, mused as he tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "They can come in now. Only 2 at a time though. There's no need to scare her. They've scared me enough."

The nurse smiled and walked out the door, where I could hear screaming and laughing and running.

"MEEGHAN!" Mandy flew into the room with Hatori, almost sliding into the machine where all the tubes were hooked up to. Good thing there was no tube down my throat, or I'd be ripping it out by now.

"Careful! You'll knock all the tubes out of her. Then what will they do when she goes back into cardiac arrest?" Hatori grumbled, steadying Mandy.

"Whoops. Sorry." She scratched the back of her head. "I'll try harder not to be so clumsy."

"It's fine. But... Stop trying to be a ninja and walk like a normal person. You might actually kill me one day." I said, my voice hoarse. I could taste the blood caked in my mouth. Ew.

"NO! Real ninjas don't walk. Real ninjas are stealthy. Real ninjas-"

Hatori cut her off. "Real ninjas don't walk. Real ninjas are stealthy. Well guess what? You are not a ninja! Furthermore-"

"DON'T YOU DARE." She glared at him.

"Real ninjas... AREN'T REAL."

"NO! That is SOOOO not true! You know what? I might love you a lot but I will not tolerate this madness! Don't talk to me!" She turned from him and crossed her arms, sulking.

"Fine. But just so you know... I'm taking Gaara with me."

"HE'S MINE!"

"Well, HE'S going down the garbage disposal!"

"WHAT? Are you jealous or something?!"

Hatori blushed.

Hatori... blushed...

HATORI BLUSHED?! HATORI NEVER BLUSHES!

"N-No."

Mandy smirked. "I bet you are."

"Why would I be j-jealous of a st-stupid PLUSHIE?!"

"Who wouldn't?!" I interjected. They ignored me.

"It's okay... I might love Gaara... but I love you more."

Hatori blushed even more and patted Mandy's head. It was weird to see them together. Hatori being so tall and lean... Mandy being short and plumper then him... It was adorable though.

Mandy blushed then. "Don't touch my hair." She slapped his hand away.

"Okay... Um... Take this elsewhere please? I have people waiting to visit..." I said, loudly enough that they finally noticed me.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Mandy said. She hugged me close to her and I could smell her perfume. Eu de AXE. Hahaha.

"And since I'm not dead... Don't I get that Gaara plushie?" I smirked.

"Uh. Um... Uh-huh." I knew she didn't want to say yes, but she had to. Hatori smiled behind her.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE." Mandy hissed. How she knew he was smirking, I will never know. She still had her back to him, looking down at me. Hatori smiled even broader. The retards.

"I am glad you are alive too Meeghan-san. We will leave now so Mandy can say goodbye to her... stuffed toy."

"IT"S NOT A STUFFED TOY. It is a mint condition GAARA PLUSHIE."

"Right... Goodbye." He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. She tried to plant herself to the floor but Hatori stared at her long enough that she started giggling and walked out with him.

"Byebye." She smiled.

"Byebye..." I whispered as they walked out the door. Shii and Jessica came in next. Jessica was still crying.

"Compose yourself woman! I ain't dead! Just... ALMOST DEAD!" I smacked her arm.

"B-B-But... WAHHHHHH!" She buried her head in Shii's chest, who gave me a look I will now call 'OH-Dear-Lord-please-HELP-ME'. I laughed.

"Get her out of here. I'll see you at home." I gave her a slight hug.

"Yes. But just a moment. Jessica, I want a word with Meeghan. Please?"

She nodded and left.

"Yeah, you old hermit. What do you want."

He raised his eyebrow. "You defeated Akito."

"Yeah?"

"If you had died... He would've won..."

That was surprising. I didn't know that.

"Oh?"

"Yes. And... you freed us from the bonds of the curse. Thank you." His look was sincere. I almost cried.

"You're welcome..."

He smiled and left the room, waving his fingers in a goodbye.

Natalie walked in towing Yuki behind her, slowly. "Come on you... Stop trying to... STOP IT!" She smacked his arm and he finally stumbled through the doorway. His head was down, his hair covered his face entirely.

"Time for a haircut?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." Yuki said and looked up then. His eyes were red and puffy around the edges. So were Natalie's. But not as red as Yuki's. You could tell he had been crying recently. His cheeks were red and wet, and he was sniffling.

"Awwwwe." I cooed. "What a cutie. Come here little boy. I'll give you a big hug." I opened my arms. It pulled on the stitches in my side, and burned, so I put my arms back down, and tried not to wince.

His mouth turned up into a slight smile and he hugged me with one arm, quickly squeezed my shoulder and stepped back. He was sniffling again.

"Oh you..." Natalie said, smacking his arm lightly. She kissed his cheek.

It was quiet for a minute as I watched them, and they watched me. Finally Yuki spoke.

"Thank you. There is nothing we can do to repay you but... I'm glad you're alive. I hate seeing Kyo like that, even though I don't like him much."

"You've been getting along pretty well. You'll be best friends in no time. I know. I read about it." I said, laughing.

"Haha. I'll take your word on that." He took his hand from Natalie's. "I'll leave you to it."

"No. I'll go with you. Just wait a second." She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I don't know how you did it, but you beat Akito. And Yuki's right. What you did for us? We can never repay you for it. But we can at least thank you." She kissed my cheek and I felt her tears drip onto my hands, that were now in my lap. "Thank you." She let go and turned around without looking at me and left the room.

I could hear them in the hallway outside my room. "Kyo. You can go in now. She's fine I promise."

Silence.

"Kyo. Just go."

Still more silence.

"You better go, NOW, _before_ I decide to kick you into next year. I mean it."

Still, nothing.

"Kyo. She needs you. So go." Yuki said this. For a moment there was utter, complete silence, then I could hear his footsteps approaching my room.

~~~!!!#&^%&*(&*()%&(^#%^&%^&*%^&*#%!!!~~~

I thought that our "reunion" would be easier to describe. But it isn't. It was touching, yes, and very painful. But to put those exact emotions into words, our thoughts and actions and feelings? No. It's hard thinking about it now, even after it all happened. Every memory with him in that hospital room was dangerous to think about. It forced me to tears every time. Every, single, time. But if you were me, and if you were there, you would understand. There were, and aren't the right words to describe it. There never will be.

But, I will tell you what went down in that room that day. The love of two teenagers, who would sacrifice their lives for the other, who would do anything to save the other... That love...

Never fails.

~~~!!!$#&^$%&*$%&*$^&$%^#%^&($^(^*($&*$^(^*)!!!~~~

His footsteps were soft and slow. With every step my heart beat faster. With every pause for breath he took, my heart stopped.

And then there he was. There he was, stepping into the room, sitting down next to me, holding my hand in his. His head was bent over my hand an I could feel his lips on it, kissing my knuckles, back and forth, one at a time.

"Kyo?"

He didn't look up. Just sat there, kissing my knuckles.

"Hey, Kyo?"

He took my hand and placed it in his, palm-to-palm and intertwined our fingers. He stared at them, rubbing his thumb back and forth over mine.

"Hey, Kyo? Hello? Are you in there?"

Still he said nothing. Just stared.

"Kyo. I'm alive. I'm here. My heart is beating. Really fast now because I'm nervous, but it's beating. Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I can see you're alive. I can hear the monitor. But..." He looked up then. His face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and red. But he was still as handsome as always. Still Kyo. "For a while there, there was no beeping. It was... There was nothing. No beeping, no sign that you were there."

"But I was. I mean, kind of..." I looked into his eyes. Still the same color orange. My favorite color.

"But you weren't. You weren't here to tell me you were okay. No one was here to tell me you were going to be okay. They all thought you were going to die." He swallowed. "_I_ thought you were going to die. And it would've been my fault."

"No, it wouldn't be. It's my fault for not being careful. I was being careless and I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't! I told you I would be there to protect you from anything. But I couldn't. I couldn't even control my own body." He let go of my hand and held his hands up to his face, and stared at them. They were shaking.

"No, Kyo, it's not-"

"Yes it is. And I kept thinking, while they were in here trying to keep you from dying, that life would never be the same."

"It would be, someday. You could live without me. In the manga, Tohru's the one who-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TOHRU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MANGA, WHATEVER THE HECK IT IS. I. Don't. Care." He stood up, his fists shaking with anger. "It would never be the same. I wouldn't be able to live life without you. You took my heart. You stole it from me."

It reminded me of a song. Relient K. There Was No Thief. There was no thief, because it was me. It was me that stole his heart.

"And I was thinking that when you woke up, if you woke up, that I wouldn't hold you to your promise. I would take back the proposal. I would let you live life without having to deal with us Zodiac, who almost caused you to die."

I could hear the beeping on the monitor speed up. It sounded as if it was going to explode.

"Y-You can't be serious." I said, frowning. "You can't take something like that back, I won't let you. You can't-"

"No, you didn't let me finish. I thought about it. I thought about giving your heart back to you. But then..."

"Then what?" He was taking too long to say what he wanted to say, and I wanted to hear it now. "Then what?!"

"Calm down. I'm trying to say that, I'm selfish. I don't want you to leave. I don't care if it's ruining your one chance at life and I don't care that I almost got you killed. I want you here. I can't give you back your heart. I won't do it." He frowned at himself.

I was so relieved. I could hear the beeping slow a bit, but it was still beating faster then before. Partly because it was Kyo sitting there next to me. He always made my heart race.

"I thought you were going to leave me." I whispered.

"No. I won't. It would kill me to live without you."

"It would kill me too." I looked into his eyes and for a moment he looked like he was going to cry.

"I realized that too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise, I _truly_, _sincerely_ promise, that I will protect you for the rest of our lives. I will. I swear it."

"I believe you." I whispered, setting my hand gently on top of his. He smiled.

"I love you."

"I know."

"No, really. I do. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me to himself. I missed his smell. Like laundry soap and the night air and freshly cut grass.

Then I realized something. He was hugging me.

But... Kyo can't hug me. We have to keep a strict distance. At all times.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you need to tell me before I say it myself and punch you?"

"Um... I... Oh. Yeah." He paused. "It's gone."

I let go of him and stared at his face for a while. Broken. I wonder how?

"When? I can't believe I missed it. We had been waiting for this..." My eyes filled with tears. How could I be so stupid? How could I have missed it?

"When I was carrying you to the van and you started to pass out I felt something weird. Everything went black and then I saw both forms of the cat. It was really confusing at first. I thought I was dreaming. Then I was glad because if I was dreaming, that meant you were fine." He sighed. "I'm so stupid. Then they walked away and I suddenly felt a wave of relief and sadness. Like everything was lost in the world. But I also felt that I had finally been freed. The curse was gone. I don't know why it happened then, but it did." He looked at me then. "Do you know why?"

"I have no idea. I wish I had been awake to see it. I can't believe I passed out then... I can't believe it."

"I'm glad you did though. Everyone saw me cry. Except you. Which I think was a good thing."

"You cried?!" That must've been what was hitting my face before I passed out. Something wet. Kyo's tears.

I couldn't believe I had missed it.

"It's alright. I'll tell you every little detail." He kissed my cheek. Then he took my hand and kissed my knuckles again. The monitor sped up. Kyo chuckled. Stupid heart rate. Slow down will you?

A nurse walked in then and checked the monitors chart. "Are you in pain? You're heart rate sped up quite a bit here."

"Not really." I shrugged. Okay, maybe a little. Or... a lot.

"Here, I'll give you a little something to cheer you up. It'll make you really sleepy, and you'll be really disoriented, but you'll feel a lot better." She paused, then added. "When you wake up."

"Ahhh. I've had that before. Sweet old morphine. Bring it on. Let's see what I say this time, hmm?" She laughed and injected the syrum into the tube from my IV.

Of course, right away, I felt it. Sleep filled my eyes and I lost my train of thought.

"Bye. I'll be here when you wake up." Kyo said and the nurse raised her eyebrows at him. "Or not. Maybe I should go home for a bit."

"She'll be asleep for quite a while. You might as well go home. You look tired." She said.

"No flirting with my fiancee Mrs. Nurse person. That's not nice. Kyo, don't flirt with her. I'll have Mr. Doctor come and beat you with a stick. I mean it." I shook my pointer finger at him.

"It's alright Meeghan. I won't flirt with her. I don't want to. I'll flirt with you when you wake up. How does that sound?"

"Good. Veeeeery good. Night Night." I yawned and snuggled into the blanket, my mind groggy.

"Night." The last thing I felt was his lips brushing my temple, then nothing but sweet dreams. And in those dreams, I realized something else. Something that was utterly important, but I probably wouldn't remember later. Because my dreams just loved to run out on me.

Shii's curse went first. When Jessica confessed her love and he realized how much he loved her. Same for Yuki. Natalie finally had a real talk with him and then... it was gone. Both of them, right when they felt how much they had truly fallen in love... Their curse left them.

And then Kyo. His was gone. But it took his longer to leave him. And we were together almost from the begining. So why, when he first told me he loved me, why didn't it leave him then?

Maybe it was harder for his to leave. He had 2 different Zodiac forms. Maybe that was why. Or maybe it was that he hadn't realized how much he truly loved me until just then.

I wouldn't know until I asked him later. And maybe they were both the right answer. Maybe not. He didn't understand when I asked him the question and he still doesn't understand to this day. I didn't care what the reason was. I was just glad it was gone. He didn't have to be plagued anymore. He didn't have to hate himself anymore, and no one had reason to hate him.

Actually I did care. I still do care. I wanted to know the answer. And I hoped it was the latter, because when I would retell this story to my children and my grandchildren, I wanted them to know just how the curse was broken. I wanted them to know just what I had done. Just what we all had to go through to get where we are now. Maybe it was prideful. I don't know. But what I did know, was that it was finally over. This war with Akito was finally over.

And it truly was. Little did I know that Akito was changing. Akito was going to be different. I had hoped then that they would lock her up for being the wacko she is.

No. She wasn't wacko. Okay, maybe a little, but she was just raised the wrong way. I could teach her not to be so scary.

That was my goal. To teach a wackjob how to be normal.

What a job to have. Hopefully she wouldn't try to slash me with a knife. Again.

Hopefully...

~~~!!!!!!!~~~

Was that good? Okay. Great. Awesome. Review! Please! REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE!!


	26. Chapter 25

Hai Hai! Hajimemashite and Konichii wa! Teehee!

To Ebony Dagger: Ahh I love your reviews hahaha. Always the first to review on the new chapters. Yay. I love poignant touches! It was a vocab word! I'm sorry. My English teacher is getting to me hahaha. Thanks. I know. I was wondering myself why Kyo's curse wasn't breaking. So... yup. And we're here now. And with a few short chapters to go. Oh no. I might cry.... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

To green magnolia: Woah. Cool name... Anyway, thanks. Haha, it was sad in the hospital. Hospital's are very sad. I hate them. I will write again soon. Seeing as how I'm writing now! Teehee. It wasn't the end. I promise. I still have epilogues and if anyone wants me to write more I'll try.

To Ms. Secret: 2 reviews at once! Sweet! Okay ummmm... Yes. Meeghan went to Heaven. Weird huh? Well, I had a hard time thinking whether or not to let her die. Heaven sounded pretty sweet. But then I added the whole "God had given me a choice" thing, and God knows all that has happened and that will happen and he knew I was going to go. So I went. Anyways... I hope ninja's are real. I wanna be a ninja. I'm actually saving up to buy Sakura cosplay and some Hawkeye cosplay. And Roy gloves so I's can fire at ya'll. Teehee. You didn't know about Kyo's 2 forms? You know the really ugly smelly cat form, in vol. 6 of the manga. And his pretty kitty form. Also in vol. 6. and 1. And others... haahaha.

To LostDragon13: Best chapter ever? Really? Oh... wow... this one might be good too. You'll just have to wait and read.... READ.... Yay! She's sending me PM's! Yippee!

I'm going to write a fanfiction about Naruto pretty soon. I'll not spoil much but... let's just say that, Sasuke decides to come back, and there is a lot of crying from Sakura. And Naruto hahaha. And there will be something to learn about Naruto's parents. And Naruto will be Sasuke's best man. At his wedding. To who? Well... I guess we'll find out. Though it's pretty obvious to me who it is. (EHEM SAKURA). But I don't know who Naruto will end up with. It seems to me that Hinata and Kiba would be good together... But then Ino and Shika... But I always think about Temari and Shika too. Maybe Ino and Choji. But what about KIBA?!?!?!?! GAHHHHH. Anyway...

Thanks to all. Yays. Meeghan is suddenly hungry. Craving chocolate. Mmm....

I was going to type something that I thought was interesting, but now I forgot it. Teehee. Wow.

Time for the next chapter!

~~~!!!#^&%^&*(%^*($^*$%&*$%*!!!~~~

Chapter 25: The Skies Have Never Looked So Clear...

Meeghan's POV

After a long but short month of recovery... I was okay. There were scars, pink bumpy scars, but it wasn't anything horribly drastic. They just kept piling on.

I was let out of the hospital after 2 blood transfusions, which I must say hurt like crazy. I would never go back to the hospital again. Hatori could take care of me, not those amateurs.

I refused the wheel chair this time. No. I wanted to stay in bed. The pain was enough to make me want to. I slept a lot and read a lot of books. Mainly manga Kyo went out and bought for me. Using Shigure's credit card. And they also moved a TV into my room. Also paid with Shigure's credit card. I made him cry numerous times, but I know he was just kidding with me. He didn't mind at all that I was using all of his hard earned money. Well, I wouldn't say hard earned... Lazily earned money.

And it was one day when I had finally decided that I was okay enough to not lay in bed all day that it happened. Again.

I was sitting up in bed, my knees to my chest, painting my toe nails. It was summer now and graduation was near. We weren't going to graduation. We had accepted our diplomas early. Tohru was the only one going. After graduation she was moving in with Uo-chan, who was moving to Tokyo for college. Hana was too busy flirting with Kyo's foster father to even bother. We knew they would be married soon.

As I was putting on my socks, Kyo walked in and almost knocked over my bed-side table then as he went to sit down on the bed he slid off and fell on his butt. He was never this clumsy.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. Nothings wrong with me. Everything is great. Just great. As a matter of fact..." He trailed off, smiling. Then he dug around in his pocket and pulled something out of it. "Today is perfect."

It was a tiny black box. I knew what was in it. Kyo got down on one knee and..

He opened it. I gaped. The ring inside was stunning. It was just one diamond in the middle, small enough for my taste and it sparkled in the sunlight, casting rainbows on the wall.

"Oh my gosh..." I reached for it but he pulled back. "Why-"

"I wanna ask you first."

"But you already did ask me. Twice."

"I don't care. I have to ask you or it won't feel right. Plus, maybe you changed your mind..."

"Never." I shook my head, a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "Okay then. Meeghan, I love you. I always will. I want to take care of you and protect you for as long as I live. I love you. Will you marry me?" He orange eyes bore into mine and I blushed.

"Of course."

He stood and threw his fists into the air. "Yes! Yes, Yes Yes Yes YES!" He pretended to throw a football. "Touchdown! And the winner is..."

"Yes, yes we know already. Sit down. Gosh." I giggled. He sat down next to me and pulled my left hand forward to slide on the ring. It slid down, perfectly fitting my finger. "Wow."

He smiled happily and kissed the ring. I took my hand from him then and leaned forward for a kiss, which he accepted. I hugged him quickly and we hurried out so I could blab to the girls.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the stress of a wedding away, even though they took care of almost everything for me. I was always tense and my muscles ached and it was hard to keep myself from mood swings. I was never doing this again. Never. Once was good enough for me.

And then came the day... when Natalie actually had a good idea. (Hahaha. I'm just kidding. she has lots of good ideas.)

"I don't want to have to go through all this again..." She grumbled, smacking her head off the table a few times.

"Neither do I. I'd rather not have to plan for a wedding." I was ripping the rejected invitations. Natalie asked for pink. We got blue. What kind of idiots got that wrong?!

"You know... I have an idea..." She sat up and pondered, tapping her pointer finger against her chin.

"Was?" (What? in German) I set down the paper I was holding.

"Well, instead of having to help me plan my wedding too, why don't we just have our weddings the same day? We can have them together, or separately."

"I never thought of that..." I thought for a moment. It was actually a good idea. "Seperately. We know that you love the spot light and I don't wanna take it from you." I laughed.

She chuckled. "True true. One right after the other. Then a reception... But where?" And we were back to planning again. I wonder what Yuki and Kyo would think of that idea? Would they start yelling and get into a fight? Probably.

But that's not what happened. I was just as shocked as everyone else.

Natalie had proposed the idea to Yuki and Kyo and they sat there, staring at each other for a minute. No hatred in their eyes, just curiosity.

"Sure" Kyo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not?" Yuki said.

What a surprise.

And then the planning was done, THANK THE LORD, and we were able to relax. For a day. Until we had to go buy our dresses. The brides maid dresses were going to be a really pale pink, with spaghetti straps and the skirt would fall just above their knees. Perfect.

With Rin and Jessica, whose stomach was growing quickly, (I suspected twins) fitted into their dresses, we went searching for ours. Natalie found hers first.

It was strapless, there was no train, and the skirt was full. The bodice was like a corset, in the back instead of a zipper was lace, beads were sewn like flowers into the skirt and she looked great in it. She almost cried.

For some reason we couldn't find one that fit my personality. We were there for hours, but none seemed right. Just as I was about to scream out in frustration, I saw it.

Beautiful. Simple, and perfect. Some people would probably think I was being way too old fachioned, but I disagreed completely. It was a simple white silk, with sleeves that cut off right at the shoulder. It had a v-necky type of cut to it, not too showy, just right. There was no train, not nothing. It was long and I had to pick it up to walk which was how I wanted it. The gloves came up past my elbow and halfway up my upper arm.

Perfect. The only word I had for it. Perfect.

The whole wedding day was a blur. A complete blur of utter disaster. But I didn't care. I was zoned out, listening to my Zune, turning it up loud and closing my eyes to keep out everything. I could feel the tugs and pulls as my hair was fixed, my makeup perfected and I was ready. The only thing I had to take my headphones off for was to put on my dress. I had to keep myself from crying, because if I did I knew someone, mainly the ones who did my makeup, would kill me.

Natalie was first and I got to watch her "wedding" from the sidelines. She kept it short and to the point, causing the whole crowd to laugh at her many "Hurry it up"s to the preacher. Which was Shigure. Thankfully he listened to her and did what she asked, otherwise he would probably be a bloody mess. Kyo had given Natalie away and Yuki was giving me away.

The members of the Zodiac were the ones in the crowd. There were more people there then I thought there would be, Ritchan's Mama and Papa were sitting with him and Shii-kuns editor.

It was all so fast. Natalie and Yuki kissed, there was clapping and some "woot-woots" from Haru. Then they were playing the wedding march again and I was shaking with nervousness and Yuki was next to me, taking my arm and looping his arm it, smiling the entire time.

"You know, this is actually quite fun." Yuki said, still smiling.

"Glad to know you think that. Now, hold onto my arm, tight please, I might fall if you don't." It came out strogn but I knew my face gave me away. My heart was racing, my knees were shaking, my legs were jello and I had no clue how I would be able to walk all the way up that aisle.

But I did. The only think that kept me going was Kyo's beaming smile.

He was so handsome in his black tux, his hair slicked back, hands actually not in his pockets for once. I could see a thin sheen of sweat on his face and I mentally slapped myself. I forgot, of course he was nervous too.

Through all my nervousness, he was all I could see.

Hatori had set up a camera in the back to video tape all this. I was glad because I wouldn't remember any of this later. I was just too happy.

Yuki put my hand in Kyo's and everyone sat down. I handed my boquet to Rin, who just barely smiled at me because she was trying to keep a straight face. Haru was staring at her, his thoughts shooting arrows towards her. "You've made a friend, how nice. Rin has a friend. Friend. Friend, friend friend." I knew he was thinking.

Shii started talking and it was a wonder how I got through it all. Every time he asked me a question I stumbled, thinking back on what he had just said. That I didn't hear, because I was too busy staring into Kyo's eyes. Kyo chuckled and just said the answers for me. "She does." He chuckled when the time came.

And then the time came to read our vows.

Kyo was first. He reached into his pocket and opened up a piece of paper, and the spots that I could see through were black and swirly, because apparently, he didn't know about white out.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you, the day you and Jessica randomly showed up at our door? I thought, 'Who the heck is this weirdo and what is she doing in my house?' But, I'm pretty sure everyone else was thinking that too. And you are a weirdo." There was laughter and Yuki (Kyo's best man!!) was bobbing his head in agreement.

"But later, after everything we went through, I realized this. I was attracted to a weirdo." More laughter. Natalie sniffled. "And I was glad. I loved you. And after all the stuff we went through to get here? All the hurt and the pain and the joy and the laughter? Well, I realized..."

He took a deep breath and squeezed my hands. "I still love you. I love you a thousand times more then I did at that moment when I first realized it. I love you even more every second of every day. There are no words to describe how much I love you." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. "To infinity, and beyond I think."

I laughed and held back the tears for a bit longer, so I could take out my vows and read them.

"You know what? I don't need this paper." I folded it back up and dropped them into Rin's outstretched hand.

"Kyo... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. Since I was 12 I've been waiting for this. 5 years is a long time to wait." I sniffled then, trying to hold back my own laughter. "And the only thing I can think of to say is... I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I really do."

"I know."

"Kyo. I love you. For all the red m&m's in the world? I love you more then them. More then the moon and back. More then the next galaxy and back. I love you." I lifted my hand to caress his cheek.

"I know." He leaned towards me, smiling broadly, and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey! Not until I say so! Stop it! Now!" Shigure punched Kyo in the arm, and opened up the Bible again. "Teenagers these days..."

"Okay, we were almost done anyway, so... Bring the rings. Put them on each others fingers. There. Now, Kyo Sohma, Meeghan Sohma... Take care of each other... You are now husband and wife. Kiss you wife you retard."

Kyo smiled, shrugged, and kissed me again. Blissful, I cried and smile and laughed and ate and cut cake and cried some more and went home, got dressed, and sat in bed for a moment. I was still in my own room.

Natalie came running in, her pajamas on now and hid behind the door. "Shhhh." She giggled. "Yuki is trying to find me."

"Hide and seek?"

"Yeah." She giggled even louder. Too much sugar and happiness for her.

"Natalie? Where are you? Come here! Please?" I could hear Yuki padding up the hallway.

He stopped in my doorway and waved. "Do you know where she is?" He asked me.

"Uh-" I was cut off by Natalie jumping out from behind the door and glomping him.

"Gotcha! Now let's go! I want some more cake!" She pulled him by his collar out the door and down the hallway.

"W-wait a second! I was gonna... No! I don't want any cake! I'm serious! It's not... No! Don't! I can't..."

He was drowned out by Natalie's giggling. I knew he was done for. He probably wondered now why he had married such a person who couldn't even eat any sugar without getting crazy.

And then I laid back in bed, marveling at the thought that I was married. There was a ring on my finger. My purity ring was on a chain around Kyo's neck.

And then from utter exhaustion I was asleep and snoring peacefully.

And then I was awake and packing and laughing and crying some more and I was out the door, to a new adventure in a new land. A land with beaches and palm trees and the wonderful, wonderful sun.

~~~!!!#$%^&*$^($^(#%*%^&*#%!!!~~~

Donnnnne. With this chapter. Review.


	27. Chapter 26

Stupid document thing on Fanfiction is being STUPID. I wrote almost the entire chapter and it didn't save it. Now I'm po-ed. I hope I can remember what I wrote *sweat drop*

Dis ish da dreaded honeymoon. OOOHhhhhhh Guess what country or state they are in!

* * *

Meeghan's POV

I stepped from the stairs leading down from the huge plane and stretched my arms. What a long ride. I was entirely too excited to get off this plane and to our destination. I walked as fast as I could while still walking to the doorway and into the baggage collection area.

"Wait a sec!" Kyo said, grabbing my arm. I spun around to face him, my sundress fanning out behind me.

"What?" I said, stopping abruptly and looked up at him. Why did he have to grow so much in 2 months?

"Babe. Take your time. Smell the salty air. I can almost smell the white sands of the beach from here." He sniffed, smiling.

"But I wanna swiiiiiiim~~." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip. He smiled.

"You will. In a bit."

He grabbed our bags and walked towards the clerk at the desk. I pulled out our passports and flopped them onto the desk. The girl smiled and scanned them, then handed them back to us. Ah, technology. Since Kyo had trouble with English I spoke for him, going through the motions. Finally we were able to go and he hailed a cab, handing the driver a twenty, and we were off. The ride was bumpy and the sun was hot against our bare skin. Though his hand was hot and sweaty, I held it close, squeezing tightly.

We arrived at the hotel and waved goodbye to the cab driver who honked us a little tune as he drove away. I went to the desk and signed us in, winking at the desk clerk. He was pretty cute. Kyo shot him evil glances and the guy laid off when Kyo reached down to put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled as he handed us our room key. Don't worry loyal readers, Kyo is the only one for me.

I ran to the elevator and grinned all the way up to the top floor where the honeymoon suite was located and threw the door open when we got there, throwing my suitcase on the bed and ripping it open. I found my bathing suit lying on top, right where I had left it and ran into the bathroom to put it on. It was a white one piece swimsuit with baby blue lace around the edges and matching white shorts. I ran out into the room and grabbed a towel and slipped my gladiator sandals on, pulling my hair up as I did so, hair tie in my mouth.

"Holy crap. You're fast." Kyo said. He was still searching through his suitcase for his swim trunks. Which were orange and black.

"Yeah, well..." I hopped to the door, my sandal barely hanging onto my foot as I wrapped the hair tie around one last time.

"Hurry up." I said impatiently.

"I hate the water..." He murmured.

"Yeah? Well, I love it so..." I blew a raspberry at him. He chuckled.

"Immature." He said.

"Like you aren't." I said, crossing my arms.

He went into the bathroom and a second later came out in a white v-necked t-shirt and his trunks. He pulled a pair of swimming shoes onto his feet and grabbed a towel hurriedly, trying to catch up to me. I was already in the elevator. I shook with anticipation as we reached the lobby and ran to the back doors, throwing them open and reveling in the sight of the sandy beach.

"Kyo! Do you see this? Do you see it? Isn't it wonderful?!" I squealed, walking backwards to see his face.

"Yes, it is." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and turned back around, bumping hips with him then running to a spot under an umbrella. Private beaches were the best.

For hours I swam and sunbathed. Even into the night we sat outside, lighting sparklers and talking and laying together. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. I started to doze off when Kyo lifted me into his arms and threw our towels over his shoulder. He walked slowly, trying not to jostle me too much but I was already awake.

I was anxious to see what would happen next, if anything would happen at all.

I pretended to be asleep as he walked past the desk and to the elevator. He was having trouble pushing the button, so I did it for him.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing my temple.

"Hi."

He said nothing as we watched the numbers on the screen. "Aren't you going to put me down?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh." I said, blushing, my cheeks felt flushed and I buried my face into his bare chest. He had taken his shirt off earlier, his abs glistening in the sunlight. He was tan already.

I swiped the card, still in his arms, my hands shaking. It took my 3 tries to get it right. I thought he would laugh, but he didn't. And I realized he was shaking, not with laughter, but with nervousness.

He walked in and turned on the lights, then set me down. I felt so naked all of a sudden and I crossed my arms, trying to cover myself. I would never wear a bikini again.

He set our towels over the chairs around our little table that faced the balcony and motioned to the bathroom. "Shower?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, grabbing my toiletries from the suitcase and I walked into the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I sighed and walked to the shower and turned it on, letting the water flow for a bit. Then I changed my mind and brushed my teeth, then walked out of the bathroom.

"I just don't feel like it right now." I said while setting my things back into my suitcase, straightening up a bit. "It's free now."

"No thanks." He shook his head then headed towards the balcony, opening the door before turning to me. "Wanna sit with me?"

"I-I think I'll stay here for a bit. Read a magazine. You know. Girl things." He nodded and walked out, closing the door tightly behind him. He walked to the edge and stood there, leaning against the rails and looking out to the ocean. I shuddered and threw myself onto the bed, arms and legs spread out, staring at the ceiling.

What was I going to do? I didn't even want to think about it.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking what-in-the-world-I-was-going-to-do?, when, finally exhaustion hit me. I felt my eyelids go heavy and then it was dark and peaceful, swirls of colors twisting around the crevices of my mind, I dreamt of nothing but the sound of the ocean and the smell of the salty sea air.

* * *

Kyo's POV

I was scared that I would hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her, I promised her that I would never hurt her. Ever.

But what was I supposed to do? Sit back and do nothing?

An hour passed and I finally walked inside, shutting the door behind me and closing the curtains. The light was dull in our room, and I found her asleep, curled up on her side, her mouth pursed like she was pouting. This was how she always slept. I chuckled. I noticed the goosebumps on her arms and she shivered lightly, turning to lay on her back, her arms and legs stretched out. I took her favorite blanket from her bag, the one her mother had made her when she was 10, and laid it on her, tucking her in a bit. She moved again. She was waking up. I sighed and tucked her in further.

She blinked, her eyes cloudy with sleep. She yawned and stretched, sitting up.

"What?" She said, rubbing her eyes, her voice caked with sleep.

"Sorry. I woke you up." I stood up and stretched also. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." She said defiantly. She was still half asleep, but I could tell she meant it. She grasped my arm and pulled me down to her level. "You're sleeping with me."

"Wha...?" And she pulled me down even farther so that I was laying down and she cuddled up to me. I quickly sat up leaning into my arms, so I could get away from her. "Why not?" She said, hugging my arm.

"I don't want to hurt you." She was quiet for a moment.

"That's what you're afraid of?" She said, playing with the lace on her top. She hadn't changed yet. "Well, do you think you're the only one who's afraid?" She looked at me then.

"No. I mean, I was just saying that..."

"I'm scared Kyo." She blushed.

I had no words then. I just sat there and stared at her for a minute then leaned in and kissed her. Then she turned away and laid down again, playing with the lace on her swimsuit top.

She smiled. She was still playing with the lace when I noticed something. I had forgotten about her scars. How could I forget? The memories were burned into my skull, to play back again and again. It was barely showing over the top of her swimsuit. It was the newest one. Fresher then the other. Still pink. I shuddered with anger.

"Kyo. It's fine. I promise. I love you and that's all that matters."

And it really was.

* * *

Where are they? Tell me! Review!


	28. Chapter 27

Hiya - again. Haha. Too many chapters, such little time. Such little time.

To Ebony Dagger: YAY! She loves it so much! Yay! I actually was trying to make it more romantic like that, but it only feels that way because some of these are actually fears I have. So I think that it makes it even better. I think.

To LostDragon13: You go girl! Write that story!

To Ms. Secret: Thank you thank you thank you. And thanks for the names. Actually, I'm not going to have a chapter about Natalie's and Yuki's or anyone else's. I'm going to insert the extra Christmas chapter with a bit of other stuff. New stuff. Funny stuff. Yay. That's why I needed names. :D

ON WITH IT!

Read my Naruto story okay? I'm working on that as I'm working on this... Plus I'm working on an extra side story of Naruto based on a poem. It's going to be about... when Naruto and Sasuke fought before Sasuke left for Orochimaru. And it'll be sad, because they'll be dead in the end. Sad. Poor brothers...

AND HERE WE GO.

~~~!!!#$&^%&*^*(&^*($^*(%^($^&*$^*!!!~~~

Chapter 27: After Everything That Has Happened, I Still Love You

_Beautiful_. I thought as I opened the paper door that led from the living room to the side porch. The snow fell on the small fish pond Kyo had installed not that long before our house had been built. After we had gotten married, Shigure and Yuki didn't want us to leave, so they built on a third installment to Shigure's old house. Yuki had gotten married first (trueeee... but i got married right after he did! They just built their house first while Kyo and I found a place in Tokyo... which made everyone lonely so we moved back after they built the third installment) and built his house connected with Shigure's. It was wonderful, never leaving your loved ones behind, as I had done. I sighed, thinking of Christmas back home. My 3 siblings and I opening presents in front of the fake Christmas tree, our parents laughing and smiling at our reactions. Kyo came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach.

"Homesick again?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck. "Don't worry. They'll be here before you know it."

"A little. It's not so bad, with you here." I smiled. "I just can't wait until they're here. I can't wait for them to see everyone. It'll be... Amazing. It's so weird to think that they thought that I was dead for a while."

Just a few weeks before this, I had gotten really homesick and was depressed all the time. I wrote a letter to my parents and actually sent it to my home address in the U.S.

It was answered.

By my parents.

They were freaking out. Apparently, my friends and I had gone missing from the basement and my parents had no clue where I was. Or my friends. They're parents were so happy. Except for Mandy's mom. My mother had said she took on a knowing look and said "She told me before she came over here that day that she was going to disappear. And that she would reappear sooner or later. I just had to wait."

My parents, my little brother and sister, and my friends parents were coming for a late Christmas, and a family reunion of sorts.

I hadn't told them I was pregnant yet. They only knew I was married.

They weren't happy about that. But they would get over it once they met Kyo.

"I'm glad I can help. Now close the door before you get sick, I don't want anything to happen to the baby." He rubbed his hand on my barely protruding stomach. We had found out 2 months before, and Kyo was thrilled. "I'm just glad the curse is finally broken." He had said. "I wouldn't want my own child to have to suffer like I did."

"You are such a worrywart." I said, laughing a bit. I closed the door tightly before walking back over to the Christmas tree. It was nothing like the one we had at home, it was real. It had a pine smell to it and it tickled your skin when touched. I loved it. I had wrapped red and silver garlands around the tree, and was starting to add red bulbs. I picked one out of the box and stood on my tip-toes to reach the tip of the tree. It was at least 7 feet tall to my 5 feet and 9 inches. Kyo came up behind me and held my back, making sure I didn't fall. He was very overprotective. He had always been that way.

The doorbell rang and startled me, I dropped the decoration and Kyo barely caught it before it hit the floor.

"Who could that be? It's Christmas Eve. No one ever visits on Christmas Eve. Unless it's Shigure and..." He trailed off.

"I'll get it." I said, smiling nervously. I knew exactly who it was. "You can hang more ornaments." Kyo nodded, not taking his eyes off me as I walked out the living room door and into the hallway. I stepped down off the ledge of the part of the entryway where we held the shoes and opened the door slowly.

"Hello." A timid voice mumbled. I grinned.

"Hey. I'm glad you came. It means a lot to me. Do you want to help decorate the tree?"

"S-Sure... I guess..." The person took off his shoes and followed me.

"Kyo! Guess who it is!" I asked, opening the doorway to the living room, but making sure it hid the person behind me well enough.

"Well, it isn't Shigure and Jessica. Is it Yuki and Natalie?"

"Nope. One more guess."

"Is it Hatori and Mandy?" He pondered.

"Nope. It's..." and I opened the door to show who it was.

"..." Kyo stood silent for a moment then grabbed me and pulled me towards him. He stood in front of me and shielded me.

"Why?" He said, growling deep in his throat. The cat was still with him, in some ways.

"She never got to apologize for the years of hurt." I pulled myself away and stood in front of Akito, wrapping my arm around her waist in a quick hug. She looked at me, pleading with her eyes.

"No." I whispered. "You have to do it. For yourself, and Kyo." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said. She folded her legs beneath her and bowed to Kyo, who was appalled by her actions. Akito started to cry. "I am s-so sorry. I am truly very s-s-sorry." It was totally silent for a few moments. Awkward silence. I started to say something, but had no need to.

"I forgive you."

She lifted her head and sighed, staring at him. "Thank you."

"Now, you can help us decorate the tree. 'Cause God knows we can't do it by ourselves." And we laughed happily, together. The strength of forgiveness never failed.

~~~!!!#$&^$%*(&^(%^*(^*(!!!~~~

Meeghan's POV

Kyo was a little awkward with Akito, still wary about whether or not she was going to pull a knife out on me. I knew she wouldn't.

I went into the kitchen and started the tea kettle, then got a few mugs out and spooned hot chocolate into them. I added the water, then added a bit of milk. I put extra milk in Kyo's. He still loved milk. Hated water. Loved fish. I hated fish. (Fish SUCKS)

I carried them out on a tray and set them in front of Kyo and Akito. Akito was sitting on her legs, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Stop it. Don't be so nervous." I patted her shoulder. She smiled slightly and thanked me, then picked up her mug, ready to take a drink. "Careful. It's hot. Blow on it first." She nodded and blew, a few flecks of cocoa flinging onto the table.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"You can clean it up later." I said, laughing. "Don't worry. It's just cocoa."

It was quiet for a while as I listened to the wind outside, blowing against the chimes, making them ring out their beautiful noise. I thought back on the years Kyo and I had spent together. We had been married for 4 years now.

Then there was a sort of stomping and a child burst into the room. His black hair was curly, like his mother's and fell in his black eyes, like his father.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Kyo asked the boy, frowning. "Don't you know how to knock? And take your shoes off before you enter!" He scolded him. Ichigo was definitely just like his father.

"Oh, come oooon Uncle Kyo!" He pouted and threw his boots into the hallway.

Kyo growled and stood up, ready to kick the kid out. "Oh stop it." I said to him. He sat down, fuming. "Where are your parents? Where are your brother and sister?"

"I don't know." He sniffed, I handed him a tissue. "I was looking for them."

"You parents? Why would they leave you all alone?"

"No. Daddy told us to come here, or Uncle Yuki's."

"Why is that?" Kyo asked, fuming even more.

"Well, Daddy said it was time that we had a new brother or sister. Mama tried to tell him no but..."

We all sighed theatrically. Kyo slammed his head on the table. "When will they stop?!" He cried.

"I was looking for Kiki and Shino-chan, but I can't find them." Shinobu and Kelsey (aka Kiki) Were the twins. They were 4 years old.

"Where are Haven and Melanie?" Haven was 3. Melanie was almost 2. Nana-chan, the baby, was only 10 months old.

"I don't know. Nana is at Yuki's house. Aunt Natalie is having her play with Hachi." Hachi was Natalie and Yuki's dog. A Shiba inu. Black and white and beautiful. Natalie was 7 months pregnant, they were having a girl.

"They have to be somewhere!" I said, my eyebrows twisting with worry. Where could they be? They couldn't be out in the cold. They'd get frostbite.

I heard a scuffling noise in the hallway, closer to the kitchen and sighed. Then there was giggling.

"I wonder where they could be?" Kyo sang, standing up and walking through the dorway, down the hall and into the kitchen. "I wonder if they're under the table?" I heard squeals and Kyo walked back into the room, two giggling children under his arms. Shinobu, whose glasses were falling off his nose, his black hair straight and short. Kiki, her dirty blonde hair curling slightly near the ends, her eyes a bright blue.

What a day. Now where were the other 2 children?

~~~!!!#$&&*$%*!!!~~~

Review.


	29. Chapter 28

Why heeeellloooo there!

Who is your daddy... and what does he do? Haha I love that movie...

I've been reading Blood and Chocolate. Good book. Gosh it's good.... Weird... in a good way... Hmm... lol I've finished it already. Took me... 3 or 4 days. To read it. I read Twilight in 2 days. Can you believe? It only took me 4 days cuz I kept going back and reading stuff over to make sure I understood. Plus it was really good lol

To Ebony Dagger: Didn't I say it was... 4 years later? Yeah. Kyo and Meeghan have been married for 4 years. Yup... I know! They have so many kids now. It's weird. I told Jessica I was going to give her 8 but... it ended up being 7. And one on the way hahaha. Too many. Not enough brain power.

Anyway... Yeah. I'm getting there. Just wait.

Has anyone else noticed my obsession with Vic Mignogna? Gosh I hope so... lol I hope it's not just my friends who think I'm crazy. I hope everyone thinks I'm crazy! In a good way! Is there a good way? I don't know...

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO.

~~~!#^%&$%*^&*($^*(^*$^&*$^*!~~~

Chapter 28: Seriously. When Does The Hurt Stop?

Meeghan's POV

I called Yuki and Natalie, hoping for the answer I wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey Are Melanie and Haven there, with you?" I twisted the phone cord around my fingers. Kyo and Ichigo, Kiki and Shinobu were decorating the tree, whining and laughing and chasing each other. Akito was stringing popcorn, breaking every piece she tried to fit on the string, her eyebrows pulled together in utter frustration and confusion.

"Melanie is here. So is Nana-chi. Isn't Haven there?" She sounded really worried now. I could hear Melanie's twinkling laugh, Hachi's mad barking and her paws scuffling the floor and Nana's usual baby noises all in the background.

"If he was here, would I be asking?" I said, agitated.

"Oh no. Where could he be? Yuki, baby, have you seen Haven? Well can you..." Her voice was muffled from yelling away from the phone.

"Hey! Don't worry. I'll go out with Kyo and look for him. Tell Yuki it's fine. Just stay with the kids." There was no way she was going out into the cold, 7 months pregnant and there was no way Yuki was going either. If something happened...

"You sure?" I could tell she was biting her lip.

"Yeah. I'm going now. Byebye." I hung up and stood for a second, staring at the wall, thinking, then headed for the hallway, donning my coat and boots quickly, pulling on gloves as I walked back into the living room.

"Meeghan, no shoes in the house. What have I told you..." Kyo started, laughing, then stopped short, a puzzled look on his face. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Natalie and Yuki haven't seen Haven. I'm going out to look, and so are you." Kyo nodded quickly and walked out of the room. "Akito, can you watch the children? Thanks." I didn't wait for her answer. "Hey, kids. Why don't you look around the house for Haven? Have a game of hide and seek or something." I smiled and walked quickly down the hallway to the door, grabbing my scarf and throwing it quickly around my neck, zipping my coat up as far as it would go, I threw my hood up and opened the door, cringing against the cold air.

"Kyo! Hurry!" I turned around to yell for him, but he was already there, and extra pair of gloves in his already gloved hands. I started to walk out but he pulled me back, shoving a hat onto my head, messing up my hair, and he put the gloves on over the gloves I already had on.

"Just in case." He kissed my forehead and flipped my hood back up, then kissed me, for real, right on the lips. "For good luck. Don't go running off without me, okay? And be careful of the ice." He walked out and took my hand, pulling me along by his side. I smiled, under all the crap I had on.

He ran around the side of the house and walked as quickly as possible through the thick snow covering the ground in front of Shii's door. Of course, Shii hadn't shoveled yet.

"Look in their house quick." I told him. "Keep away from their bedroom, unless he's not in there. Then just yell through the door if you can't find him. No bursting in. It's not nice."

"Okay. Stay right here." He opened the door and motioned for me to come inside. I nodded and he walked down the hallway, and turned right, yelling for Haven. I closed the door and headed for the trees, where Haven liked to play and climb on the smaller trees. He was very energetic. But was always tired. He could fall asleep whenever he wanted to.

I saw a lump on the ground, that, in my messed up mind, looked like Haven's dark blue coat. It was a pile of blackened moss. I turned and started through the bushes, where Jessica and I had landed 5 years ago.

There was a dark lump there too, more human shaped. I ran to it and there he was. On the ground. His face in the snow, his body covered in the snow that was still falling hard overhead. I wondered how logn he had been out here.

I picked him up. The hair that stuck out from under his hat was black and wet, sticking to his forehead. His usual bright green eyes were closed and his lips were blue.

"Haven?" I said, my teeth chattering from the cold. "Hey little buddy. Havennnn?" He wasn't moving. "Don't make me tickle you!" I tickled his sides and his shoulders again and again. Finally I got a response.

"I want ramen... I'm tired... Nappy-time is nowwww..." He went quiet again. He was sleeping. He had been sleeping. I realized then that he was warm. I unzipped his coat. He had 2 wool sweaters on, 3 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of socks and was covered in fabric from head to toe. He was warm enough. He had probably dressed himself. I was still worried about his blue lips. I opened his mouth and sniffed his breath.

Blue Raspberry lollipop.

I was so glad. I picked him up, my back strained with the effort, and set his head gently on my shoulder. Something cracked in my stomach. Or bubbled. Whatever. It didn't hurt. It was the usual that happened when I bent down.

I carried him back to the house (my house), where Kyo was standing in the open door.

"I though I told you to stay with me!"

"I did! I got lost!" I yelled back, grinning. He shook his head. As I got closer, I got see his smiling face. Bright and handsome. Then his smile fell a bit, he looked down at the ground. When I was close enough, I could see his face was pale now. He was shaking. I wondered if he really was angry with me.

"What? Here." I handed Haven to him and ripped my hat off. I shook the snow from my hair, running my fingers through it.

"Meeghan..."

"What?" Something painful hit my stomach then. "Ow." I rubbed it. It felt like someone had stabbed me. Believe me, I knew the feeling by now. It twisted and ached and I felt nauseated. I got that weird metallic feeling in the back of my throat, which I usually got when I was going to puke. It felt like there was a rock in my mouth, sitting on the back of my tongue, hitting my "barf-bag". (Haha that's what I call the hangy thing in the back of my throat.)

Akito had showed up in the doorway, ready to ask questions, but Kyo just turned and set Haven in her arms, then carefully helped me into the house. I sat down on the edge of the step and held myself together as best as I could. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, squeezing hard to make the pain go away. Finally, it stopped. I let go and exhaled, then looked up at Kyo, who looked like he was going to cry, or break something.

"What's wrong? It was just a cramp. I'll be fine." I stood up and started taking my gloves off. That's when I noticed something on my pants. They were a kind of snow-pants, black and swishy, but there was sill snow stuck to the ends and the snow there was a familiar color. No, not yellow. Pink. Dark red.

Blood.

I walked backwards into the wall and was astounded. The blood was following me. Where was it coming from? I didn't have any recent injuries. I started to peel my snow pants off, one leg carefully peeled off, then the other.

Maybe the blood was from a dead animal. Hopefully. Maybe.

Not.

My jeans were soaked with blood. Soaked. I ripped my boots off and shook them on the floor. Blood poured out of them. My vision was blurry. I knew I was crying. I could hear something that sounded like screaming and I could hear someone else crying, horribly loud and sorrowful. I wanted to console that person. I looked at Kyo, who was on his cellphone, freaking out. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I tried to ask him who he was talking to, but I realized something. Those screams of terror and the terrifying sobs? They were coming from me. I pawed at my stomach, hoping that maybe everything was okay and that nothing was wrong. It was just an illusion. It was fake blood. Someone played a trick on me. Haha funny trick. Haha.

Kyo was off the phone now and talking to me, trying to help me up.

"Come on. Hatori's coming. As fast as he can, I promise. Please, stand up, we need to get you to the bedroom. You need to lie down, please." His words were a warbled mess. I stood up and wiped my nose.

"I'm fine. Really. I'll just lay down for a bit. I'll be fine then. Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm fine." I shook him off and started down the hallway, then turned back to tell him something. He was hurrying after me, yelling to Akito to get hot water and towels and things Hatori would need. "Kyo, Hatori doesn't need to-" My legs went out from under me, and as I fell I could see Kyo's shocked face, his mouth open, yelling my name, he dove to catch me, and as I fell into his arms, everything was gone.

~~~!$#%^$&%*^*($^*^&*$&!~~~

REview please. REviEW NOWWWW


	30. Chapter 29

Bob.

That's right.

BOB. THE TOMATO. Haha. I love Veggie Tales.

Anyways. Review answer tiiiiiime~~!

To Ms. Secret: Yup yup. It's a redo of the Christmas chappy... :D Haven is cute. ADORABLE. Meeghan's fine. If you count incapacitated as fine... if that's how you spell it haha...

REVIEW!

Okay... New chappy starts... NOW!

~~~!$%^$%^*^*^*(&*($^*%&*#%^%^&^!~~~

Chapter 29: It All Looks Smooth From Here. With A Few Horrible Bumps In The Way.

Meeghan's POV

I opened my eyes from the sudden cold. On my stomach. Cold and wet and gross.

It was a weird thing to wake up to. Someone touching your stomach and squeezing gel onto it.

Weird. My moment of hysteria was gone, and now I just felt hollow. Empty and weakened and tired. Tired of the crap that always seemed to pile around me.

Kyo was sitting on the bed, on my left side, holding my hand in his, tracing circles around my palm with his pointer finger. Hatori was on my right, with the, what I liked to call, the look-at-the-alien-in-your-stomach thingy, pressing the ultrasound device against my stomach, moving it around until he found a good spot. Then he pressed buttons and typed on it's keys and pressed more buttons, then turned to me.

"There's the baby. Right there." He pointed to the screen, where the black and white picture of my alien was. _My_ alien. _Kyo's_ alien. _Our_ alien. Well, baby.

I felt Kyo relax next to me, then he moved to running his hand up and down my arm. Since the blankets on the bed were pulled back, I could see that I was still in the same clothes, the blood on my jeans dry and turning brown, flaking off onto my bed. And my favorite sheets. Why couldn't they have been Kyo's favorite sheets? I hated his sheets... The sheets were stained with browning blood, streaks of red and brown.

"So the baby is okay?" Kyo asked, still running his hand up my arm, slowly.

"Yeah. Just fine. I don't see any damage on the placenta or anything, but we'll only now if the baby is okay until later in the pregnancy." He turned off the machine and wiped my stomach down, then pulled my shirt down for me and patted my stomach, smiling tightly. "You need to be more careful. I told you not to pick up heavy things." He stood up and started putting everything back in it's rightful place on the machine. He rolled it over into the corner. "I'll just leave that here. I have 2 more at the main house."

"Haven isn't heavy." I said, frowning. "He's just a little chubby. It's baby fat."

"It's not baby fat." Hatori said, laughing.

"So, what happened?" Kyo asked, his hand started twitching then. It always did when he was nervous.

"She had a slight hemorrhage. She's fine now. _If_, she stays in bed, for _at least_ two weeks."

"But... all that blood." Kyo shuddered. I felt a coldness seep down my spine. To think I made Kyo suffer like that.

"Not that much blood. It's about how much women lose when they're menstrating, but she lost it all at once. Now, she has to stay in bed for 2 weeks. If she doesn't? Something could happen. But she _has to stay in bed_."

I nodded. I was fine with that. If it helped keep the baby alive and healthy, I would stay in bed... for 2 WEEKS.

"Will I have to use a bed pan?" I frowned. No. Bed pans were for old people who couldn't get to the bathroom in time. I was not an old person. Forget the not being able to get to that bathroom in time. I always made it.

"No." He chuckled. "You'll be able to walk to the bathroom. Just, no showers for those 2 weeks. Baths are fine. You need to be sitting down as much as possible."

I sighed. Baths were not my forte. I liked them once in a while, with some bath salts and some bubbles, but not for 2 weeks.

"How's Mandy?" I asked, to change the subject. They had gotten maried 2 years ago. Honeymoon... In Switzerland. Don't ask why. I don't know.

"Good. The treatments are going well. Hopefully... soon... there will be a pitter patter of small feet on my floor too." He smiled to himself, a sad smile. Mandy was having trouble getting pregnant. She was going through treatment that would help her. She thought it was all her fault and se was depressed most of the time. But... they also found out that Hatori had some problems too. So it was both their fault. So Mandy was happy then. Weird how she could be happy about that.

"How about your treatments?" I asked, smiling.

He just smiled slightly and gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you later. No getting out of bed, unless you HAVE to."

"But you didn't answer me!" I squealed. Too late. I could hear the children yelling goodbye to him as he walked out the door.

"Sorry." I said to Kyo, who I knew was still angry and scared for me and the alien. Okay, the baby is not a real alien. Got it? I just call it that because the first few months it looks like an... alien.

"If he told you not to pick anything up, why didn't you listen? And why didn't you tell me he said that?" The last time I had a checkup, Kyo was at the Dojo, working. He wasn't very happy about not being there with me.

"Haven isn't heavy! A tray of cookies isn't heavy! I don't pick up heavy things in the first place!" I said, pulling the blankets back over me.

"You still should've told me! I could've helped you more! Why didn't you tell me?" He said, letting go of my hand. I pulled it back and shoved the covers up over my head and turned on my right side, away from him.

"Because, I didn't want to feel like I was handicapped! I didn't want you to do everything for me and be so careful around me, because I knew you would." I said, the covers mumbled my words. I felt no movement on the bed and then he was off and rolling under the covers next to me.

"No one said you could come in here!" I said, trying to push him out. I couldn't push that hard, so he stayed.

"If you would've told me about it in the first place and told me how you felt, then I wouldn't have treated you like that. You know it." I did know it. I felt ashamed and stupid for not telling him.

"Sorry." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Accepted." He kissed my cheek, moving my hair back behind my ears. He sighed. I could feel his breath, hot on my cheek. It smelled like peppermint and chocolate. I loved those smells. I turned to my left side and ignoring the way my pants stuck to me legs, I hugged him close to myself, taking in the smells of his shirt. It smelled like him. Peppermint, sweat, grass, and water. A good smell. He rubbed my back and played with a lock of my hair. He loved to smell it. He would put his head on mine and sniff my hair. He said some days it smelled like strawberries, some days it smelled like green apple, and some days it smelled like me.

"What's it smell like today?" I laughed into his chest. The peppermint on him was stronger then usual. I loved it.

"Hmm... Strawberries... And a lot like you." He kissed my head.

"Yay. Glad you like my smell."

"I love the way you smell. It's... beautiful. And... smells good." He laughed.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me to the bathroom? I need to potty." I moved into a sitting position, my arms out, ready for him to pick me up. He swung my legs off the side of the bed and jumped off, then slid his arms under my back and under my legs. I put my arms around his neck and my nose against his jawline. His smell was stronger there. Mintier.

He set me on the toilet, seat down, then he walked out, closing the door behind him. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub and started the water, pouring almost half a bottle of bubbles in. The water was hot and steaming, I could smell the lavender soap wafting through the air.

The bubbles were high and in my face.

I was glad everything was okay... for now...

I slid down in the tub and immersed my head under the water, washing all my troubles away.

~~~!#$%^#$*%*%#&$&!~~~

Kyo came in and brought me clothes, closed the door behind him and came back two minutes later to carry me back, kissing me and telling me he was so glad we were together...

Was he, really? Was he glad that I brought chaos with me?

I wasn't.

~~~!$#$#$^#$&&(&(*$%!~~~

2 weeks later...

It snowed. And snowed. And snowed. Beautiful white flakes, like q-tips, floating through the air. No storms, no wind. They just floated silently through the air, landing where-ever they pleased.

I exhaled and out came a puff of air from my mouth.

I was standing in the doorway of the house, waiting for Kyo. We were going for a walk, then sitting beneath the tree to open one present. It was Christmas-eve.

I could still see the red stains of blood underneath all that snow.

~~~!^*^&*$*$&*!~~~

REVIEW


	31. Chapter 30

To Ms. Secret: I know. So cute.. I'm a weirdo... I kept wondering why I was writing ALIEN all over the page haha... Good Idea! Baby with glasses and is horribly ninja-ish. But Mandy is a crappy ninja. She ain't stealthy... She tries to be haha...

I LOVE YOU MANDY!

Love to you all. Thanks for reading this.

~~~!^&*%$*#%^*^&(%&()%&)&)%&*!~~~

Chapter 30: The Last Time We Would Ever Have To Say Good-bye

Meeghan's POV ~7 months later~

Baby showers. Why did we have them? To celebrate the baby? Or to have a baby? Man... I was confused.

Natalie's little baby, Minami, had been born the exact day she was due. Weird. February 20th, she was born, plump, red, and crying. Her eyes were shut for days and when they finally opened, one was purple, one was a chocolatey brown, and they were both so beautiful.

Minami, the baby with different colored eyes.

Anyway, she was fat and joyful and... fat... 5 months old now, she was smart like her daddy, already learning things baby's don't learn for a while. Like how to crawl. She was already crawling.

What a super baby.

And it was 7 months later, in my 9th month, on this exact day, that we held my baby's... shower. And my birthday party. I was going to be 22.

Kyo and Yuki and Shigure took the kids, well, Shigure's kids, and went to the beach. I wanted to go too, but I was just way too pregnant.

It was fun... We had baby dolls and had races on changing their diaper the fastest. Natalie actually used Minami instead of a doll... Of course Jessica and I were tied. I had little siblings... Jessica had a lot of kids... and was pregnant... AGAIN.

We were eating cake, specially made by Tohru, who had become a pastry chef in Tokyo, white cake with cream cheese icing and strawberries that were so sweet and sour your eyes watered as they hit your tongue, when I felt it.

Just as the last strawberry crunched in my mouth and I was asking Tohru for more, I felt a pop. Then a flow, then a big, gigantic, pain in my stomach. I leaned over and tried to hold my stomach, which was huge, but couldn't. There was so much pain. I felt the shaking start from my toes to the tip of my head and my arm shook as I pointed to the phone.

"Can you hand that to me please?" My voice was surprisingly steady. I grabbed the phone from Uo-chan and punched in his number quickly, hissing at every beep.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Something's wrong?" Natalie walked out of the kitchen, Minami on her hip. "Hey- WOAH. Is that what I think it is?" Natalie stared at the floor underneath my chair. The floor was too far from my butt, Kyo had to buy nice cushy chairs for me, I just couldn't bend down anymore.

"What? Meeghan, did you spill your drink?" Jessica asked, her head tilted sideways. No answer on the phone. I hung up, took a deep breath, and pressed redial. Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"You idiot!" Natalie smacked Jessica upside the head. "Her water broke!"

"What?" Jessica's mouth turned into an 'o' of wonder. I hung up.

"Stupid retard..." Natalie muttered. I hit redial again. "With the crap-load of kids that you've had..."

"Hey." I heard his voice from the phone, husky and deep. "What's up?"

"The sky." I said.

"Hmm... True. So is Heaven and that is SO NOT where I'm at right now." I could hear kids in the background screaming. "Anything wrong?"

"Not really... I just felt like calling to say 'hi'." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. Hi then baby." I could tell he was scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh gosh. Kyo I was being sarcastic. Something happened."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I knew he was pointing and mouthing at Yuki and Shigure to gather up the kids.

"I broke something."

"Did you get hurt? Was it glass? Do you need stitches? Should I-"

"Kyo. Not glass. Water. Broke. Baby. Um... NOW." A contraction hit me.

"..." There was nothing but yelling from Shigure and Yuki, telling the kids to get-in-the-car-we're-going-home-KIKI-get-in-the-CAR! "Hey. Close you're mouth and lets go." I heard Yuki say. To Kyo.

"I-I-I, It, the, thing, and the, Meeghan, the, water, sploosh! And then, car and..." Why did I even call?

"Yeah. I get it. Get in the car." There as a rustling sound and Yuki was talking then. "Hey, there's this retarded kid here, should we take him home?"

"Yeah. I'll need him. Maybe." Tohru, Uo, Hana, Jessica and Natalie were all sitting in front of me, with my suitcase, waiting for my call to end.

"I'll bring him home then. Hey, you-" He was cut off by screaming.

"YES! YES! OH YEAH! I'M A DADDY! I'M A FATHER! SOMEBODY HUG ME, MY WIFE IS GONNA HAVE MY BABY!" He was definitely doing his touchdown dance.

"Do you still want me to bring him home?"

"Just do it."

There was more rustling then yelling. "Hey babe. I'll be there in 2 seconds. I love you."

"I would hope so." I laughed. "Bye."

"Aaaaand?" Jessica was bouncing on the floor.

"They'll be here soon."

"But... the beach is an hour away." Natalie was chewing on her lip.

"Yeah... I know..." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I guess my little boy needs to hold it until then, cause it isn't going to happen without Kyo."

~~~!^U^&*$*%*$%*$%*$%*!~~~

_Pain, ooooh the pain, Lord please have mercy on me, oh please, ohhh the pain, ooohhh the burning. Help me, give me drugs, drug me, please oh please, EPIDURAL NOW PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE._

I had always felt bad for mom's giving birth for the first time. But I had never imagined I would be the one in their spot someday.

_KYO IF I DON'T HEAR YOU RUNNING DOWN THIS HALL IN 2 SECONDS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF I SWEAR, Ohhh, pain please stop, I don't like you, why do you have to be so meeeaaaaaaan?_

Kyo STILL wasn't there. After a half-hour of waiting the contractions had gotten worse and we drove to the hospital as fast as my tiny car could manage. Jessica had called and told him to just go straight to the hospital and to oh-Shigure-please-get-me-a-jar-of-pickles? Natalie smacked her and told her to shut up and turned the phone off.

_It's been 2 seconds why aren't you here yet KYO?_

More pain. The nurses made me sit up and then they shoved a needle into my spine and I moaned and groaned and laid back until the epidural kicked in. Then everything was blissful except for the slight pain every few minutes.

"5." The mid-wife checking me said to the nurse standing next to her.

"What's 5? The time?" I asked, giddy. No more pain, for now. I was happy. For now.

"No. How many centimeters you're dilated."

"Oh. How many until I can push?"

"When do you want to push?"

"Never?" She laughed.

"We'll wait until 10. We'll give the husband some time to get his butt here before he loses it." I laughed.

"He already lost it." She sighed, then chuckled.

~~~!$&&^#%&#%&^&!~~~

"I'm here! I'm here! Please let there not be a baby yeeeet!" I could hear his shoes slapping the floor as he ran like a maniac down the hallway to my room. Just a few years ago he had been Kyo, the Cat, everyone hated him... he was always so depressed. And now... seeing him smiling and laughing and just being happy? It made my heart ache with happiness.

"Yay! I can push now!" I said, straining against the bed.

"Sorry sorry sorry. Excuse me, sorry sorry sorry." He rushed past nurses and slammed into the side of the doorway, almost tripping into the room. He pushed his hair back. "Hi!" He came and held my hand.

"Retard. Did you have to go to the beach TODAY?"

"Um... Sorry?"

"You will be."

"Eh-heh..."

I eyed him carefully, trying not to burn him with the hate in my eyes. He gulped. So much pain. He did this to me.

"Push."

"Gotcha."

And I pushed.

~~~!%$&*^(^$*%*^*!~~~

Review. I'm almost done. SORRY. :( I LOVE YOU.


	32. Chapter 31

Sorrrryyyy for the haitus. I've been working on a different Fanfic, about the KOREAN POP BAND SHINee.

It's about ME (of course) and my Dubu/Lee Jinki/Onew. Imma marry him. :3

PM me if you want the story. ^^

Okay sooooo...

To Ebony Dagger: thanks for always reviewing ^^ I appreciate it a lot. And I know what you mean. I don't really like kids. Just babies. They're so sweet. :3

And on with the story dawg :P

* * *

Chapter 31: FINAL

So I pushed that baby out. And pushed. And pushed... and broke Kyo's hand... Well, almost.

And now here we are, 6 months later, with a beautiful, healthy, baby boy.

My life couldn't get any better.

We were happy and content and well, happy. And then there was more great news.

"The treatment is working." Hatori told me at Keitaro's examination. He was grinning, so widely, I thought his face would split in two.

"The treatment? Mandy's?" I asked. Kei gurgled. I kissed his cute little forehead.

"Yes." It was weird to see Hatori grin like that. He looked insane. I laughed.

"That's great!"

"And guess what we just found out this morning?"

"What?"

"Well, yesterday, Mandy had an appointment with the doctor, and he tested her blood... And she's pregnant."

"WHAT?" I squealed. Kei jumped a little in my arms, but kept playing with his feet.

"SURPRISE!" Mandy jumped out of the supply closet in Hatori's office and landed in a very weird pose.

"OH MY FREAKING- MANDY! How far along? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME."

"2. Months." She gave me a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. Hatori ruffled her hair.

I smiled. "Lucky."

"Haha I know."

I was a little jealous. But really happy for them. Mandy stared at me, and I blushed. I think she noticed my jealous expression. I was embarrassed. I shouldn't be jealous. This was going to be their first child. I already had one.

She skipped over and hugged me and made faces at Kei. He gurgled and drooled.

"What's wrong?" She whsipered, still playing with Kei. It was low enough that Hatori couldn't hear.

"Oh, nothing."

"Seriously. Don't try hiding anything. I'm a ninja. I see all." She wiggled her reached foreward and pulled on her hair with his chubby little hand.

I sighed. "I'm just a little jealous. I'm really happy for you! Really! But... I want another baby."

"You just had one." She says, smiling a little. "But I understand. Want me to tell Kyo?"

I smacked her arm. "Are you serious? No! Don't you dare!"

"Maybe I will."

"I think you won't."

"Then you tell him."

"..." I sighed. "Fine. I will."

I took Kei to visit Akito for a little while before heading home. Though she was always apprehensive around the other children, she loved Kei. She would stare at him for hours. It was a little weird.

I took Kei home and fed him a bottle and put him to sleep. He was knocked out from all the playing. His cute little hazel eyes drifted shut as I rocked him. I smelled his orange hair. It smelled like him. Like baby.

I skipped into the kitchen and started making lunch for Kyo. He would be home soon. He was helping Shishou out at the dojo so that Shishou could retire soon. He was alos in love with Kei. Keitaro reminded him of little Kyo.

"Hi." I jumped as Kyo slid his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I didn't even hear him walk in.

"Welcome home."

"Mmmm." He mumbled. I continued washing the rice. I had cod cooking in the oven. "Smells good." He said.

"Smells gross." I crinkled my nose. "Fish is so nasty."

"Then why are you making it?"

"Because you love it."

He squeezed me tighter and turned me around to plant a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He said, smiling. I love his smiles. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clasping my hands.

"I love you too."

He kissed me again. He was distracting me.

"Mm. Hey. Stop. I'll burn your fish."

"Then burn it."

He moved to trailing kisses down my jaw. I closed my eyes.

"Is Kei asleep?"

"Nn... Yeah."

"Good."

I smiled. "Wait a sec." I let go and dove out from under his arms and walked over to the stove and turned the oven off. "I'll make this later."

He grinned. "Come here."

"That was my plan..." He moved toward me but I ran away from him and into the living room. "But... race ya there!" I laughed and ran down the hallway to our room.

"Hey!" He said, laughing. "Not fair!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and almost tripped as I opened the door and ran to the other side of the bed.

"Come here." He was grinning.

"Nope."

"Oh really? We're going to play THAT game huh?"

"What game?" I asked innocently. He chuckled and walked over to the other side of the bed where I was.

"Nuh-uh." I said, backing up. "Nooooooo!"

He grabbed me and started tickling my sides. I fell onto the bed and grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face. He was laughing. He grabbed my wrists and I let the pillow fall from my fingers.

"I love you." He said, his eyes burning into mine.

"I love you too."

And he kissed me.


End file.
